<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enduring Love by LoverNotFighter7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986553">Enduring Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverNotFighter7/pseuds/LoverNotFighter7'>LoverNotFighter7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Family, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Prince Loki (Marvel), References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Loki (Marvel), Slow Burn, Sweet Loki (Marvel), loki gets tortured</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverNotFighter7/pseuds/LoverNotFighter7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn are inseparable since they first meet as children. She's his best friend, his love and later his wife. He's the brooding yet kind prince that just want's to make his parents proud. So what happened that turned him into the Loki we all know? Can Loki ever gain the trust of Tony and his fellow Avengers? Who's this mysterious girl Peter Parker has brought home and how does she know Thor? A story of family, love, separation and those meant for each other finding their way back to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki &amp; Odin (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor, Loki (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Loki/Sif, Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Lorelei/Thor (Marvel), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Then And Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea was nagging at me for a long, long time. The time has come to finally put it to rest. Hope you guys enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ASGARD - ABOUT A THOUSAND YEARS EARLIER</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Do the Frost Giants still live?”, asked the slim black-haired boy, looking apprehensively at his father, the great king Odin. The man who had saved humanity from dying a cold death, the man who vanquished monsters and brought peace to the nine realms. He knew he could never be as good as the man standing in front of him. But he would try. He would try his best. And he really was curious. Did these monsters still live? Would they come to haunt Asgard again?</p><p>“When I am king, I’ll hunt the monsters and slay them all, just like you did father”.</p><p>Loki looked at his side and rolled his eyes at his older brother. He still wasn’t sure how many years older the blond boy precisely was, but he knew it didn’t matter as the years did nothing to make him wiser. Thor, his older idiot brother and rival. Thor, who was obsessed with being king.</p><p>Odin smiled indulgently at the blond boy, “A wise king never seeks out war…,” he looked over at his sons expectantly, searchingly, looking to see if the two boys would finish the sentence for him. When no answer came, Odin continued, “But must always be ready for it”. They would learn, they were after all, still boys, children. King Odin had long decided he wouldn’t repeat his father’s mistakes with his children, or at least not anymore.</p><p>Lost in this train of thought, he strode out of the Vault Room, the section of his palace where all of Odin's treasures lay hidden, from the Destroyer that would end worlds on his command to the Eternal Flame that Odin had taken when he defeated Surtur, and of course, Mjolnir, crafted by the Dwarves of Nidavellir, in the heart of a dying star, wielded by…</p><p>“I’m ready, father!”, said Thor grasping his hand, shaking him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“So, am I”, interjected Loki from his other side.</p><p>“Only one of you will ascend the throne, but both of you were born to be kings”. That much was true alright. He glanced at Loki’s young and hopeful face and felt a twinge of guilt. He had plans when Loki was a baby, plans that would never come to fruition due to his own selfishness. But this was better for Loki, Odin assured himself. Loki was his son. There was nothing more to it.</p><p>Odin walked hand in hand with his sons and heirs. He had hoped to spend the entire day with them. While it was true he didn’t want Frigga to complain about how busy he always was, mostly, he wanted to be a good father, unlike his own.</p><p>“Your majesty… My King!”</p><p>A guard came running up the vault room, breathless. Loki and Thor looked at each other and their father.</p><p>“Something has happened Your Majesty”, said the guard still breathless from his run.</p><p>Loki saw the change. It was subtle but Loki was always perceptive. His father’s genial smile vanished, replaced by a furrowed brow and a steely determined look in his eyes. His father was King Odin now. How Loki longed to be like him!</p><p>“What is it”, commanded Odin.</p><p>“Vanaheim…The Southern forces have attacked the North… King Frey’s land. It was an ambush. They must have used some sorcery, My Liege, as even Heimdall couldn’t see it until it was too late.”</p><p>Odin visibly paled at the news. Vanaheim was home to his long-time friend. Loki's mother Frigga had often remarked how Odin loved Frey like family, probably more than he had loved his flesh and blood brothers. Brothers who were now long dead.</p><p>“Gather our forces and tell Heimdall to have the Bifrost ready”, Odin commanded, hurrying alongside the guard. There was no time for lessons today after all. He had to do his duties as King of the Nine Realms, but more importantly, he needed to do his duties as a friend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AVENGER’S BASE - EARTH - 2023</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot believe we’re agreeing to this”, Tony huffed impatiently. The phantom pains in his right arm troubled him more than usual sometimes, even with the bionic implant. Today was one of those days.</p><p>“He says it was Thanos, and I believe him”, Bruce shot back. He didn’t like it when Tony disagreed with him. He liked Tony a lot. They were both men of science, they saw solutions to problems when no one else did. They were supposed to be on the same page. More than that he had an awful lot of respect for Tony. It was nothing short of a miracle he had survived.</p><p>“I don’t trust him, Bruce."</p><p>“Yes, but Thor does, and I do too.” Bruce rubbed his glasses over his shirt and put them back on. He actually needed them, now that he was himself again. The Hulk was gone for now. But he would come back if he needed him. They weren’t two separate entities fighting for dominance anymore. They were one.</p><p>“I think he deserves a chance, and Clint agrees with me”, the red-haired woman interjected. She was sitting languidly in her chair with one foot propped over the table.</p><p>“Clint agrees to this?” Tony couldn’t believe his ears. “That madman turned Clint into one of his flying monkeys, and he agrees to this?”</p><p>“Well he’s not happy about it, but he knew what it feels like, and if Loki is telling the truth, Clint wants to give him a chance,” Natasha said still not looking at Tony. She was bored with this conversation. They had it a hundred times before. Ever since Thor bought Loki to live at the Avenger’s Headquarters.</p><p>“And why isn’t he here to give his oh so important approval in the first place?” Tony was getting tired. His right arm throbbed.</p><p>“He deserves to be with this family, and you do too Tony. Loki is not a threat anymore. We’ve faced bigger, dangerous things and we won. So please, do everyone a favour. Go home to Pepper. Rest."</p><p>Tony sank in his chair and ran his hand, the good one, through his hair. “I’m not sure I can rest until I know the Earth’s safe. I do not want another Thanos. Not now. Not when I’m incapable of fighting.”</p><p>“Tony, Thanos is done and dusted. Quite literally. And your best asset was always your mind. Go home and rest. Nat and I can take care of whatever’s left here. We can even call in Cap for help okay,” Bruce said soothingly.</p><p>“Where’s Steve anyway?” Tony asked rubbing his eyes. He would feel a lot better if he knew at least one of them remained here…just in case.</p><p>“Steve and Bucky are helping King T’challa in Wakanda. Last time I talked to them, they said they had a debt to repay.”</p><p>“Cap and his boy-toy better get their asses here after they are finished with their little slumber party.”</p><p>“It’s funny how you warmed up to Bucky but not Loki” Bruce observed smiling.</p><p>“Well, Buckaroo has one advantage.”</p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p>“When he says he was mind-controlled, he isn’t lying.”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>She didn’t know how long it had been. It could be a moment or centuries. It felt like moments to her. Ever since she came to be trapped here, she didn’t feel anymore. Or think, or see, or hear. But that had changed recently. She knew not how. She felt the first vibration or pulse a few moment’s (years? centuries?) ago. It had brought with it a return of consciousness or at least of awareness.</p><p>“Asgard,” Sigyn had whispered in her sleep. Her deep eternal slumber. Or eternal it had seemed.</p><p>“Asgard,” she whispered again and a silent, cold tear had run down her cheek. She could almost feel it. Whatever this blast of energy had been it had awakened her mind from slumber. There wasn’t but a moment to rejoice this regaining of consciousness when it bought with it the realisation that Asgard was gone. She supposed it was the magic within her, her seeress blood that caused her to be aware. But what did it matter? Her home was gone.</p><p>The second pulse felt similar to that one. Similar yet different. Like the air surrounding her was vibrating with energy. But nothing was surrounding her. She was suspended in a vacuum. Sigyn could see the muted yellow light from behind her closed eyelids. She could...see?</p><p>Sigyn tried opening her eyes and to her surprise, they complied. This pulse was different from the one she felt when Sigyn had realised Asgard was destroyed. That felt more like an earthquake that caused a crack. A crack that let the tendrils of Yggdrasil reach out to her and send her Asgard’s farewell.</p><p>“Bring them back” she could hear a ghostly whisper.</p><p>“Who’s there” Sigyn whispered back to it, only half convinced that the voice would reply.</p><p>She opened her eyes and saw nothing but bright yellow light.</p><p>“Loki?” she whispered into the void. “Thor?”</p><p>Asgard was destroyed. The thought suddenly hit her with all its finality. Did that mean her family was gone too? Odin, Frigga, Thor...Loki? Her Loki!</p><p>No. No, no, no, no. Sigyn began to panic. She needed to get out of here. Wherever here was. She needed to go back to her family. Her Loki. It was still possible that what she knew, what she felt about the destruction of Asgard was nothing more than a mere premonition. It was still possible that they were all safe in the realm eternal. Eternal.</p><p>A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she was lying to herself. That the worst had already happened. No. Sigyn shook her head and saw her silver-blonde hair flapping about her.</p><p>“Focus. Bring your energy outwards. Focus your magic.” she told herself.</p><p>“Home. I need to go home.”</p><p>She felt her magic gathering around her. The familiar rhythm of it reverberating against the hum of the other energy. Its pale blue light contrasting against the muted yellow of her surroundings.</p><p>Home. She focused with all her might.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CENTRAL PARK - NEW YORK - 2023</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” the young boy whispered to his friend as they set the lego pieces on the ground in front of them.</p><p>“Of course, Ned,” the other, dark-haired boy said smiling at his chubby friend.</p><p>“Then why are we building the Millenium Falcon in Central Park in the middle of the night?” Ned shook his head at his best friend.</p><p>“I can’t go home, not yet,” Peter said sighing. Ned had adjusted surprisingly well after coming back from the blip five years later. But Peter found it a bit jarring. He didn’t even feel like going home these days. His actual home was now occupied by a family of five. Peter knew he should be thankful that Mr Stark had arranged a place for him and Aunt May to live in, in Queens too. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it.</p><p>“He made me an Avenger Ned,” Peter said, all his hidden feelings suddenly springing up to the surface in the dark night lit only by a gloomy streetlamp.</p><p>“He made me an Avenger and now I’m back to being a kid who he treats like an inexperienced intern.” There were still things to be sorted. Bad guys to be locked away. Yet Tony Stark wanted Spiderman to sit tight in New York and be the face of this charity thing for the people who need rehabilitation from the blip. There was no call for a mission yet.</p><p>“He saw you turn to dust in his arms.” Ned put a hand over his shoulder.</p><p>“Half the population turned to dust,” Peter said impatiently.</p><p>They both stood up, the Lego pieces scattered in front of them. Peter had a million things to say to Ned. How he wanted to go on missions with the Avengers, how he thought going back to school was weird, how the only thing that made school somewhat bearable was looking at MJ. But before he could get even a sentence out, the park suddenly seemed to hum with energy. It made Peter’s hair stand up on his back.</p><p>“Ned…”</p><p>“Listen, Peter, I think Mr Stark just wants to protect…”</p><p>“Ned!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Something’s wrong” Peter could feel it. His Aunt, embarrassingly enough, called it his ‘Peter Tingle’.</p><p>Suddenly the park seemed to be bathed in a faint blue light. Ned clutched Peter’s arm, and Peter had his web slingers at the ready when the light suddenly dissipated.</p><p>Peter moved forward towards the source of the light only to see a figure lying on the ground.</p><p>“Pete?” Ned’s voices shook with fear.</p><p>“Stay there Ned.”</p><p>Peter took a cautious step towards the person. In his mind, he knew what he needed to do. Give his phone to Ned. Ask him to call Happy. Get the Avengers down here. But instead, Peter took a few more steps towards the unconscious white bundle.</p><p>“Ned,” Peter croaked out. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this.</p><p>Ned hurried over to Peter’s side and looked down at the ground and then at this best friend.</p><p>“Whoa!”</p><p>It was a girl. Not just any girl. It was probably one of the prettiest girls Ned and Peter had ever laid their eyes on. She was wearing a rich white fur cloak and had her silver-blonde hair coiled in braids around her head.</p><p>Her pale skin glowed under the streetlight, and as Peter bent down to check for her pulse, her eyes fluttered open revealing bright green eyes.</p><p>“Where am I?” she asked in a pretty musical voice that convinced Peter to put down his web-slinger.</p><p>“Umm... Are you alright Miss? I’m Peter…Peter Parker, this is Ned, my friend. This is...uh New York, Central Park.”</p><p>Ned just stood there with this mouth gaping.</p><p>“New... York?” the girl in white tried to get up and instantly collapsed again.</p><p>Peter bent forward to hold her steady and blushed at the contact. He had never been this close to a girl this beautiful. She looked otherworldly. Peter slapped his forehead. Of course.</p><p>“You’re on Earth now. You… You’re not from here are you?” he said.</p><p>“Earth? Midgard?” said the girl slowly. She looked half-dazed and Peter wondered if she was injured.</p><p>“Midgard? Isn’t that what Thor calls Earth?” Ned interjected.</p><p>At the mention of Thor’s name, the girl’s eyes snapped up and she looked at them brightly.</p><p>“You know Thor?”</p><p>“Yes,” Ned said, “He’s a friend of Peter’s.”</p><p>“Wha… No… I mean… Well yeah sure” Peter fumbled over his words, he and Thor were not friends, technically speaking.</p><p>“Pete we need to take her to the hospital, she looks hurt”</p><p>“No,” Peter said forcefully, “No, we’ll take her home, she’s not from Earth Ned, we can’t take her to the hospital!”</p><p>He helped the girl stand up and asked her to hold onto him tight.</p><p>“Uh.. sorry... Miss... I’m Peter Parker. Shit! I think I already told you that. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Hello Peter Parker, I’m Sigyn.”</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Loki, Wanda, Nebula And Some Unexpected News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our first glimpse of Loki's time with the Avengers. A little interaction between Sigyn and Peter. And a huge twist at the end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Loki was back in Asgard in a clearing full of newly-bloomed star-flowers. They were Sigyn’s favourite, but where was she?</p><p>“Loki”, a soft musical voice hummed from behind him and he turned to look at its source. The girl who had taken his name was wearing a pale pink dress that clung to her curves. Her silver-blonde hair fluttered about her in the wind, her eyes were mad with mischief. </p><p>“Catch me Loki!”, she said and ran past the clearing to the nearby cluster of trees. Loki took a few tentative steps after her and broke out into a full run. Nearby, he could hear the quiet babbling of a brook. Suddenly, he recognised where he was - it was the forest adjoined his palace back home. Loki and Sigyn had walked through these thickets a million times before. It was their favourite haunt, even as children. Loki ran behind Sigyn calling her name. </p><p>“C’mon Loki you can do better than that”, she teased as he ran to keep up with her. Out of nowhere, the forest around him was overcome with stealthy creeping darkness. He could feel the air around him grow colder. Fear gripped his heart as he ran faster and faster behind his wife. </p><p>“Sigyn, my love,” he called out to the girl, “darling wait for me, please”. Loki came to a halt and saw that the space around him had suddenly taken on a different appearance. He was no longer in Asgard but a dark, lonely hill with a sheer cliff dropping hundreds of feet down. On that edge of the cliff stood his quarry, the girl he chased seemingly into a different realm.</p><p>“Sigyn, come back. My darling, my love, please come back,” Loki shouted. In his heart, he knew what was to come next. Somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, he knew what was going to happen, but he tried to avert it anyway. He tried to take a few steps towards Sigyn, just a few more and he would grab her and forever keep her in the safety of his arms. But he stood still frozen. As unmoving as the rocks around him.</p><p>“It’s going to be alright Loke,” the girl looked up at him reassuringly. Tears started to fall from Loki’s eyes. </p><p>“I love you so much Loki,” the blonde-haired girl whispered as she plunged to her death. </p><p>The scream that escaped the dream Loki somehow never made it out of the mouth of the real one. He just felt pain. And with the pain come a somewhat softer realisation that he was dreaming. Sigyn couldn’t die now. She was already dead. Loki woke up with a jolt. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hold onto me tight Sigyn,” Peter said as he took the girl in his arms and shot up the walls of his new home through the window like a… well, like a spider. Ned was already in his room locking the door and keeping the window open to give them entry.</p><p>Once they were up, Ned looked at the two apprehensively </p><p>“Are you really going to hide her in your room Peter,” Ned asked sounding, to his credit, only a little bit incredulous. </p><p>“May and Happy are leaving for Vegas tomorrow. They will be gone for more than a fortnight. So I’m pretty sure the coast will be clear in a few days."</p><p>“I still can’t believe it, your Aunt May and Happy”.</p><p>“Please, please don’t talk about it Ned,” Peter shuddered.</p><p>“Is this your home?”, Sigyn asked. She had plopped herself comfortably on the lower of Peter’s bunk beds. Ned stayed over so often, May thought it would be best to get them one of these. Peter was thankful about that now, the thought of sharing a bedroom with such a pretty stranger, even if she was from outer space made him blush.</p><p>“It looks quite cosy,” Sigyn exclaimed. Peter looked around the room, at the messy piles of books, crumbs of leftovers and a few of his underwear lying about and decided Sigyn was a very polite person.</p><p>He found one his clean (cleanest actually), t-shirts and pyjama pants and gave them to her.</p><p>“I..uh… Ned and I will be in the living room and you can get changed and comfortable Sigyn. Well, my Aunt’s here tonight so you have to stay here. I really, really don’t want to give her an explanation regarding this. And you look tired. Why don’t you rest now, and we can go find Thor tomorrow morning.” Peter said all of this rapidly in a single breath and looked at Sigyn nervously. </p><p>She indeed looked very tired. Sigyn wore the look of someone who had climbed a very large distance in a very short time. Her shoulders were hunched over fatigue. </p><p>She considered Peter for a moment and smiled at him. </p><p>“Tomorrow it is then.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Loki stood at the balcony on his floor on the Avenger’s Headquarters. He was still mad at Thor. Not only had the oaf bought him to the very place he would loath to be, but he had also left him alone and gone who knows where with a talking racoon. </p><p>If he was being fair, he couldn’t blame Thor completely for bringing him here. It was one of the many conditions that the second-rate sorcerer who liked to call himself Dr Strange (a befitting name, Loki mused) had put forward in exchange for allowing him to stay on Earth. He was supposed to be under the watchful eyes of the Avengers. It wasn’t so bad. He could always get back to his tricks. </p><p>He remembered how he had taken the form of the Captain again and took to flirting with his long-haired companion they called Bucky. The look on both their faces was priceless. It was better than being dead he supposed. </p><p>But then there was that dream. Again. He had the same recurring nightmare, ever since the Hulk…Bruce…had snapped his fingers and used the gauntlet to bring him back. He sometimes wondered whether it wouldn’t better for him to stay dead. Loki couldn’t remember what Valhalla was like. Although he was sure that’s where he would up after the Mad Titan snapped his neck. Hell would have been much painful. He only remembered being at peace. It was probably another way of nature keeping its secrets hidden, he mused.</p><p>There was also the other thing that gnawed at him. He couldn’t find Sigyn in Valhalla. Or did he? Loki was sure no force in this universe would make him forget her. He had pushed her and her memories to the back of his mind for a long time. It was just easier that way. Ever since she fell… </p><p>Loki was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. </p><p>He saw the Black Widow and the other redhead they called Wanda coming towards him. Wanda was supposed to have been with the Captain and Bucky, if she was here it meant that they were back too. Maybe a few more pranks were in order.</p><p>“Hello Loki,” Natasha smiled at him beguilingly. He suspected that she had never forgiven him for calling her a ‘mewling quim’ and taking her best friend hostage. Nevertheless, he had apologised. Twice. </p><p>“Hello, Nat”, Loki beamed at her and her taller companion. The other redhead just looked amused at him using the Black Widow’s nickname.</p><p>Nat took a few steps closer towards him and laid a hand gently on his arm. Loki knew what she was up to, but played along anyway. She couldn’t fool him twice.</p><p>She trailed a finger down the front of his jacket along the zipper of his grey sweatshirt. They were not his favourite Midgardian clothes, but they would do for now. </p><p>“You were supposed to help us with the Asgardians, remember?” </p><p>Her smile was ever so bright now. She was, truth to be told, quite beautiful. It was no wonder she did her previous job so well. Plus Loki was in the mood to play the game today. </p><p>“I’m afraid I don’t quite recall, Nat”, he said still smiling. He wondered how long Natasha would play nice before she twisted his arm and marched him to the rest of her group to their bidding.</p><p>“Thor said you and your friend Valkyrie would help us with any mission, and of course we need to get the Asgardians settled in their new homes.” </p><p>Loki rolled his eyes at that. He took a strand of Nat’s hair in his hands to play with it. He knew it would annoy her. </p><p>“Firstly, Valkyrie is your friend not mine, and secondly, had you done something to your hair, Nat,” Loki said, making his face as innocent as possible. He thought he saw a hint of annoyance cross her face, a slight crack in her facade, but she quickly recomposed herself.</p><p>“Was on run from a few bad guys, needed a disguise, dyed my hair blonde. Always heard they had more fun.” Nat shrugged.</p><p>Loki leaned closer. “It’s a shame it’s all gone, I’d have liked to see that,” he said.</p><p>“Would you now,” Nat smiled, “Do you like blondes Loki? I always thought you were a red hair kinda guy.” </p><p>At Nat’s words, a sudden image from his not so distant dream flitted through his mind. The image of Sigyn on that cliff, with her silver-blonde hair flying about her.</p><p>He immediately let go of Natasha’s hair. The smile on his lips died. </p><p>“I’ll be with you shortly Natasha. I promised Thor I’d help”, he said looking at her. She looked confused, but as Natasha received the answer she was looking for, she left with a nod of her head.</p><p>“Who was she?” The voice beside him asked. He looked at the girl standing next to him. Wanda. He had completely forgotten about her, engrossed in his playful game with Natasha. </p><p>He looked at her with interest. She wasn’t with the Avenger’s the last time he was in New York, and what little he has seen and heard about her powers, he was glad about it.</p><p>“What do you mean?”, he asked with a smile. </p><p>“Or he. It doesn’t matter. The blonde you thought of when Nat was flirting with you.” She was still smiling. </p><p>Perceptive. He admired that. </p><p>“Does your power stretch to telepathy Wanda?” Loki wondered. </p><p>“Nope. I just think I know that look in a man when I see it.” </p><p>“And how is it that the mistress of deception herself failed to see my obvious infatuation with blonde hair, but you did?” he was genuinely interested now. </p><p>Wanda shrugged. </p><p>“A strange look crossed your face. Like you were remembering something good...yet something terrible. So what was it? Bad break-up?”</p><p>Loki smiled at her genially. A genuine smile for once.</p><p>“You are a better spy than the famous Black Widow, shocking.”</p><p>“I’m not better, I just see differently,” Wanda said leaning against the balcony rail.</p><p>“In what way Wanda?”</p><p>“Nat and the others see Loki, the villain from New York, redeemed or otherwise. They have certain… biases.”</p><p>“And you do not?”</p><p>“No, I don’t.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“In 2012, I couldn’t care less about what happened to New York. In fact, I’d have happily watched it burn.” This made Loki’s smile widen.</p><p>“And now?”</p><p>“I think you know”</p><p>“I’ve changed,” Loki was still looking at her when she touched his arm, “and so have you”.</p><p>“So does that mean you believe my story about Thanos?”</p><p>“Yeah… yeah, I do.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“A seventh infinity stone?” Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had just dropped Morgan off to pre-school and made his way back to the now newly rebuilt Avengers Headquarters. </p><p>He looked around the room and saw his shock reflecting in the faces of the other Avengers. He was really glad Steve and Wanda were back. Hell, he was glad to see Bucky too. You cannot stay mad at a person after fighting side by side with them against an alien army. Maybe that’s why he let Loki stay at the Headquarters too. Rock of Ages did take out a few of the Thanos' henchmen for him. </p><p>What he didn’t appreciate was the fact that Mr Reindeer Games was nowhere to be found around the room. </p><p>“Oh man not another one,” Sam complained from across the room.</p><p>“So what does this stone do exactly?” Steve asked ready to take his stance as the leader of the group.</p><p>“Nothing good as far I know” Nebula replied. Tony was glad to see her back. She had become family of late.</p><p>“My fath… Thanos did speak about the stone once or twice. But it immaterial to him as it was not relevant to his plans.”</p><p>“Of snapping half the world dead, of course,” Tony interjected.</p><p>“So if this thing does nothing, we don’t know where to find it, so why worry about it?” Bucky asked the obvious question on everyone’s mind.</p><p>“Because I’ve heard reports that a group called the Eternals are searching for it too. They are powerful ancient beings, and I’d feel comfortable if the stone was secure within our reach. At least until we know we can trust them.” Nebula sounded earnest in her speech. Tony could see she was really trying to be the good guy after spending God knows how long doing Thanos’ bidding. But that doesn’t mean he liked what he was hearing.</p><p>“Great! Space gems and celestial beings. Remember when the worst we faced was Reindeer Games having a diva tantrum,” Tony huffed.</p><p>“Games? I don’t understand?” Nebula merely looked confused. </p><p>“I do”. </p><p>Speak of the devil, Tony thought.</p><p>Loki, being the diva he was, entered late into the meeting. Everyone was looking at him, but Tony noticed he had eyes only for one person. </p><p>“Nebula?”</p><p>“Loki?”</p><p>It was Tony’s turn to be confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Let me know what you think about the story so far. Ten points to the person who correctly guesses how Nebula knows Loki (hint: it's not pretty). </p><p>I think this is going to be a bit of a slow burn,  but we will get there eventually. More to be explained in later chapters. I'll try my best to update as much as I can. Expect weekly chapters.</p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blueberry Pancakes & Love At First Sight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A young Loki finally sees the girl destined to be the love of his life. Peter and Sigyn share a cute moment. Will Nebula reveal how she came to be friends with Loki?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got off work early so finished one more chapter. Enjoy! </p>
<p>I don't want to ruin anyone else's imagination but I've always thought young Loki and Thor to look like they did in the first Thor movie. A young Sigyn has always been McKenna Grace in my head. But, hey, that's just me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ASGARD - A THOUSAND YEARS AGO</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entire palace was in chaos. Loki had heard a few of the councilmen talking about the war in Vanaheim. They didn’t sound too pleased. His father’s best friend was slain in combat. Or so he heard. He had been practising his invisibility spells and had gotten quite good at them. It allowed him to eavesdrop on what his mother called ‘adult conversations’ without much crouching or hiding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what happened?” Thor questioned Loki after he came back into his room. They had separate rooms for almost two years now, ever since that snake incident. Thor had a thrown a mighty fit about that one. He wondered what that fuss was about since he had only stabbed his brother with a butter knife. But every time Thor told the tale, it got gorier. One would think he tried to assassinate his brother or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are rumours that Frey’s dead and that Father will be back soon,” said Loki. He knew Thor wished so desperately to go into battle with their father and fight alongside him. He seemed to forget he was only twelve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go listen some more”, Thor ran out of the room and beckoned Loki to follow him. As Loki and Thor passed the various guards and servants walking the palace, they could hear snippets of conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor girl... Is she dead too?” asked one frightfully old woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think his daughter lives, terribly injured they say”, the younger woman next to her interjected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. That’s not his daughter. He had no children. Pretty sure the girl’s Freya’s daughter, his niece”, the old woman countered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neice? But she’s the heir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes she’s the heir… Or would have been. I’ve heard some of the injured guards tell the entire kingdom was torched. They’ve sent up the surviving Northerners here to take refuge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked at his brother and signed to Thor to follow the duo. Maybe they could learn more about this war. But just then, a pretty black girl in a white dress came running towards them to talk to the old woman and her companion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The king’s come back… given orders to prepare the healing chambers for the princess. He’s alright, but the girl’s in poor shape,” she said panting, before running off again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His father was unharmed, that was good news. Now that that was clear, another topic intrigued him. Princess? Frey’s niece? Here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Princess? I wonder what she’s like”, said Thor. His brother’s thoughts seemed to follow the same line as his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s find out shall we”, Loki smiled at his brother, “Race you to the healing rooms”, he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor shook his head in annoyance as Loki bounded forward before Thor could register what the was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both the boys had made it in time. Things were looking much serious than they thought it was. All the best healers in the kingdom had gathered outside waiting for the king. Not much later, Odin came striding towards the room, flanked by a row of guards. In his arms, he carried what looked like a small bundle wrapped in his cloak. All that was visible to Loki was a patch of silver-blonde hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eir, the chief healer came running to meet them, and Loki saw that his mother was with her. Queen Frigga looked visibly stricken. Eir took the girl from Odin’s arms and went inside. Odin followed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki and Thor looked at each other in panic as they saw their mother coming towards them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodness! You boys are here? I was just going to come find you”, Frigga said kneeling at their side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to her mother?”, Loki asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah is she going to be alright”, Thor questioned from his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to be fine. We have Eir. She’ll take care of Sigyn, I have no doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn. Loki liked the sound of that. Sigyn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I want you boys to be on your best behaviour with Sigyn. She’s a princess and you will treat as such. No dragging her into trouble”, Frigga looked at Thor as she said this, “Or silly pranks”, she turned to Loki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor and Loki looked at each other and nodded. Their mother was not as strict as their father was, which made them more aware of how important it was that they listened to her now as she rarely sounded this serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good”, Frigga said stroking Loki’s face, “Now I want you two to run off to your rooms. We will talk later”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki had no intention of disagreeing, but he had every plan of disobeying. That’s why when Thor asked if he wanted to come play with Sif on their way back from their healing rooms, Loki refused and said he would rather practice magic in his room instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor had rolled his eyes at him and said he would grow as fat as Olvar, the councilman Lord Randall’s son and one of their playmates. Loki ignored him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He silently cast the invisibility spell on him and slunk back to the healing room. The door was open and there was no one in it besides his father, mother, Eir and the Princess sleeping in one of the beds, enveloped by a golden shimmering mist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But who could have been responsible for this? The Frost Giants?” Loki heard his mother’s voice ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nay Frigga, it was definitely the Southern forces. Cerita in all probability. Still, she’s going to deny it all”, Odin said. Loki thought he sounded tired. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Frey… he’s gone?” Frigga spoke softly, and Loki could see her placing a comforting hand on Odin’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. His soul now rests in Valhalla. I found Sigyn clutching him in the middle of the battlefield. She… I think she tried to heal him with her magic, he was gone by then… it didn’t work”. Loki was shocked at how sad his father sounded. He had never seen this side of his. Loki hadn’t thought Odin capable of such great emotion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She most definitely tried to heal him, Your Majesty. Except her inexperience combined with the great shock she received at seeing her Kingdom in trouble caused her magic to retreat inwards. It is my opinion that this is the reason for her unconsciousness.” Eir’s brisk voice informed them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean she cannot use magic again?” Loki heard his mother ask.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your Majesty..” Eir hesitated, “ I’m afraid that is a difficult question. Vanir magic is different from the sorcery practised here on Asgard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor child”. Queen Frigga looked at Sigyn with compassion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl has no one now?” Eir questioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She has us”, his mother retorted warmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, my dear", came his father’s reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should let her rest, sitting here is not going to make her any better”, Eir suggested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki waited until his mother, father and the healer were out of the room to go over to the unconscious girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was… beautiful. There was no other for it. He looked at her for quite some time. At the delicate curve of her nose, the endless silver-blonde hair and her long eyelashes. Loki wondered what colour her eyes would be beneath those closed eyelids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was skinny and small. Loki thought she might be a year younger than him too. She definitely looked younger than Thor. He took a few steps towards the sleeping girl and studied her face for what seemed like a long time. She knew magic. That intrigued him. He wondered if she would like him better than Thor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sigyn”, Loki whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>AVENGERS HEADQUARTERS - 2023</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on… Hold on a minute. How on earth do <em>you</em> two know each other?” Tony commanded. He was so confused. His confusion reflected on the faces of all his other team members. Even Vision looked intrigued and he was a robot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I met her when Thanos held me captive,” Loki said in a weird tone. Tony could see Nebula looked at him as though she didn’t want to kill him. That’s how Tony knew they were friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Held you captive?” Steve asked from across the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Captain. Captive! I swear I have told you this tale before”, Loki whispered in annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t mean we believed it”, Natasha stood up, “I mean you didn’t give us the details exactly”, she said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be grateful I spared your sensibilities ‘the details’ Natasha”, Loki sneered and marched out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t he a drama queen”, Sam said smiling. Tony could see Bucky sitting beside him looking thoughtful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should hear what he has to say”, he said finally.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want to talk Buck”, Sam said turning to his friend? Rival? Tony didn’t know what the fuck it was with these two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but she can tell us”, Bucky replied nodding at Nebula. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m intrigued”, vision interjected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I”, said Wanda agreeing with her boyfriend. Fiance! Fiance, Tony corrected himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you about Loki… It’s better if I show you”, Nebula said mysteriously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean Thor’s not on Earth?” Peter screamed at Happy on the phone. The fact that he could hear Aunt Mays voice next to him shouting ‘Hi Peter’ and the background music of what could only be a casino irritated him further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s with Guardians of the Galaxy. You know that outer space group with that weird douchebag, the tree, the insect girl and…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, Happy I know who they are. I just… Can you please tell me when Thor’s going to be here?” Peter interjected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww… Did you want an autograph, Peter? Is that it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha… No! It’s kinda serious man. Something related to Asgard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon Petey, you don’t have to hide it from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta go Happy”, Peter said exasperated </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey wait… Well, Thor isn’t here, but you know… the other one is. Loki. You can ask…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No”, Peter said firmly. He didn’t know if Sigyn knew Loki or not. But he wasn’t about to talk to the man who destroyed half of New York ten years ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Suit yourself”, said Happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care sweetieeeee”, he could hear May drawl from beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter cut the call and sighed. He went into the kitchen to see Sigyn already there reading from Aunt May’s old recipe books, trying to make him dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had bought her out of hiding as soon as Aunt May left for Vegas. She was currently wearing one of May’s old jeans and a yellow cashmere sweater. Peter thought she looked cute in them. They had subsisted a day on cereal and PB&amp;Js till Sigyn decided she would cook for them. Peter was still worried though. He had seen how weak she had been her first morning here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to go through this trouble Sigyn?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Petey”, she said beaming at him. A part of her hair was braided behind her head and she was whisking eggs into what seemed like pancake batter. She had taken to calling him Petey and a part of him really liked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean Aunt May usually doesn’t leave like this. Even if there’s an emergency, she leaves plenty of leftovers in the fridge. But I guess she’s been feeling weird because of the whole blip thing. I think this thing with Happy is about that too…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Petey...It’s fine”, said Sigyn looking at him fondly. Peter blushed on realising he was babbling again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean… are you sure you should be up doing this Sigyn?”, Peter asked moving to help her in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! You see I whenever I use my magic, I’m burning a bit of my life force. The teleportation spell I used to bring me home took a lot out of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are okay now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter helped chop up some fruit for the pancakes. He didn’t want to tell her pancakes were a breakfast thing. Besides, he loved them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Petey?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said the Asgardians are all here, and that is why my spell brought me to Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what I think.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I should attempt to do it again. It would be easier…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No”, Peter cut her off, “You were half-dead when I found you in that park.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn sighed. Peter knew he was right when he thought Sigyn couldn’t do any more magic for a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What news of Thor?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not on this planet. I guess we will have to wait till Thor gets back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you take me to the Asgardians?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are all the way in Norway, Sigyn. We can’t just book a plane ticket for you there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But couldn’t you ask these friends of yours. You call them the Avengers yes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hesitated. He knew any friend of Thors would be welcome with the Avengers. Or, a less than optimistic part of his mind added, Nick Fury would detain her thinking she was a threat. But Peter mostly wanted to help Sigyn by himself. He wanted to do something, anything to prove himself to Mr Stark again. To prove that Tony was just being over-protective, that he didn’t need to go to the Avengers for help, because he was one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good idea Sigyn. I’m not sure they would help. Or how they would react. Things are pretty distrustful here… especially… especially after Thanos and the blip”, Peter finished lamely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn looked dismayed but nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A thought suddenly struck Peter. He wondered if he should mention that Thor’s brother was still here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sigyn… Thor’s not here but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pete!” came Ned’s booming voice from the living room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In here Ned”, Peter shouted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ned entered the kitchen and saw Peter chopping up some blueberries and Sigyn flipping pancakes and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Breakfast for dinner, cool”, he beamed at them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki and all thought of him left Peter’s mind for the time being. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh. My. God. Did you all see the leaked set photos from the Loki TV series? </p>
<p>Loki + Midgardian Clothing + Rain = Me Spontaneously Combusting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mind TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki meets with an old friend. Nebula comes up with a fascinating way to search for information on the seventh Infinity Stone... and possibly exonerate Loki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony wasn’t sure this was a good idea. Moreover, he didn’t think Reindeer Games would agree. Tony wasn’t sure he wanted to see what resided in the dark, murky depths of Loki’s mind. But according to Nebula, it was their best shot at information on the other Infinity Stone. God wasn’t there an end to this mess? He looked at the bionic implant on his right hand. The hand he had used to snap the Infinity Gauntlet and turn Thanos and his fleet to dust. How many times had he heard people say it was a miracle he survived. Tony wasn’t complaining. He looked a lot like the Emo Russian with this metal hand, and sometimes...sometimes, the phantom pain got really bad. But he was alive. Alive for his daughter and his wife. Morgan and Pepper. He didn’t really believe in a higher power, but god was he thankful he could watch his kid grow up. </p><p>But he had to do his duty. He could never rest. There was no retiring from the Avengers. Except for Clint maybe. After his little stint as a Ninja assassin in Japan, there was no way Ross or any government agency would let him back in on the team… officially of course.</p><p>“Whatcha thinking about, boss?” came Natasha’s teasing voice from behind him.</p><p>“Do you think we should do it?” Tony asked her. When it came to manipulation and broken minds, the Black Widow was an expert.</p><p>“Do you think Loki would agree?” she retorted.</p><p>“Maybe we wouldn’t need to. Maybe we will find all the information we need hiding in Nebula’s sub-consciousness.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of ‘maybes’ Tony."</p><p>Tony noticed she looked worried. A furrow had appeared on her forehead. Nobody had quite believed Loki’s sob story of how he was forced into conquering New York by Thanos. At least Tony didn’t. But when Nebula mentioned it… Mentioned...Torture, Tony didn’t know what to think.</p><p>“We can worry about Loki later,” Natasha said, probably for his benefit, “Let’s focus on getting the information from Nebula now.” She finished placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Tony”, Bruce called out to him from the doorway, "It’s ready.”</p>
<hr/><p>Loki was walking outside into the garden that surrounded the Avengers Headquarters. Something told him it was put in place by Tony’s wife, the Lady Pepper’s design. For one thing, it was beautiful. Nothing like the ugly steel and glass building behind him. The pathway between the garden was flanked with bright yellow flowers he had heard one of the gardeners call ‘daisies’. They looked like star-flowers found on Asgard. Only those were more golden and came with a swirling of blue inside them. The garden was peaceful with no one to disturb him. He liked walking here now when everyone else was occupied with that mad plan Nebula had come up with. He liked that girl. Loki remembered how she had tried to help him. Help, when he thought he wasn’t worth saving. It was a debt he could scarcely forget. </p><p>He felt a rush of sadness swell up within him. The last time he had felt this melancholy was when Sigyn… Thinking of her was painful. But he thought of her often these days. The dreams, nay nightmares, continued, and Loki was helpless to stop them. He wondered what had bought on the change. For years he had managed to keep his grief bottled up inside him. He distracted himself with magic, mischief and jealousy. Hurled himself on the path of blind ambition and wicked degeneracy only to come back here… At this lost, dispirited state. As though someone had ripped a part of his soul away from him. He wondered if temporary death had caused this effect. Or maybe as he was no longer occupied with grand plans of vengeance and ruling, his mind had finally remembered the sting from an old wound.</p><p>He wished Thor was back. Although Loki didn’t like to admit it, even to himself. He wished he had someone to talk to. Someone like…</p><p>“Lily!” Loki exclaimed. A genuine smile stretched across his face. </p><p>He could see a short, dark-haired girl walking up the pathway towards the main entrance of the building. A plump man with straw-coloured hair and a small spiky beard walked hand in hand with her. </p><p>“Your Majesty”, the girl bounded up the pathway hastening her footsteps, causing the plump man to run behind her in distress yelling.</p><p>“Lily. Lily, wait. You shouldn’t run in your condition”, he shouted. </p><p>The ‘condition’ soon became apparent to Loki. The girl was heavily pregnant. She finally caught up to where he stood and smiled up at him. So did the man.</p><p>“Hello, little squirrel,” he said fondly. </p><p>“It’s good to see you again, My Prince”, she replied.</p><p>“Your Majesty”, the rotund man made a short bow at him. It reminded him with a jerk that the Asgardians never knew the full extent of his escapades on Midgard. For them, he was still their dark, slightly (okay more than slightly) mischievous prince.</p><p>“It looks like you two have been busy, Olvar”, Loki said, giving the man a knowing look.</p><p>“There’s nothing much to do on Earth is there”, Olvar shrugged, earning him a reproachful hit on the arm from Lily.</p><p>“Well. I’m happy for you two”, he replied. And Loki was. Lily was his favourite handmaiden. Shy, timid Lily that had been assigned to him by Sigyn. She thought he would loath to pull the kind of hair-raising pranks on this slip of a girl like he did on his other handmaidens. She was right… Eventually. Lily was the closest thing he had to a friend, other than Sigyn of course. He HAD to stop thinking of Sigyn. </p><p>“But why are you here?” he asked changing his train of thought. He was genuinely curious. Valkyrie had helped get the Asgardians settled in Norway. He would be there too if that disgusting phoney Dr Strange hadn’t put him under what was technically house arrest. </p><p>“We want to compile a record of all of Asgard's history and culture. The literature, medicine, memoirs, all of it. It was Olvar’s idea really. Lady Valkyrie was impressed,” Lily looked impressed too, she was beaming up at her husband. </p><p>Now Loki’s interest was truly piqued. </p><p>“How are you going to manage to do that? Asgard burned down.” It still gave him a pang to say those words out loud.</p><p>“Well…” Olvar looked sheepish, “I might… I might have stolen some books from the royal archives and library before evacuating.”</p><p>Now even Loki was impressed. He could picture Olvar pulling out records from their shelves and stuffing them into a large rucksack as Loki’s half-sister was causing mayhem a few doors away. The thought made Loki laugh out loud. </p><p>“And they call me the Trickster.” </p><p>Lily laughed out loud too, while Olvar just blushed and looked down.</p><p>“Well, I only did what I had too. Then your friend,” Olvar dropped his voice to a whisper, even though there was no one to hear, “your big, green friend I mean. When Lady Valkyrie told him of our plan, he and the Avengers offered to help.”</p><p>“Did they?”, Loki asked sceptically. He knew the Avengers liked to be heroes but were they truly a bunch of bleeding hearts?</p><p>“Humanity would also benefit from having this knowledge at their disposal. A simple Soul Forge could help diagnose so many diseases”, Lily chimed in. </p><p>Ah. There it was. Of course, Fury and his cronies had seen an opportunity here.</p><p>“We should go”, Olvar said. He was looking at what Midgardians called a watch that was strapped to his wrist. </p><p>He didn’t notice it before, but both Olvar and Lily were dressed in Midgardian clothes. The flowing dresses of Asgard would have hidden that bump for a few more weeks at least. The simple t-shirt and leggings that Lily was wearing put it all out on display. He looked at Olvar and Lily’s clasped hands and felt the stirrings of, what he thought incredulously, seemed something like jealousy.</p><p>This could never be Loki’s life. Lily seemed to have sensed the sudden downward turn of his mouth for she placed a comforting hand on his own. </p><p>“Your Majesty…”, she hesitated, “I need your permission.”</p><p>“You have not been my handmaiden for quite some time now Squirrel, you don’t need to ask my permission for things. Or have you forgotten?”</p><p>“This is something I want your consent for My Prince”</p><p>“Go on”, he said, smiling down at her.</p><p>“If it’s a boy… can I… will you let me name him Loki?” </p><p>Whatever Loki had been expecting this wasn’t it. He knew Lily considered him a friend more than a master, but he didn’t know if anyone, even a close friend would want to name their first-born after him. Loki didn’t know whether they should.<br/>
 <br/>
For the first time in many days, he was truly at a loss for words. </p><p>“Why in the nine realms would you do that”, the shock on his face must have been palpable because Lily smiled and tightened her grip on this hand.</p><p>“You saved my life… That night at the feast. I have never forgotten”, she said earnestly.</p><p>“I did it because it was the right thing to do”, Loki said, and he meant it. The right thing. How ironic! It was difficult for Loki to consider that he had believed in doing the right thing at one point in his life. </p><p>“And besides, you are the reason we both are married”, Olvar’s observation broke Loki out of his reverie. </p><p>Him and Sigyn. They both had concocted the plan that got Lily and Olvar married. But he didn’t remind this to either of them. </p><p>Stop. Thinking. Of. Her. He mentally schooled himself. It had taken a lot for him to bury her and her memories deep down within his mind. He wouldn’t let them surface again. The pain was just too great.</p><p>He looked at Lily and Olvar’s hopeful faces and found he wasn’t capable of turning them down. Loki placed his hand on the gentle curve of Lily’s belly.</p><p>“Let’s just hope it is a girl”, he said finally.</p>
<hr/><p>Tony entered the lab were Bruce and Nebula were working on this new project. </p><p>Hah. The blue meanie with the green one, Tony thought. He wasn’t smiling.</p><p>He saw Nebula lying on a flatbed, which resembled the ones you found at a doctor’s clinic. Her eyes were closed, and her head was hooked up to a lot of wires that led to a formidable-looking machine that was in-turn attached to a flatscreen. Mind TV. And Tony thought he had seen everything. </p><p>Wanda was standing near Nebula, doing her witchy juju thing over her head. Tendrils of soft red light floated across Nebula’s head as a grainy image flickered to life on the flatscreen. He heard Steve take a sharp breath from his other side. Tony just realised that most of his teammates were here. </p><p>Gathered as if for Super Bowl, Tony thought. It made him feel just a little bit sick.</p><p>“What do you think, doc. We all set?”, Tony directed his question at Bruce.</p><p>“Yes. I am positive this will work,” Bruce said mumbling to himself more than replying to Tony.</p><p>“So how does this work, Bruce?” Steve’s voice chimed in. </p><p>Old man, Tony scoffed. He could see Bucky sitting right beside Steve. Too close for comfort really. He could hardly see one without the other these days. So America’s ass had an admirer. Tony felt glad he had resolved any differences with Bucky. Being the third-wheel would be awkward enough.</p><p>“See, past Thanos could access Nebula’s memories so easily because a part of her brain was improved with artificial implants. Or so we thought. It behaves like a network. A network that for a lack of better word was easy to hack. But any brain, human… Asgardian”, he looked pointedly around the room searching for Loki, but since he saw him nowhere Bruce continued, “Or any other. The brain is a system of neurons. A network, just like any other. Wanda here could access the Network. Make a few neurons go haywire, implant false memories, visions, if you all remember.”</p><p>Oh. Tony remembered all right. He had forgiven the kid for that. She was under Hydra’s influence after all. But he remembered. </p><p>“I think Wanda’s powers could be used to bring a few particular memories to the centre. And with this invention of Nebula’s… I must say I’m impressed with the reverse engineering, we can transmit these neurons to form a clear, complete picture on a screen.”</p><p>“Mind TV”, Tony putting his thought to words. </p><p>“Yes… Somewhat yes”, Bruce said smilingly.</p><p>“And you really think information on the seventh Infinity Stone is hidden somewhere in Nebula’s consciousness?”, Steve asked. </p><p>“It’s not exactly a matter of recalling”, Bruce hesitated, “It’s more like… tuning in… focusing on the small details that go amiss in the vast playground of the huma-Umm, the mind”. </p><p>“So it’s like a Pensieve”, Bucky’s soft voice came from beside Steve. He hadn’t expected Bucky to know what Harry Potter was. </p><p>“Like a what?” came Steve’s confused reply. Oh, Cap. Cap, cap, cap… you needed a serious education.</p><p>“From Harry Potter Steve”, Bucky replied patiently.</p><p>“Who the hell is Harry Potter”, came Steve’s reply.</p><p>The look on Bucky’s face said it all. Natasha and Sam who had just entered through the door and probably had heard most of the conversation just rolled their eyes at each other.</p><p>Wanda chuckled at their exchange. Tony was glad Peter wasn’t here, the boy would have been incredulous to know that someone, let alone the great Captain America, didn’t know about Harry Potter. Hell, he was.</p><p>“It’s a book and movie series, Steve. About magic”, Wanda’s helpful voice chimed in.</p><p>“Damn right, this seems like magic. And I thought I had seen it all.”</p><p>Okay, old man. Calm down.</p><p>“So are we starting or not?”, Nat asked taking a seat next to Bucky. Sam sat by her side.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with”, Tony said and motioned for Wanda to continue.</p><p>“So what do we do, just look for any memory on the Infinity Stone? Like a google search?” Vision asked from the back of the room. Tony almost jumped at his voice. Man the guy knew how to be invisible. Damn it.</p><p>Bruce and Wanda exchanged glances. </p><p>“What is it?" Tony asked</p><p>“We, uh… We’ll get to the Infinity Stone, but Nebula wanted to show you something”, Bruce said pensively.</p><p>“What?” Steve asked, curious.</p><p>“Just watch.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
The screen flicked to life.</p><p>They could see Nebula and Gamora on a what looked like a small desolate planet full of rocks. Thanos’ fortress? Nebula was standing two steps behind her green-skinned sibling while their ‘father’ sat on a floating throne. </p><p>Squidward. Tony recognised the funny looking alien who was Thanos’ top crony.</p><p>He was flanked by two huge, monstrous-looking guards. The two seemed to be carrying a bundle of green in their arms.  </p><p>“Sire…”, they could hear Ebony Maw’s oily voice say, “We’ve found something”, he finished, gesturing to the guards. </p><p>The guards threw the 'something' down at Thanos’ feet, beneath the throne. It was an unconscious, short-haired Loki.</p><p>Tony could see Steve come forward in his seat. The rest of his teammates, like himself, seemed engrossed in the screen.<br/>
 <br/>
The screen flickered and the image was garbled. Only to be replaced a new, clear one. </p><p>“What are we going to do about this prisoner, father?” They could hear Gamora’s voice say, “He bargains well. Seven million units in exchange for any kind of help”. </p><p>“We do not need his help. He’s a son of Odin. If you don’t remember sister, he’s a formidable power in the universe. Even father is afraid of”, Nebula was cut short by her Father’s deathly cold stare. </p><p>“It was providence that lay the Odinson at my feet”, Thanos began. </p><p>“Are you giving him the units to look for one of the stones?”, Gamora asked. Thanos looked to her smiling, while barely sparing Nebula a glance. </p><p>“I’ve already found a stone, little one.”</p><p>Gamora and Nebula gasped simultaneously. </p><p>“Where father, let me go bring it for you”, Nebula said striding forward to face her adoptive father. </p><p>“I need you on a more important mission Nebula”, Thanos said causing her to beam. But the smile was short-lived as Thanos added, “And you also need a new arm. Your sister can throw you across the room without so much as a grimace”. </p><p>“What’s your plan father?” Gamora asked changing the conversation tactfully, glancing with, Tony noted, pity in her eyes at Nebula.</p><p>“It’s the Space Stone”, Thanos replied, “The one Odin and the elder races called the Tessaract. He sought the stones too once. I remember the legends. Odin gave up his quest too soon, and hid the stone in a place where no one would ever think to look”. </p><p>“And where’s that?”  </p><p>“Terra”</p><p>“Earth?” Gamora scoffed, “It is nothing but dirt, a primitive speck of dirt”. </p><p>“That’s warming”, Bruce’s voice broke in. Tony was hooked on the screen to reply.</p><p>“But it is where the Tessaract is. I’ve heard it from the Kree.”</p><p>“The Kree are hardly reliable”, Gamora sounded doubtful.</p><p>“This information is. My forces... My children cannot attack Earth. It falls under the Nine Realms. It is guarded by Asgard… and another. A woman. I’ve heard tales of her from the Kree rebel Ronan. It would be wise if we had someone else do our bidding”. </p><p>“The Odinson is wily. If he gets his hand on the Tessaract, he might take it to his father or keep it for himself.”</p><p>Thanos turned to look at his daughter with a smile that was at the same time indulging and menacing. </p><p>“I don’t intend to give him a choice.”</p><p>“And if he refuses?”</p><p>“He agrees, or I make him agree.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here you are. The story progresses, but gradually. Please bear with me I think this might be a slow burn. </p><p>Also, I have plans for the next chapter. </p><p>Hint: Major Loki whump and possibly a scene from Sigyn's perspective.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Good Deeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony's searching for answers to this fundamental question. Is Loki good?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! Here it is! Another chapter. So a few new characters are introduced here who will be important later on. </p><p>TW: Attempted rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you got him to agree,” Steve said looking at Loki lying unconscious on the table, strapped to wires leading up to a monitor with Wanda hovering above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a bad person Steve,” Wanda replied smilingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t there during the battle of New York. You don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I don’t, but I would like to give Loki a chance. And if Bucky can get another chance so can he,” Wanda said gesturing to the sleeping Asgardian on the table. The Asgardian who had broken New York into pieces the last time he was on Earth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had no reply for Wanda though. So he kept quiet. He had no answer to anyone’s questions where Bucky was concerned. That was his only weakness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce had surprisingly warmed up to Loki, Wanda even more so. Steve didn’t like it one bit. He supposed he was still protective about Wanda, and he didn’t like how Loki and she seemed joined at the hip of late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Wanda is right Captain, everyone deserves a second chance," Vision chimed in from the background. Of course, HE would take Wanda’s side. Things usually don’t go well with men who disagree with the woman they are with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve searched his mind with anything related to another Infinity Stone and so far we’ve come up with nothing,” Tony said walking up to them from his seat beside Vision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And just because Reindeer Games here has agreed to help us one teeny tiny bit doesn’t mean we owe him anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony could still remember the nightmares from seeing the Chitauri army. It was one of the reason’s he built Ultron… God, he didn't want to remember that! And then he had overheard Bruce and the Asgardian’s they had been helping, talking about how Loki had saved the Tessaract instead of letting it be destroyed, then this whole bullshit with Thanos could have been avoided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But could it have been? Would Thanos have found another way? He might have still attacked Earth? Some voice inside of Tony reminded him. Tony told it to shut up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony,” Steve began, trying to quell Tony’s temper, knowing how the God of Mischief had a way of getting under his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No don’t Steve! Thor just brings him here out of nowhere, and the Wizard makes us babysit him while he’s away probably drinking Kombucha on a mountain top somewhere, and we’re stuck with the man who tried to fucking murder us. You can see why I’m pissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, Thor would never endanger Earth, and Loki hasn’t caused any harm…,” Wanda began but Tony cut her off with...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can we be sure Wanda? All he does is sulk and moan in his room all day. And even when he helps us, it’s like he doing us a big favour. You know what…,” Tony said shifting himself closer to Loki to place his Nanobot-controlled bionic hand on top of Wanda’s, “I really want to know what this guy’s problem is. Let me search his mind, and see myself. Hey, Friday get to work. Sorry, Wanda gonna hijack your witchy process. Okay! Seach Loki’s mind and see if this selfish bastard has ever done a single good deed in his miserable life!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, no. I don’t think it’s a good idea," Steve began but when was he ever able to stop Tony from doing something stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His mind’s fragile, you cannot just barge in like that,” Wanda protested, but Tony’s AI had already begun the process and images began to flicker on to the Monitor.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn’s eyes were wet with tears. The equipment Peter called a TV had stopped playing the movie and was now listing out names of the actors and technicians that worked on it. Everyday Sigyn found something to marvel about in Midgard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear Ned’s voice asking her if she liked the movie. The boy and Pete were thick as thieves. Looking at them and watching this movie made her yearn for her childhood. Back when there were no wars to fight, no monsters to slay. Just Thor, Loki and her… and sometimes Sif and their other playmates, joining on their adventures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was beautiful. Is there more?” She did really like this movie. It had wizards, three best friends, a lot of adventure and something called a Sorcerer’s Stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Six more books and seven more movies Sigyn. Hey, maybe we can make a marathon of it sometime. Not on a school night of course. Aunt May would kill me. Even if she’s not here I’m sure she’ll...” Peter’s enthusiastic voice came to an abrupt halt as he looked at the tears in Sigyn’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Hey…,” Peter moved towards Sigyn and put his arms around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… I miss home. My friends. We… We were like that when we were younger. Like Harry, Ron and Hermoine,” Sigyn smiled a bit as she mentioned their names, “It’s difficult to think… to wait…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter felt a pang of guilt go through him. He didn’t want to take help from the Avengers, but what was he doing to help Sigyn himself? There was still a week for Aunt May to come back. He promised himself that if he didn’t find a way till then, he would contact Happy and ask him to reach out to Thor. Or he could simply call Mr Stark himself. No. It was silly but he wanted to prove to Tony he could do something on his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find a way to contact Thor Sigyn, I promise,” he said tightening his grip on the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sigyn. Did you really know Thor when he was younger?” Ned asked. Peter could have kissed him for changing the subject.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn smiled at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. In fact, we grew up in the same palace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, Palace? Wait… Does that make you a princess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well technically… I mean yes. I am a princess of Vanaheim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Asgard?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn considered this. She was still married to Loki. He had to be okay. He had to be alive. She would have known or felt it otherwise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes of Asgard as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… how-” Peter began only to be interrupted by the doorbell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably the Pizza we ordered," Ned said and went to get the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Pizza though. Ned had invited MJ to their little movie night without telling anyone. Peter would have been happy, but he was too acutely aware of the fact that Sigyn was in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn saw a pretty curly-haired girl walk in instead of the Midgardian delicacy they called Pizza. She saw how Petey froze when he looked at her. She noticed the colour drain from the pretty girl’s face when she saw her in Petey’s arms. Sigyn knew these looks. She knew what jealousy was. And misunderstandings between lovers was never a good thing. She knew from experience. Sigyn knew she had to set this right. She looked to Petey trying to communicate this to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MJ… I…I can explain…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn thought that wouldn’t do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She got up and made her towards the wary girl. Ned, bless his soul, was still looking blissfully unaware of anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, you must be MJ. I’m Sigyn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s… uh, my cousin… from Aunt May’s side…” Peter said lamely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MJ did not look convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The images on the monitor flickered to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see then,” Tony huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve thought it was as a bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda was a mix of curious and pensive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce, Nat and Bucky had joined them too. Although they didn’t know yet what exactly had Tony decided to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, what’s going on?” Bruce asked moving to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just watch doc. I think this is going to be short.” Tony replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> T<em>he images on the monitor that were initially hazy had now begun to take a definite shape. </em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They could see a black-haired child around six or seven, run into a room with flowers in his hand. He proceeded to give those flowers to a stunningly-beautiful blonde woman who was dressed in a rich plum-coloured gown. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here mama. For you!” the child cooed excitedly. At this, the woman took him in her arms and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Such a good, sweet boy. My dearest Loki.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene shifted again. The screen was hazy once more. The colours within it twisted and turned till they formed a new image. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a busy market-street crowded with children playing. It looked like a set from one of those Renaissance movies, but the strange objects being sold, the neat, alien look of the roads and dress of the people made it seem otherwordly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asgard, Tony thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four children were making their way to a stall that sold some type of metal ball contraption. The blonde boy and dark-haired girl ran ahead to inspect the toys and were already loosening their purse strings to buy it. A raven-haired boy and silver-haired girl followed them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want one too Sigyn?” the boy asked his companion. The pretty girl looked uncomfortable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t have any gold,” she whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why would you need gold? I’m buying it for you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. My Prince. I’ll ask the Queen for some later. She won’t… I think she’ll be kind enough to…” she trailed off. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy just shook his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course, Mother will give you some gold. She gives me and Thor an allowance. But right now I’m buying this for you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The scene changed again. The same boy and girl were in a handsomely decorated room furnished with a lot of green and gold.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So this your room,” the silver-haired giggled, “It’s so beautiful.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy’s eyes lit up at this compliment, and he regarded the girl fascinated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, this is mine. Only mine. Thank the Norns I don’t have to share with Thor anymore. But it’s yours too now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean,” the girl asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki pulled the girl to give her a tour of his room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See all my books are kept here. That’s the magic ones. That’s my poetry and plays,” he dragged her to a different corner of the room, “Here is where I keep all my toys and playthings. And here-”, he said opening an ornately-carved box, “-is where I keep my allowance. You can take whatever you want from me if you don’t want to ask Mother. Best if you don’t touch this red pouch though, it’s things I stole from Thor.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My prince, this is very kind but…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no, no. You’re not to hesitate. From now on whatever’s mine is yours. The room, the books, the gold. Come here anytime you want, and take whatever you need.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl smiled at this sweet display of chivalry and proceeded to give a peck on the boy’s cheek.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you, Loki.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scene shifted once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki was sitting across the table from a mousy-haired girl. They both were bent over a book, and he was trying to teach her to read. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s this rune then?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nuathiz?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. It’s Gebo. Nauthiz has a diagonal line intersecting a straight one. Gebo is the intersection of two diagonal lines, as you can see here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think I’ll ever get it right, My Prince,” the girl, who looked to be in her late teens, sighed dejectedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, now. We are going to get nowhere with that attitude. If my oaf of a brother can learn these runes, so can you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl smiled at that, showing two slightly-larger incisors, what humans called bunny teeth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you’ll be busy soon. You and the Princess have to get things ready for the Spring Feast.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I assure you, Lilly, that’s not going to impact your education in any way. When I’m busy, I’ve asked Olvar, the librarian to instruct you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you doing so much for me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are my handmaiden. I don’t wish for her to be an imbecile.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. Of course. What else could it be?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lilly just smiled. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce recognised the girl from the scene, she looked a bit younger, and she was definitely not pregnant, but it was the same Asgardian who had met with him. He kept his observations to himself. No one else spoke a word. Everyone had their eyes glued to the screen with rapt attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you are forgetting Your Highness, I’m a whore,” Loki was sitting across the table from a very attractive woman with long chestnut hair and a wispy red gown that showed more than it hid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And! You really think a princess would want a former whore in here employment?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sigyn isn’t like that. She’s the nicest person in this world. And you want to be near Fandral, do you not?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course… I mean, I do love him.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Katya...This is folly!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Love is folly, Your Highness.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki rolled his eyes at the girl. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s going to break your heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nobody cares about a whore’s heart. I don’t either.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you stop calling yourself that!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why? It won’t change a thing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It matters to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katya looked at him with big doe eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a weird creature, My Prince.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve heard that before.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Katya shook her head.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, you really are!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re having dinner with a who...with a prostitute, and you’re not even going to…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Going to what, Katya? That’s not my...for a lack of better word style.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re really kind,” Katya said.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki looked almost offended.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The girl just giggled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well yes, any man who gets me dinner without expecting me to service him afterwards is…well, he’s either interested in men, impotent, in love, or just kind.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a thrilling hypothesis, darling.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s true. I know you like women too, and I dare not suggest anything about your physical prowess. So that just leaves two things, either you’re a decent person or you’re loyal. Or perhaps both.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki looked at her keenly and sighed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll talk to Sigyn first thing tomorrow. She won’t have any objections.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda smiled as she watched this interaction take place. She knew Tony’s intentions had been to the contrary, but she was now further convinced of Loki being good. She watched intently, her hands still working magic at Loki’s temples when the scene shifted again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the end of the Spring Feast. His mother and father had already retired to bed. But Asgard was awake, they would be indulging in drink and revelry till the sun came up, the idiots. Loki needed to get away for a few minutes. He was worried about Queen Cerita’s presence in the palace today. Lot’s of delegates from other realms attended this feast, but why she was invited Loki never knew. Although never quite proven, it was certain that her forces were responsible for Northern Vanaheim’s destruction. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The last he had seen Sigyn, she was with Thor talking to one of the old masters of Nidavellir. Yes, she would be safe with Thor. Queen Cerita couldn’t harm her physically, but her endless bullying never ceased when it came to Sigyn. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki was walking through an empty corridor in the Asgardian palace when a scream pierced through the air. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A scream Loki recognised. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A horrible scene met his eyes as he darted towards the source of the sound. Seated in an empty hallway was Weslei, son of Queen Cerita. He was looking amusedly at something before him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now, now boys. Calm down. You each will get your turn. There’s no need to rush.” Loki could hear him say.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In front of Weslei was a group of soldiers clustered around a table, and on that table, kicking and flailing was…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lilly!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some of the soldiers moved at the sound of the voice, and Loki lost his cool. Two men had their hands around Lilly’s legs holding them apart, while another pressed a hand down her mouth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Prince Loki, have you come to join us?” the sick bastard asked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki made no answer, he just moved towards the table. The men still had their paws on her, one hand was groping a breast through the fabric of her gown while others moved around her waist, thighs and…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get away from her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was so much danger in Loki’s tone that they instantly complied. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Guards!” Loki called out to the useless drunkards who should have been here guarding the palace. A few came running at the urgency and loudness of his voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lifted Lilly off the table and wrapped her in his green silk cloak. And turned on Weslei with a look on his face that promised murder.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Avengers watched slightly sickened from what they saw but thankful that they didn’t see more. Bruce felt like throwing up. Especially, when he remembered the happy face of the girl he last saw. The scene changed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki was in some sort of prison cell. There was nothing but blackness here. He sat in a corner not moving, not thinking, trying not to breathe when he heard the sound of footsteps. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loki?” A female voice asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loki, I’ve come to free you,” the voice said, and suddenly the pitch-black cell was filled with light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It took a while for Loki’s eyes to adjust to his surroundings, and when they did, he could see a blue-skinned woman looking down at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nebula?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on. We’ve got to go!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nebula helped Loki to his feet and ushered him out of the cell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are we going?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll put you in one of the spaceships. Fly East, take two jumps and you’ll reach Xandar…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nebula. It’s not going to work,” Loki said dejectedly. His skin was yellow and sunken, and there were dark purple circles underneath his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It has too.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s too risky. He’ll know if he already doesn’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even my father can’t know everything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The sirens blazing through the long corridor seemed to tell otherwise.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit!” They said together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Search the corridors. The prisoner could not have gotten far.”  Loki felt a chill at Thanos’ voice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What I don’t understand Sire is how he could have used magic to escape when our handcuffs prevent him from doing that.” They could hear Ebony Maw’s voice ask.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He might have had help.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not one of Thanos’ children is capable of this sort of treachery.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll see soon enough.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh no," Nebula whispered, and Loki could see the frightened expression on her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Use your magic. See if you can teleport out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m too weak for that Nebula.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We have to do something. He can’t… My father can’t know Loki.” She looked at him with such desperation that Loki felt for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki and Nebula ran down one corridor after another, dodging the guards. The next turn they took unfortunately led to a dead end. They were trapped. At any moment Thanos and Ebony Maw would walk down the hallway and see them together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They could hear voices getting louder and the dull thuds of Thanos’ footsteps. That’s when Loki made a decision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay here. Do not move. Do not talk. Do not try to help. Do you understand me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. But what are you going to do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanos is going to get only one of us today.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nebula had removed the shackles that bound his magic. And with the last remaining strength in him, Loki performed a concealment spell to hide her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right as Thanos came face to face with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Trickster!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Titan”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where do you think you are going?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh just out for a moonlit walk. See that prison cell of yours got quite boring for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did it now?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes. No sense of style at all. Maybe you could redecorate…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who helped you escape?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki grit his teeth. C’mon not much longer. He needed the spell to not give out now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you seriously think, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief, need another person’s help? You underestimate me, Titan.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will speak to him with respect.” The snivelly Ebony Maw commanded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No need to lose our patience, Maw. This one loves to speak. And I grow tired of hearing him. Perhaps you can find a way to shut him up.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thanos looked at Loki menacingly as two of the guards put the handcuffs back on him and held him prisoner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what I mean, Maw.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ebony Maw looked almost gleeful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Sire.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was wrong. Loki was convulsing on the table. Bruce moved quickly to remove the wires from his head while Wanda stopped her magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening to him?” Steve asked nervously. Even Nat looked worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like he’s afraid of something. Of the memory that follows,” Wanda responded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other screen showing Loki’s vitals picked up his heart rate increasing. Tony was watching all this from a corner, his feet frozen to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki’s twitching and turning slowed down. He opened his eyes. Slowly the god got up from his bed, causing everyone to back down in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” He shouted, sounding dangerous.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Nauthiz and Gebo are names of actual Norse runes. </p><p>Also, I had other plans for this chapter, but things don't always turn out the way we want do they? Good thing it's a lot longer than the others.</p><p>I will really, really try to write a chapter from Sigyn's perspective. I think it's a long time coming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Chase And A Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sigyn remembers an event from her childhood. Peter is forced to take help. Loki cannot sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't want to mess with any body's imagination or how they see the characters. But I always imagine McKenna Grace as a younger Sigyn and Emilia Clarke in her Daenerys avatar as my older Sigyn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So you are a princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“From outer space?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve been hiding in our house all this while?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I go out of state for one week, one week Petey,” Aunt May sounded exasperated. </p><p> </p><p>“May, listen I can explain,” Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>“Explain then.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were in the park, Ned and me. And she comes out from nowhere. And she’s all hurt, and I couldn’t bear to leave her alone, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“So you just brought her home with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter Benjamin Parker, she’s a girl, not a stray kitten!”</p><p> </p><p>“Umm… I’m sorry to bother you, Lady May. If I am not welcome here, I would leave right away, do not blame Peter for this,” Sigyn interrupted. </p><p> </p><p>They were standing in the hallway, the three of them. Peter and Sigyn were sitting on the sofa watching movies when May came back. And to say it was a shock, would be an exaggeration. May’s first thought was, ‘Oh he’s got a girlfriend’, the second was ‘What the hell. How old is she?’, and the third ‘Peter, you are dead’.</p><p> </p><p>But now they were here saying that the girl, Sigyn was from Asgard, was friends with Thor and apparently, capable of doing magic. May didn’t believe it until the girl took the dead flowers from her vase and turned them into fresh blossoms. Her nephew was Spiderman, so May supposed she shouldn’t be that surprised. </p><p> </p><p>“Let her stay here May, please,” Peter implored. </p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you contacted Tony?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s Tony?” Sigyn asked, looking at Peter quizzically.</p><p> </p><p>Oh boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Umm... Actually May, I kinda don’t want to talk to Tony about this, so I’d appreciate it if you don’t tell Happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Petey that’s ridiculous. I don’t mind helping a friend of Thor’s, but this girl needs to get home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Peter sighed. “But Thor’s off-world, and even if I tell Tony, he wouldn’t have a way of contacting him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your other friend, Mister Strange?”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor Strange, May!’</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he’s a wizard, isn’t he? Can’t he look in a crystal ball or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter, a wizard might be of help. There are multiple spells that can be used to contact Thor,” Sigyn said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then! We’ll go to Bleeker Street as soon as I get back from school tomorrow.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Is his diva tantrum over?” Tony asked not without a tinge of guilt in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You know very well you're at fault here Tony.” Steve, as usual, tried to make him see sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah man, I can’t believe I am saying this, but you were kind of a dick to Loki,” Rhodey chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Rhodes. That’s real supportive pal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I happen to agree with Rhodey. You were a dick,” Nebula commented from beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. What would you like me to do? Apologize to Rock of Ages?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Natasha looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Loki slept restlessly that night. He slept restlessly every night after returning from the dead. Returning from the dead! What a notion, Loki thought humorlessly. </p><p> </p><p>He hated that Stark had dug deep in his memories, Loki never let anyone look inside his head. It was chaos in there. Chaos only he could decipher. No one else was allowed in, no except Sigyn that is. Loki turned over in his bed restlessly, the night was warm and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. His bed was soft, but not as comfortable as the one on Asgard he would have to admit. It pained him to think of Asgard. It pained him to think of anything related to his home. To his past. To Sigyn. Yet Stark had gone around and poked inside his memories. </p><p> </p><p>He had enough people in his head. He didn’t need the Avengers there too. And to think that they might have seen what was done to him. What... Thanos did to him. Loki shook his head. No. Never. Not again. Even if it meant that the Wizard would throw him out of this realm for not cooperating. </p><p> </p><p>Loki closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But his dreams didn’t help either. Behind those closed eyes, memories of Sigyn would assault him. Fragments of their life gone by. Scenes from their childhood. Loki couldn’t understand what had changed. He had succeeded in burying his dead wife’s memories so deep inside him that even he couldn’t access them. But now they were brimming to the surface. Like tides crashing over an island. Or a corpse floating above to the surface of the water, a voice in the back of his head seemed to say. Loki sat up suddenly. No… no corpses. He wouldn’t think of that. Of course not, that dreadful voice spoke up again, there were no corpses. You couldn’t even find her body. </p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Loki shouted. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the bedside drawers and pulled out a small bottle full of pills that Wanda had given him. Loki would often catch her scrutinising his face, searching for something in his eyes. He had always thought she was trying to figure out his intentions, his motives like Natasha or the rest of the Avengers did. It was, apparently, not the case. Wanda had thrust these pills into his hand one day.</p><p> </p><p>Loki could remember her exact words. </p><p> </p><p>“I know what it feels like. Waking seems so painful, you want to go to sleep. But sleep...sleep’s worse because that’s when the nightmares appear. Take a pill before you go to bed. It helps.”</p><p> </p><p>From what he could gather, Wanda had lost her family too. But she had Avengers, and he had nobody. His oaf of a brother seemed more interested in cavorting with the rag-tag bunch they called the Guardians of the Galaxy.</p><p> </p><p>Loki flipped the bottle open and swallowed the entire stock of pills. He was a god after all. Loki thought one pill wouldn’t make much of a difference. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> The three children ran side by side through the dense forest. The silver-haired girl flanked on either side by a blonde boy and a taller raven-haired one.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why are we out at this time Thor, Mother will have our hides if she finds out,” the raven-haired boy admonished his older brother.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “C’mon brother, live a little!” Thor replied. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But where are we going, Thor? You could tell us,” the girl chimed in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The blonde-haired boy turned to face his companions. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Direwolves!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?” the girl looked incredulous and excited. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Impossible,” the raven-haired boy scoffed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just because you’re better at books than me brother, doesn’t mean you know everything.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Direwolves have been extinct for centuries now. The last direwolf is said to have died about a millennium ago.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Loki is this true? Could there really be more direwolves?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sigyn, I’m pretty sure it’s impossible.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Brother I heard it with my very own ears. Down at the stables, a few merchants were talking about how a litter of direwolves were spotted in the caves near the mountains.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “A group of-Thor you oaf. Did you seriously pull us out of our beds because of a stupid rumour.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It might be a rumour, it might not. There’s no harm in looking.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mother said we need to stay inside” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And suddenly YOU have an overwhelming desire to be good. You?’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sigyn!” both boys said at the same time and turned to the little silver-haired girl, still dressed in her white nightgown. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “There’s no harm in looking,” she said sheepishly, glancing at Loki for approval. Loki just rolled his eyes.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What is your fascination with monsters Sigyn?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Direwolves are only as monstrous as their trainers,” Thor said solemnly, causing Loki and Sigyn to glance at him in amusement.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What? I read that somewhere.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Didn’t know you could read,” Loki said, causing Sigyn to punch him in the arm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Stop it you two. Let’s go see these direwolves and get back to bed before anyone finds us gone.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crunch.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Did you hear that?” Sigyn said. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” Thor replied, “what was that?” he turned to look at his brother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We might have company,” Loki muttered. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Out of the shadow of the thickets, the three could see a pair of glowing eyes looking at them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Looks like the rumours were true,” Thor said excitedly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shhh. Keep quiet brother. If it's a mother wolf, she’ll be on the defensive. We need to be careful.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The pair of shining eyes inched closed towards them. Loki, Sigyn and Thor unconsciously took a step back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They wouldn’t tell each other or realise themselves, but the hair on the back of their necks had stood up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t worry you two. You know I have a way with animals.” Sigyn said and went closer towards the dark shape coming out of the bushes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sigyn… Sigyn come back,” Loki’s voice had taken on a fearful tone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Brother Sigyn can easily tame the wolf. Why are you so worried.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why was he so worried? Loki wondered. He had been the most perceptive out of the three. Sigyn was too trusting, and good and Thor always hit first, talked later, and thought last.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thor’s question had put Loki’s brain into overdrive. The dark shape became more visible in the starlit night sky. It’s too big to be a direwolf cub and too small to be a mother. Direwolves were supposed to grow bigger than horses. This one looked just like a regular wolf, except its muzzle and pointed ears… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sigyn!” Loki shouted and pulled the girl towards him just as she was about to reach out and touch the beast’s dark fur. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Loki run,” Thor shouted as he ducked to avoid the beast’s snarling mouth and the three of them made a run for it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Odin’s beard! What was that?” Thor cried as he ran alongside his brother and friend, not daring to look behind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Definitely not a direwolf,” Sigyn said panting from all the running.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re running in the wrong direction, the palace is the other way,” Loki realised. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Brother, any direction away from that thing is the right one.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All of three of them came to a grinding halt and stared incredulously at the sight before them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three more creatures were standing across their path, with murderous, shining eyes and snarling mouths that craved to bite. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The creature that they had previously assumed to be a direwolf had caught up to them and was blocking their retreat menacingly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Loki, Thor. These creatures... they are hellhounds.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No way.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hellhounds? But why would hellhounds be here on Asgard? Heimdall would have seen them!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Did you ever think, this is why Frigga told us not to play outside?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Damn it!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The hellhounds inched closer towards their prey, stalking them with a steady gaze and slobbering mouths. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do something Thor,” Loki turned towards his brother.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No! He can’t fight a hellhound, they’ll rip him to pieces.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m the son of Odin. I doubt a hellhound-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut up Thor!” Loki and Sigyn said together. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay. So I’ll do an invisibility spell. And on a count of three, run left.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “One. Two. Three!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The three ran for their lives, their collective strength pushing one of the hellhounds blocking their path out of their way.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Run towards the cave!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They could hear the crunching of leaves and the growls of the beasts behind them getting closer and closer.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I thought they couldn’t see us!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, but they can smell us. I don’t think Loki’s illusions or spells will keep them away.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Norns help us!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The hellhounds were so close, Sigyn could feel their breaths tickling her ankles.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t think I can run any longer,” Sigyn said panting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get inside the caves, the hellhounds are too big to get in.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sigyn followed Loki and Thor inside the mouth of a narrow cave, too small to allow fully grown hellhounds inside, but just wide enough to let three children crawl through.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sigyn’s spirits lifted a bit as she entered the cave only to be utterly perplexed as she landed flat on the ground of a forest clearing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sigyn looked around in fright and saw Loki and Thor with confused expressions matching hers.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The three looked around in disbelief to see the hounds snarling and angry as ever.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The scream that came out of their mouths rang through the trees, and Loki, Sigyn and Thor ran for their lives with the hellhounds in close pursuit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What in the nine realms happened!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The cave…. I remember going in and…” Sigyn could barely talk as she ran. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We can’t run forever. We need to hide.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I know! Let’s climb up the trees,” Thor stopped looking at the foliage around them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wait a minute… Why are the trees so low and thin?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Loki looked around the forest of thin, weedy trees with spider-like branches, at the brightness of the light around them and that’s when he realised.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re not in Asgard!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?” Thor and Sigyn stopped running too and looked back in shock at Loki.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It looks like early morning in here and we haven’t been running THAT long. And the trees, these never grow on Asgard. It’s nothing like the forest back home.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The three of them could hear the growling of the hounds coming nearer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Great. Heimdall or one of the soldiers spotting us was the only hope we had. And now we’re going to be dog food,” Thor said bitterly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, we aren’t. Loki, Thor was right. Let’s climb the trees.” Sigyn said running back to Loki and beckoning him and Thor towards one of the spidery trees. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But they’re not big enough.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh, they will be,” Sigyn smiled at them and placed her hands on the roots of the tree. Suddenly the earth around it began to shake and it grew taller and taller.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Its spidery branches grew thicker and spread wider to overlap those on other trees. Sigyn used her powers to bend a branch downwards to help them climb up, and Thor quickly broke it off once they were safely settled to prevent the hounds from grabbing them.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This was brilliant, Sigyn!” Loki said earnestly, earning a beaming smile from the little girl.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now if only Heimdall could see us!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sigyn woke up with a start. She looked around her surroundings in disorientation. I’m in Midgard. This is Petey’s room. Sigyn heaved a sigh of relief. Or maybe it was nostalgia. She didn’t know why she had this dream and now. It had been centuries since the incident with the hellhounds and Nornheim. </p><p> </p><p>She sat on the top bunk of Peter’s bed contemplating all that had happened. </p><p> </p><p>The battle at the Yellow planet, the fight with Nidhogg... the falling. And then nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Peter said 6 years had passed since the Asgardians arrived as refugees on earth. It was ironic that the same Asgard which provided her with a home when she had none was now reduced to this. Ironic and sad. Terribly, terribly sad. </p><p> </p><p>Peter didn’t know the details of what had happened. But to Sigyn, it didn’t really matter. Ragnarok had come to pass. The prophecy was true. Maybe that’s why she had this dream after so long. The Norn’s prediction had come to pass after all. </p><p> </p><p>She was happy that Thor was alive. Despondency was not in Sigyn’s nature, which was a blessing considering how dark Loki’s moods could get sometimes. Loki. She hadn’t dared to ask Petey about Loki. She hadn’t had the strength to even utter his name. In her heart, she believed he was alive. This little hope kept her smiling, kept her cheerful. She couldn’t bear to hear the contrary. </p><p> </p><p>This was the day she would get her answers. She knew witches and warlocks practised on Midgard. But she didn’t think there would be one powerful enough to get her home. Home? Where was home again? Vanaheim was lost to her. She closed the doors on that one herself. Asgard was destroyed. So where was home?</p><p> </p><p>Where it has always been! A tiny voice inside her spoke up. Loki. He was her home. And she was his. Neither of them could rest until they were together. </p><p> </p><p>If the wizard, this Strange, would lead her to Loki, she would be in his debt forever. </p><p> </p><p>Unbidden a thought popped into her head. </p><p> </p><p>‘If he’s alive that is’.</p><p> </p><p>Sigyn shook it off. No, he is alive. But years had passed since the incident with Nidhogg. It had been almost 100 years in Earth’s time. What if he’s found someone else? What if he’s forgotten me and I just walk in disrupting his life?</p><p> </p><p>No. That could not be. Loki was hers. He would never. </p><p> </p><p>‘But wouldn’t you want him to? Wouldn’t everyone else want him to?’</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Sigyn muttered out loud and got out of bed to face the coming day.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Norn And The Disney Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of the dream from the previous chapter. Loki has an epiphany. And finally sees with a familiar face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nothing’s happening!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can see that you big oaf, there’s no need to shout.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not? It’s not like those disgusting mutts can do anything about it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To demonstrate this, Thor broke a twig from one of the branches and threw it at the hounds below. It landed square on the forehead of one of the hounds. The creature whimpered in pain before snarling with what seemed like increased hatred, at the three of them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t like this,” Sigyn said, “we’ve been calling for Heimdall, and no one’s responding. I’m beginning to think, whatever realm this is, it is out of his sight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please don’t say that,” Thor groaned.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father will be looking for us, we’ve been gone for hours now,” Loki said, “besides, we are safe up here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud. The branches around them shook.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loki. What was that?” Sigyn asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The three of them looked down to see the hounds repeatedly hitting the trunk of the tree with their heads. They would draw back, do a little run and slam. Everything around them shook.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. No way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The branches shook more violently now, and the thick offshoot on which they were resting became unsteady with every passing moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A split ran through the tree, causing the branches to droop dangerously low. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nooo!” they shouted together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are these damned dogs so strong,” Thor cried.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He, Sigyn and Loki, were hanging on to the branch for dear life. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>With a great groan, the tree gave out, causing the branch to fall to the ground, the three of them still on it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They landed in a pile on the ground. Sputtering and coughing, they looked up to see the hounds moving steadily towards them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to go now,” Loki cried.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think I can.” The strange tone of Sigyn’s voice caused Loki and Thor to glance towards her in concern. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn’t look good. One of her legs was caught in the crash. Her ankle was swollen and sticking out at a painful-looking angle. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes you can,” Loki said, as he and Thor put an arm around her to support her weight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No. Listen, you two. You need to leave now!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The hounds were gathered around them in a circle now, leaving no space to go. They were slowly closing in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I’ve had enough of these godforsaken pups!” Thor grabbed a branch on the ground and leapt forward to attack the dogs. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thor, no!” Loki and Sigyn groaned in unison.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The stick broke when it came in contact with the hound’s thick skin. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, oh,” Thor said, before being flung back by another hound. His body hit the trunk of a nearby tree with a thud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They all leapt forward to attack, right as Loki pushed Sigyn to the ground covering her body with his own.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The screams that came out of him were inhuman as the hounds scratched at his back. Only Sigyn’s tortured cries on seeing her best friend attacked matched the noises in ferocity. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki thought he couldn’t take a moment more of pain when it suddenly stopped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thunder cracked overhead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A bolt of lightning darted from the sky directly towards each of the hounds.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get. Off. My. Brother,” Thor said, looking murderous. His eyes were glowing blue and sparks of electricity shot from his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki gave him a small smile, still half-dizzy from the pain.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thor quickly rushed to Loki and Sigyn’s side and put his arms around them. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We need to get out of here, you two are hurt,” he said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We can’t. Heimdall can’t hear us,” Sigyn answered. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are we supposed to-ahhhhh,” Loki cried as the ground beneath them gave away.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was as though a black hole appeared beneath their feet, flinging them downwards. They waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, the three of them landed on what looked like a pile of soft, cosy cushions.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome children,” a red-haired lady said, smiling at them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The appropriate response would have been ‘thank you’ or maybe even ‘who are you’, but looking at the strange woman with deep flaming red hair and long, sweeping red robes, the only response they could manage was…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman just laughed. It was a sweet laugh. Not soft and feminine like a light elf or nymph’s, nor a booming one like a witch’s. But there was something ethereal about her voice, nevertheless. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Something about this woman made the three of them uneasy. She looked very old but very young. Scary yet beautiful. Wise and mad, all at the same time. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here drink this,” she pulled out two bottles of potions from one of the shelves in the room. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thor, Loki and Sigyn took a quick look around the place. They were in a shack of sorts, small and dingy. Filled with a weird, but not unpleasant scent, and packed with strange objects, herbs and bottles. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you a witch?” Loki gasped. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always curious aren’t you, Little Prince,” the woman said, still smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t speak now child, you are hurt. Take this portion for the pain. It’ll stop the bleeding too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Surely, Loki could see the white of his shirt had been stained red at the back. Thor and Sigyn shot him a horrified look.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We won’t drink it, not until you tell us who you are,” Sigyn said.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drink first, then we will talk, and then I’ll transport you back home.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you can take us back home, why don’t you do it now,” Thor said indignantly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drink the potions children, all your questions will be answered.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thor grabbed the two bottles from the strange woman’s hand and gave it to Loki and Sigyn, who quickly chugged it down.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To their surprise, a warmth seemed to flow through their entire body, leaving the pain behind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are a witch, aren’t you?” Loki said, smiling now.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid you're mistaken Little Prince, I am a Norn.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sigyn and Loki dropped the empty bottles to the floor. Thor’s eyes were as wide as saucers. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman simply smiled that mysterious smile at them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, and you are in Nornheim. Home of the Norns,” she said. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You are a Norn,” Thor asked slowly, “this means you can see the future,” he cried excitedly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They can’t just see the future Thor, Norns are the future,” Sigyn added.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If this is Nornheim, why didn’t you help us when I was getting torn apart by those bloody hounds?” Loki spat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My child, Norns may write destiny, but we don’t interfere with it. Once it’s written, the ink is dry. Neither mortal nor god can change it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So getting chased by those horrid creatures was our destiny?” Sigyn asked, visibly confused. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Princess. So was Vanaheim, so your uncle Frey's death, so was your coming to my doorstep.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She looked at the three genially.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If the hounds didn’t chase you, you wouldn’t have found the passage that led you here. You needed to be here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And why is that,” Thor asked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because I want to prove myself wrong. Because I want to wipe the slate of destiny clean.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m terribly sorry, My Lady. But we don’t understand,” Loki said sitting up straighter to look at the Norn searchingly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Listen carefully children. The destiny of Asgard is linked to you three. As long as you three are together, Asgard stands. Scattered, Asgard’s fall is inevitable.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We don’t understand-” Sigyn began in a small voice but the Norn spoke over her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Each of you needs to listen. Thunder and might are in your veins Prince Thor, victory is your crown and nought else. But by fate’s decree, you are a gypsy - great a many sorrow awaits your path.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Thor looked shaken at this proclamation. But besides the words 'victory' and 'might', nothing managed to stay put in his head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My Little Prince, ice-cold might have been your birth, loud your cries. But your end comes surrounded by fire, with not a sound escaping your lips. Oh, little thief, bringer of chaos and mischief, many a thing you would steal, but none as precious as a loving heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki couldn’t take his eyes off the Norn. He looked at her steadfast, drinking in her every word.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Silver-haired Princess, Waiting is what’s writ in your fate. Wait you shall for a long reunion. But worry not, for waiting is better than death. In the land of souls, you begin your exile, awaiting Ragnarok to pass. Bride of Asgard, so it shall be.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sigyn looked intently at her too. But the Norn’s words confused her further. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you telling us this?” Loki asked her again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, please what do you mean-” Thor said before...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Time for you to leave.” The Norn said suddenly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The portal below them opened once more and swallowed them whole. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki opened his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He groggily looked about to realise he was still in his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why did he dream about THAT event? And now of all times? The visit to Nornheim happened centuries ago. He had forgotten all about it. Or at least he thought he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it the fact that he did somehow change fate? Or was Wanda’s sleep medication simply too powerful? Aeons had passed since that encounter. Loki remembered landing on the gardens in his father’s palace. He remembered limping back inside with Thor and… Sigyn by his side. His mother had shrieked looking at them. Apparently, time worked differently in Nornheim, they were there at least for a day and a half, but it was only minutes since a servant had discovered their beds empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered smiling at his mother reassuringly, before collapsing in her arms. The portion had worn out. Loki only woke up in the healing rooms next. He could feel Sigyn’s soft hand caressing his. His mother’s lullabies, soothing his pains. Even his father and Thor had been there, too worried to leave his side. Too pensive to say anything. Loki had forgotten all of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbidden tears came to his eyes. Both his parents had died before he could set things right with them. He didn’t even want to remember how cruel he had been to Frigga the last time they spoke. It filled Loki with shame. And Thor? He resented Thor, berated him, stabbed him, betrayed him - yet Thor was the one Loki wanted to see now. Him and Sigyn… But even thinking of her was too painful. Loki would settle for Thor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted his brother with him. Or he wanted to be by his brother’s side. That was the only right thing. Even the Norn said so, but they hadn’t listened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of us were Asgard’s fate. But Sigyn was dead, and his brother was light-years away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t bring Sigyn back from the dead, but he would not leave Thor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was surprised to see Loki striding towards him in the common room. The Asgardian had spent all his time locked up in his room, refusing to talk to anyone. Well, anyone but Wanda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To be honest,  Steve was not quite happy with this new, budding friendship between Wanda and Loki. He knew Wanda could relate to the loss and suffering Loki had seen in his life, but that didn’t stop him from feeling uneasy. He didn’t trust anyone completely at this point, and Wanda was his responsibility. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky, however, did not agree with him. "She’s strong enough to take care of herself", he always said. Steve knew Bucky sympathised with Loki. If anyone knew the painful effects of having your mind under someone else’s control, it was Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed. He had been trying to make Bucky forgive him. He was still mad at Steve’s plan to stay back in the 40s with Peggy. He did not go through with it, but it didn’t mean Buck didn’t feel betrayed by his thoughts. Gladly, Natasha had talked him out of it. "Peggy lived a full life. She married, had children and created SHIELD. Bucky, however, needs you, he’s only come back to being himself. You cannot leave him alone," she had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was glad he listened to her. He was still lost, thinking of Bucky when Loki walked up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Captain,” Loki beamed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki,” Steve nodded warily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Tony here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone home to Pepper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Lady Pepper, I should pay my compliments to her. It is very rude of me to have never met her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want Loki,” Steve asked firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I come to you with a proposition.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What proposition?” Wanda’s voice interjected, as she and Vision walked into the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Wanda. It’s good to see you!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki hugged her and wished her a good morning. Steve looked uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as Vision. He was staring daggers at the god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahem,” he cleared his throat, “you were talking to the Captain about a proposition Mr Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked at him with interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Loki’s fine,” he said smilingly. A smile that Steve was sure had a hidden agenda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The proposition goes as such. I wish for a way to contact my brother and see him again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not possible,” Steve began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They, especially Natasha, had kept in contact with the Guardians of the Galaxy. But recent reports from them had confirmed that Thor wasn’t on the Benetar. Steve guessed that he had gone off to investigate this other Infinity Stone. Loki knew that though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that Captain,” Loki said, turning his eyes from Vision to Steve, “but as a master of magic, I have different means of contacting my brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There it was. Loki wanted his full powers reinstated. Currently, Strange had bound them with a spell, so Loki could only use a part of his magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Steve said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hear him out Steve,” Wanda interjected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Wanda dear. There’s something in it for you too Captain. I will let Tony and Bruce tinker around in my mind, but only if Thor’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve actually smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you need your big brother around you? Like a guardian? What are you five?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One thousand and fifty-eight in Earth years, actually,” Loki said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not going to happen, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve-” Wanda began, but he quickly shut her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Wanda, I am not taking that risk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I assure you, I am not going to back down on my promise. You will be free to explore any memory AFTER you let me bring Thor back to Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you promise?” All three of them turned to see Tony standing in the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pinky swear it. I won’t believe it until you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked like the cat that got the cream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, I promise. You can count on my word Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s go to my lab. Bruce is already there. Whatever information we find, we need to send it to Nebula and Carol. Might speed up their search up there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I remember, the deal was tha-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, Tommy Wiseau. I remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s words died in his mouth as Tony moved from the doorway to reveal the tall, muscular frame of…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Steve could hear Loki mutter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit shit shit.” He didn’t want Happy to know anything about Sigyn, yet here was, blocking their way, just as they were about to go see Dr Strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there, Petey. Where you running off to in such a hurry?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Happy looked from Peter’s nervous face to Ned’s scared and Sigyn’s confused ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes rested on Sigyn with interest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, that was bad, thought Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Happy asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, you must be Happy. Petey has said so much about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn went forward to shake Happy’s hand. He winced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. Strong grip.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Please forgive me. I forget that you mortals aren’t like the rest of us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh. What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a martial arts expert,” Ned said quickly, “forget’s how strong she is.” He croaked out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s.. Uh, impressive,” Happy looked wary, as he and Sigyn could only smile sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Sigyn Princess of Vanaheim and As-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anaheim! Anaheim, Happy,” Peter quickly cut in, “she’s a princess in Anaheim… in Disneyland. Yes. She plays Elsa. I mean look at her hair,” he said quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Happy was looking at the three of them, uncertainly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Disney Princess huh?” He looked at Sigyn carefully and took a few steps towards her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My niece is a huge fan. Hey, why don’t you drop by at her birthday party? It is actually two weeks from now-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay Happy, I think that’s enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We really need to go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Sigyn called out to Happy, as they rushed out into the street before Happy could say anything else. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! Elsa? Really?” Ned said, shaking his head at Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you're the one to talk. Martial arts expert?” Peter retorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this Elsa?” Sigyn asked, looking confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Never mind,” Peter replied, “we are finally going to get you to Thor, Sigyn.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Next stop Bleecker Street.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sorrow, Death, Exile?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sigyn, Peter and Ned visit the Sanctum Santorum. Loki has a heart to heart with his brother. Sigyn is troubled by the remembrance of the Norn's warning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sigyn, Peter and Ned boarded what Peter had called the ‘subway’ to go to the residence of this man, Dr Strange. </p><p> </p><p>Not for the first time, Sigyn marvelled at the progress mankind had made in technology. The last time she was on Earth, they still used horses and carriages to travel. She looked at the crowded underground station and observed the humans moving around. </p><p> </p><p>Peter had told her it was less crowded because it was a ‘Saturday’ and that most commuters didn’t have work or school to rush towards. How extraordinary life seemed here. Yet, how familiar. Not before long, Sigyn found herself thinking of her life on Asgard. In her rush to find Thor and the shock of finding herself on Midgard, the reality of the situation hadn’t completely sunk in. Asgard was gone. Now, she was going to meet Thor… and Loki. Maybe, Loki. </p><p> </p><p>Sigyn shook her head. He had to be alive. The anxiety she felt about her husband started to grow steadily as the train left the station. She didn’t know what Thor might tell her. She didn’t know if she was ready to hear it. She looked at Peter and gave him a small smile to distract herself and hide her true feelings from him. Sigyn hadn’t mentioned Loki once to Peter, Ned or Aunt May. There was this gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her hesitate. As though her intuition was trying to tell her something. </p><p> </p><p>No. Think of something else, she scolded herself. Her mind went back to the dream she had last night. It was strange to be thinking about the Norn and her warnings. What had she said? That Asgard’s downfall was certain if Sigyn, Thor and Loki were separated. They had discussed the Norn’s warnings many times. Especially Loki. But they were children, they had forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>With increased anxiety, Sigyn thought over the rest of the Norn’s prophecies. Sorrow. Death. Exile. One for each of them. Death she had predicted death for Loki. But hadn’t Odin always said not to set store by prophecies? Hadn’t Frigga always told her that the best of seers could be mistaken and that destiny was unpredictable? But this prophecy wasn’t by a witch peering into a potion or a seer’s vision, it had come from a Norn. They didn’t tell the future, they were the future. And didn’t Sigyn’s fall at the Nidhogg’s lair, and her consequent entrapment in that Yellow World was as good as an exile. </p><p> </p><p>Sigyn twisted her fingers in her hand. Peter laid a hand atop of hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay Sigyn?” he asked, concern visible in his round brown eyes. At this, Ned, who had been typing something on his phone, lifted his head to look at her too.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing Petey,” she said with what she hoped was a convincing smile.</p><p> </p><p>But Peter narrowed his eyes at her. Loki always said she was a bad liar. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment she felt like telling Peter everything. About the prophecy, about how she both longed and dreaded to meet Thor, scared at what news he might have for her. But she held her tongue. Luckily, the eerie voice that Peter told her was ‘computerised; announced to them that they had reached another stop.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s us,” Peter said and nodded at her. The three got up and made their way towards the outside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter looked at Sigyn’s face and instantly knew something was wrong. While he may be a bit slow when it came to girls and their feelings, Peter could easily tell that Sigyn was distressed about something.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to catch Ned’s eye to see if he had noticed too, but apparently, he had not.</p><p> </p><p>They finally reached the door of 117A, Bleecker Street and Peter stepped towards the porch and knocked firmly on the door. For a second nothing happened. Then the door seemed to glow golden around the edges and Peter, Ned and Sigyn were sucked in as though there was nothing there but thin air.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around, they found themselves in a large circular room decorated with ancient-looking relics. A grand staircase stood in the middle of the room connecting it with the upper stories.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Peter called out. “Dr Strange?” </p><p> </p><p>“What is it Spiderboy?” said a gruff voice to his left.</p><p> </p><p>Peter and Ned jumped.</p><p> </p><p>A stout, bald man in orange robes was coming towards them. </p><p> </p><p>“Wong?” Peter said, recognition dawning on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. What is it, Spiderboy?” He said coming to a halt in front of the three and peering at their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk to Dr Strange. And it’s Spider MAN,” Peter said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Strange isn’t here,” Wong said simply. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you call him?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in the Hong Kong atrium and said he didn’t want to be disturbed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s not so bad. Can’t you just do your golden, sparkly circles-thingy?” Peter said imitating the hand movements wizards used to open a portal.</p><p> </p><p>Wong stared at him sternly and Peter put his hands back to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Mister Wong, we need to talk to Dr Strange,” Ned said, stepping forward and looking at him beseechingly.</p><p> </p><p>Wong looked at him carefully. And then at Peter and Sigyn. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s a friend,” Peter said quickly, “She needed help from-”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s Vanir,” Wong said in a slow voice. </p><p> </p><p>Peter and Ned froze, and Sigyn looked at Wong with surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know?” she asked simply.</p><p> </p><p>But Wong didn’t answer. He muttered an incantation and suddenly all three of them were in a different room. It had the look of an old-fashioned parlour and was crowded with more relics and objects. They were seated on three wooden chairs placed around a small round table. </p><p> </p><p>Peter had yet to recover from this shock when Wong spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you need Strange for?” he asked the three.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk to Thor,” answered Sigyn.</p><p> </p><p>Wong looked at her intently.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t mean to disturb you, Mister Wong...sir, but Happy told us he wasn’t with the Guardians of the Galaxy anymore, so we couldn’t-” Peter rambled but Wong held out a hand to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>He was staring at Sigyn though. </p><p> </p><p>“Make yourself comfortable,” he said, gesturing to the table around them. “Strange will be her in a few minutes. But…,” he looked from Peter to Sigyn, “It may be that his journey is now pointless.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I'd meet an actual Vanir,” he said, turning to Ned and Peter. “There are texts here that give out details on the ancient race, the Vanir are supposedly older than the Asgardians themselves. They possess an almost spiritual connection to nature and living creatures and some among them possess healing powers.” He finished with a hopeful glance at Sigyn.</p><p> </p><p>Peter noticed that Sigyn’s smile faltered a little at that last bit, but she managed to look brightly at Wong. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. We are more ancient than the Asgardians. The two races were at constant war until Thor’s grandfather Bor united the two realms by marrying Gaia, a Vanir queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Thor’s part Vanir?” Peter asked interested. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Sigyn replied. "That is why he can conjure lightning and influence the weather. The Vanir are powerfully connected to nature."</p><p> </p><p>“What about you?” Ned asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Vanaheim is divided into four different kingdoms. Like the way Midgard’s divided into countries. I’m from Northern Vanaheim. My mother was married to the Southern ruler’s heir.” Sigyn’s face fell as she spoke of this. “But he… he…they both are dead. My uncle Frey raised me till he was too slain when the Southern kingdom attacked us. Odin then took me in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sigyn? If Thor’s father took you in, does this mean you know-” Peter wanted to ask if she knew Loki as well, but was stopped short by a sudden movement to his right. He had been young when the attack on New York happened, but Peter could remember it all too well. He wasn’t too delighted when Tony said Loki would be staying and working with them. But Thor had insisted. and apparently, Loki was mind-controlled by Thanos the entire time. </p><p> </p><p>But before Peter could ask this question, a circle of golden light emerged on his right and Dr Strange stepped out. </p><p> </p><p>He was dressed in his usual wizard’s robes. At least, that’s what Peter called them - out of the earshot of Dr Strange of course. The wizard looked from Peter and Ned to Sigyn and then to Wong with mild surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter Parker?” Dr Strange inquiringly. “Is everything alright?” he added. </p><p> </p><p>Wong stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find that spell in any of the books in the Hong Kong sanctum?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Strange sighed, his eyes were staring at Sigyn with undisguised interest. “Most of them involve drawing energy from the Dark Dimension, and I don’t think that’ll be advisable. All I can do now is suggest a good chemotherapist.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here anyway Parker?” Strange asked, glancing at Peter for a second before turning his gaze back to Sigyn.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my friend, Sigyn,” he said waving a hand towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s an old friend of Thor’s and would like to talk to him. Only, Mister.. Sorry… Doctor Strange sir, Tony said he isn’t with the Guardians anymore, so they couldn’t contact him and-” </p><p> </p><p>Like Wong, Strange too held up a hand to stop Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid that’s not necessary Peter. Thor’s already on Earth,” he said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why did you come back then?” Loki asked looking sideways at his brother. They were standing in the balcony of Thor’s room. Loki had just finished some tests for Bruce. The scientist was worried Loki’s mind wouldn’t take the stress of Nebula’s mind TV as they had taken to calling it. </p><p> </p><p>Loki was surprised to see the emotion on his brother’s face. A dark look came over it. He glanced at Loki as if trying to decide something and finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane,” he said simply. Loki’s eyebrows furrowed. Last he had heard his brother had broken up with Jane Foster. Had they gotten together in these five years?</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you and Lady Jane had… as the Midgardians say, ‘broken up’.” A mischievous smile crept on Loki’s face that died down instantly on the look at Thor’s face. He looked absolutely miserable.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother?” Loki asked cautiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Cancer,” Thor managed to say with a constricted voice.</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s face fell. He knew something like this would happen the moment he met Jane Foster. Human lives were fleeting. Unpredictable. Disease and death characterised them. He knew Thor would take it hard. Loki had tried explaining this to him. ‘You will never be ready’ he had warned Thor. Never. He knew what losing someone you loved felt like. He wouldn’t wish it on Thor, no matter how much they fought. No matter how jealous or irritated he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Brother,” he managed to say after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“She wanted to meet me before… before... Uh.. something happened. And you know how smart she is,” Thor said with a small smile turning to Loki, “She found Dr Strange and asked him to use a spell to reach me. Quite clever.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki didn’t know what to say. He didn’t quite imagine his reunion with Thor to be like this. He thought he would rage against his brother. Remind him that as the only two remaining members of their family they ought to stick together. He had wanted to berate him for leaving him with the Avengers and at the mercy of Strange’s magic, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. Maybe it was because he was assailed by constant dreams and memories of Sigyn in the last few weeks, but his heart went out to Thor at the news.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, Thor reached out and placed a hand over his.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you know my pain better than anybody brother,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Loki’s heart sank understanding what, or rather who, he was referring too.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said firmly, “I’m sorry about Jane, Brother. I really am. But, no. I will not. I cannot-” </p><p> </p><p>“You thought you were the only one who loved her? I did too, Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m not talking about her brother. You leave me here alone all this time. And now you come back looking for a shoulder to cry on. Why? Because we have a shared experience now?” Loki sneered, emphasizing the last three words. </p><p> </p><p>“Loki-,” Thor began.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, Jane is still alive. They may yet find a cure for her. Your dear friends have already made plans to replicate Asgardian technology. But there’s no cure for..”</p><p> </p><p>“Loki!” Thor said hotly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Loki asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“You behaved the same way when she died. Loki you locked your grief inside of you and turned away from us. Did you not in all these years think that others grieved too? That I grieved too? You lost your wife, but I lost my sister as well!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the same,” Loki said quietly, “You did not love her the way I did, Brother. Sigyn was like a daughter to Odin and Frigga and a sister to you, but she was my whole world.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor went still and looked keenly at his brother. It was the first time in decades that her name was mentioned between the two.</p><p> </p><p>Loki seemed to have realised this too.</p><p> </p><p>“How is Lady Jane?” he said, searching for a change in topic.</p><p> </p><p>“The doctors here say the cancer is in its last stage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brother. I’m sorry. I really am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this my destiny, Loki? To lose everyone I love?”</p><p> </p><p>Loki, usually called Silvertongue, couldn’t find words to say. However, at the word destiny, something stirred.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember the Norn brother? That time when we were attacked by hellhounds as children.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor blinked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny you should ask that. I dreamt of it last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Loki was stunned. What were the odds of him dreaming about the exact same thing as his brother? The scientific, calculating side of him told him they were very low.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember the Norn’s prediction. The fall of Asgard if I, you and...,” Thor took a sidelong look at Loki here, “...Sigyn were separated. Sorrow and loss for me. Death for you. It has all come to pass, hasn’t it?” he finished mournfully.</p><p> </p><p>But it hadn’t come to pass. Not completely.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m alive,” Loki said, looking around at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“The Norn was right about death being my future. But I came back.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then maybe my sorrow wouldn't last long.”</p><p> </p><p>“There has to be a cure brother. I’ll help you find it,” Loki said vehemently.</p><p> </p><p>Thor gave him a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Loki. I need you, brother. We-we are all there’s left…” Thor trailed off, the shadow of grief passing through his face again. </p><p> </p><p>Loki simply patted him on the back. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get back inside and give the Avengers what they want,” he said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>Thor looked at him keenly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready brother?</p><p> </p><p>“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Loki rolled his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you are excited about the big Loki-Sigyn reunion all I can say is patience my lovelies, patience. Yes! Jane Foster is back. Though we won't be hearing from her very soon. </p><p>How about another flashback chapter next? And why do you think Dr Strange was staring at Sigyn that way?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Loki's Worst Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki takes a stroll through some of his worst memories</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Calm down and take a deep breath.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Calm down? Calm down, you big oaf? How am I supposed to calm down with this thing attached to my brain?” bellowed Loki at his slightly-amused, slightly-perplexed looking brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all right Loki,” Wanda said reassuringly. “This time we’ll be more careful. I'll poke through your memories very slowly. Just focus on my voice and listen to what I say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki made a sort of grunting noise to indicate his assent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we need an audience?” he asked grumpily, staring around at Steve, Tony, Bruce, Vision and Thor who were grouped around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda looked apologetic.  “Uh. They insisted.” Her eyes flickered briefly to Vision who was staring at Loki with an unreadable expression, and back to the different wires hooked on to a helmet-like contraption that was sitting on Loki’s head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just close your eyes and relax Loki, it’ll be over before you know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started making her typical hand movements near Loki’s temples, and the screen in front of them began to flicker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loki, we are going to delve into a deep corner of your mind. The memories of the other Infinity Stone are repressed and hidden in your brain. Accessing them can be as painful as the memories themselves are likely to be. Focus on a happy memory. The happiest best memory you can find. Let it serve as a guide to the distant corners of your brain.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lights flickered on the screen and a scene came into focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A small black-haired boy was lying in a cosy-looking bed with an ornate golden headboard shaped like the hull of a Viking ship. He lay asleep, and a golden mist flickered around him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s my baby boy, Odin. My little boy!” A golden-haired woman was shrieking at a tired-looking man. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Are those your parents Point Break?” Tony asked with interest. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes. This must be the memory of the time after we were attacked by the hellhounds.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“We saw that,” Wanda said, turning her face to look at Thor. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“The Norn’s magic kept us on our feet for a while. But Loki’s wounds were a lot more severe than ours. It was a terrible time.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yikes. And this is a happy memory?” asked Bruce disbelievingly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>In the memory, Queen Frigga looked absolutely distraught.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Eir says he’s very badly hurt. Some cuts go through to the bones of his back,” she said with a slight hiccup in her voice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Odin’s fist tightened. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Whoever is responsible for this will be caught and punished.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t care if they hang!” Frigga shouted. “My boy... my youngest child... I’d die if something were to happen to him.” she sobbed. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing’s going to happen to him Frigga,” Odin said, laying a comforting hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go have a rest. I’ll sit by him for a while.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Frigga made a movement to protest, but got up wearily and left the healing chambers nevertheless.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Odin strode over to Loki’s bedside and sat down with a book in hand.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He took one of Loki’s small white hands into his own and stroked it gently.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Quietly in the stealth of the night, the dark elves come to steal away the light,” he began reading from the children’s book. But stopped abruptly, looked at the sleeping boy and sighed.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m proud of you Loki. You’ve shown bravery beyond your years. But your mother’s frightened now child. And-and so am I, to tell the truth. I must be strong for Frigga’s sake, but please Loki, be alright. Please…”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A muffled sob came from directly behind them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thor and Sigyn stood behind Odin. Sigyn wiping away her tears and Thor looking as though he was going to cry himself.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Odin waved them to his side. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Is-is he going to be well soon Allfather?” asked the girl’s voice thick with grief and anxiety.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. I led Loki and Sigyn away to see those stupid-” Thor started, tears now freely falling from his face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No,” said Odin firmly. “It is most certainly NOT your fault. And he will be back on his feet in no time, Sigyn dear,” he said turning to the white-faced girl beside Thor.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He hugged the children closer, and they cast a worried glance at the seemingly unconscious boy.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen began to flicker again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was weird. How on earth was that a happy memory?” said Wanda looking at Thor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor just gazed at Loki with a strange mixture of pity and surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Continue with the memory probe Wanda,” he said simply. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda tore her gaze back from Thor and began to work her magic at Loki’s temples again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s go deeper into your memories Loki,” Wanda whispered to the unconscious god lying on the table. “Let me see those memories which are hidden.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flickers of colour began dancing on the screen again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Why? What does he have that I don’t?” shouted an agonized voice belonging to a tall, raven-haired young man. He couldn’t have been more than 21 years in Earth age. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He slammed a slender but muscular-looking girl against a stone wall as he said this. The girl looked slightly-alarmed but tried her best not to show it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What we have… is it-is it not enough Loki?” said the girl in desperation.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Is that all you can give me? You don’t even stay till the morning,” Loki replied with pain and accusation clear in his velvety voice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You know very well I love-” the girl began but Loki stopped her with a firm, passionate kiss which she soon returned.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t say it. Don’t say it. Don’t say it.” he muttered kissing the girls cheek, neck and lips almost hungrily.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Loki,” the girl said, pushing him off her body with ease.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sif,” he returned, looking at her with amusement.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I love Thor. This is wrong.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Thor?” Loki said scornfully, “Thor would never see you as anything other than a friend. But I… I love you Sif. Stay with me. Be with me.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But apparently, this was the wrong thing to say.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You are wrong.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh am I? Then pray, tell me what are you doing drowning your sorrows in my bed? In my arms?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I was drunk and stupid,” Sif said angrily.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Every time?” Loki smirked at her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sif darted forward to punch Loki but he vanished in a flicker of golden light and reappeared behind her. He held both of her arms above her head and began kissing her again, drowning out any protests.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sif bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Loki groaned with pain and slammed her back hard into the wall again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I think we-we’ve seen enough. Keep it moving Wanda,” stuttered Steve being as proper as ever. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor, however, was gazing at the screen in amazement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeez, is it really such a wonder that the girl didn’t do it with Professor Snape here?” Tony cut in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep it moving Wanda,” Steve firmly over the sounds of the pair kissing on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loki, listen to me. Dig deeper in your memory. A hidden one, think about Thanos,” Wanda said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly a scene flickered on the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki being bound with chains with what looked like thousands of slender, frozen stalactites pointing at his face.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen grew black suddenly, and a shudder ran through Loki’s body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Bruce asked sharply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loki we need you to focus. Think about Thanos, the Infinity Stone. Any information you might have overheard,” Wanda said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen went black and came back into focus again. Again they could see Loki, bound and surrounded by hundreds of white needles pointing at his face. Loki moved convulsively, and the image died out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t working,” said Bruce making his way to stand next to Wanda.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s happening Bruce?” Steve asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Steve, it’s not that simple. The mind is a very very complex network. It’s not the internet that we can Google the words ‘Thanos’ and ‘Infinity Stone’ and all the answers would pop up.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is no good. Carol is counting on this information, Natasha’s on a call with her now,” Tony said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have an idea, but I don’t know if…” Bruce started, looking almost apologetically at Thor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If what? Is there a way you can access the memories, Bruce?” Thor asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bruce sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Judging by Loki’s response to the memory. It’s hidden in a deep recess of his mind. Along with some of the most painful, repressed memories of his life. We cannot go directly to the memory with information about the Infinity Stone, but we can sift for it among the piles of similar...uh unpleasant ones.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda, Steve and Tony exchanged glances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor looked at Loki and then at everyone else. He sighed and said finally, “Let's do it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda got to work at once. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen in front of them was full of colourful little dots moving about, scrambling to form an image.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Focus on your worst memories, Loki. Painful, unpleasant things that have hurt you or caused you pain,” Wanda whispered to Loki in a soothing voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Avengers in the room turned to look at the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Two boys who looked to be in their preteens were fighting in a yard. The blonde one was throwing all his might behind a wooden sword and advancing on a black-haired boy who was struggling to block him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes! Get him, Thor,” screamed a black-haired girl who was cheering Thor on.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“C’mon Loki, you can do it,” cheered another voice, this one belonging to a little silver-haired girl.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But Loki was still struggling, and finally, with a loud thud, he fell to his feet as Thor brandished the wooden sword mock-threateningly at his neck. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“And you are dead,” Thor said in smug amusement.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The crowd around them jeered and laughed. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Get up now, get up,” said a loud, brisk voice belonging to a middle-aged, long-haired man who was striding towards them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki got up swiftly and with considerable grace and dignity for someone who was knocked into the ground a couple of seconds ago.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How did I do, Lord Tyr?” Thor said eagerly as the man came near them. Loki rolled his eyes in contempt.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The stern-looking soldier gave Thor a small smile. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Excellent, Thor!” he said, patting him on the back and turned to Loki. “Now Loki, you have quite possibly the best reflexes I have ever seen but you lack in strength. Look at Thor here,” the pointed to his brother, “and learn. The way he used his knees to force you to the ground, he’ll be an excellent warrior one day. King Odin would be most pleased.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tyr was still beaming at Thor. But Loki quietly walked away from him and the battle ring.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Going to drown your sorrows in a book somewhere?” said Sif unkindly as he walked past her.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki, however, looked defeated and walked ahead without a word. It was obvious that this wasn’t the first time he had been humiliated that way.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene changed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Children and adults alike were gathered together, clapping their hands at what was evidently the end of a play being held in an open courtyard. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki, Thor and Sigyn were sitting right in the front, clapping hard.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I love that one,” Sigyn said. “Your father was so brave in the battle against the Frost Giants. Although I couldn’t watch the part where the actor playing Odin loses his eye,” Sigyn shuddered.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“That was sad,” Thor murmured his assent. “But a small price to pay for relieving Midgard of these evil creatures. If I was in my father's place, I would have hunted them all down until not a single one of these frozen bastards remained.” Thor punched the air in disgust.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki grimaced. “Is killing all you think about Thor? You’re positively more bloodthirsty than a rampaging Troll,” he finished, rolling his eyes at his brother’s attitude.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Prince Thor has got the right of it laddie,” said a quiet, squeaky voice from behind them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Weren’t you supposed to be with your niece Gerty. What are you doing here alone?” said Sigyn politely, looking at a wizened old woman with a face so lined it looked like it was draped with cobwebs.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Weren’t you supposed to be dead Gerty? What are you doing alive?” said Thor chuckling at his own joke.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Har, har. Very funny lad. You won’t be so brave when you’re fighting off them Frost Giants.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki smirked at her. Thor looked enraged.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not going to be scar-” Thor began, but she cut them off.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh I remember how it was, I remember very well. The last war,” she gazed into the distance as though remembering.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You remember the war?” Loki asked excitedly. “Will you tell us about it?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, she remembers the war with the Frost Giants,” Thor exclaimed. “As old as she is, she probably remembers Bor fighting the Dark Elves.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn giggled. Old Gerty, however, ignored him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I do remember,” she said gazing at them mistily. “It’s no laughing matter, children. Oh, this stupid blue paint couldn’t quite capture their large hulking forms. The sinister red of their eyes. And the cold… oh yes... the awful coldness emanating from them. The Frost Giants are so cold they make you burn. Do you know what it feels like being burnt by ice?” Old Gerty looked at them and was apparently satisfied at their curious, attentive faces. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Horrible, brutal monsters, the Frost Giants,” she continued. “I was old then, very old. But I could still move around. Still, work. What sights I saw! Blackened skin, frost-bitten by their fatal touch. Bodies crushed under their monstrous forms. They don’t even spare their own children. The Frost Giants worship their cold, dead ancestors. Leave out offerings to them to ensure glory and victory in battle. Babies, you see. Their own babies.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn clamped her hand to her mouth. Thor and Loki looked at each other stunned.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Old Gerty chuckled. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, yes. They don’t tell that in these plays and songs, do they? But I guess the worst fate had befallen some of our soldiers and Valkyries,” Gerty stopped suddenly and turned a keen gaze on Sigyn. “Taken, you see. Held captive. The Frost Giants love to mate with pretty maidens such as yourself. To produce half-breeds that they can sacrifice without killing more of their own kind.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Mate?” Sigyn said in a small voice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Like-Like animals do in the yard?” Thor asked tentatively.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki cast him a nasty glance. “Why in the nine realms are you talking about animals mating in front of a girl? Let alone a Princess?” he demanded in an undertone, so only Thor could hear.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn, however, looked scared.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Old Gerty looked delighted at the effect her story was producing and was keen to continue it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Many captured soldiers were never the same. In fact, most died giving birth. Well, at least Asgardian women could carry the child to term. The Vanir captives died before that. And the Midgardians… they hardly survived the mating. But be careful there Princess,” Gerty smiled at Sigyn’s horror-struck face. “The Frost Giants would love to get their hands on a pretty little thing like you.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn whimpered.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Stop it. You are scaring her,” Thor said firmly, though looking a bit shaken himself.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki went to put a hand around the girl's shoulders and forced her to look at him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t worry Sigyn love. The Frost Giants aren’t allowed to set foot on Asgard.” He looked directly into her eyes and said with the utmost sincerity, “I will NEVER let a Frost Giant touch you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scene dissolved again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why was that a sad memory?” Vision asked curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony just shrugged. Steve, Wanda and Bruce looked at Thor inquisitively who looked stricken. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>They were now in a handsomely decorated room furnished comfortably in green and gold. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A woman was sitting at the foot of the bed lacing up her boots. Loki stood near her looking sullen. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His eyes were bloodshot, and judging by the disgruntled look on the woman’s face, they were having a row.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Sif,” Loki began hesitantly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>When Sif didn’t answer, Loki became angrier. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You said you loved me,” he shouted at her, his voice heavy with accusation.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sif stood up.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“It was a mistake. This-” she gestured to the crumpled silken bedsheets, “-was a mistake.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You didn’t think it was a mistake a few moments ago. Or the many nights before that. What has changed? Just because my brother drunkenly let you into his bed doesn’t mean-”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What?!” Sif shouted, looking angrier than ever. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh don’t pretend,” Loki said, raising his voice to match hers. “He’s my brother first. I know all about your escapade last night. Tell me Sif. Did you go to my brother’s bed after you told me you loved me? Or was he so horrible that you came back with your decision made.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How dare you?” Sif rounded at him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“How dare I? How dare you? I knew you had a soft spot for Thor. I still loved you. I still desired you. And you repaid my love with treachery.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Treachery?” Sif was facing Loki now. “Treachery? I’m not your wife Loki, I’m not beholden to you.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Who gave you permission to play with my heart? Who said you can kindle hope within me and immediately run off to my brother’s room to dash it?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sif flushed slightly but remained unmoved.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Hah,” she gave a derisive snort. “You were always jealous of Thor.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“You gave me a reason to be jealous this time,” Loki said hotly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“What matters to you that I slept with Thor? I’ve always… It’s always-It’s always been Thor,” Sif replied looking agitated.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, by all means, continue in this foolish quest of yours. When Thor told me what you both had done, his dominant feeling was of utmost regret. He’ll never love you the same way.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Something in Sif seemed to snap at this.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“And I will never love you,” she spat at him. “No woman would. No woman could dream of loving you when there’s Thor. No one in their right mind would pick YOU over Thor.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki flinched a little but kept quiet.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sif stepped a bit closer to him as if to taunt him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“In fact-” she said with loathing, “-you are not half the man Thor is.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>At this, Loki grabbed her by the neck and forced her into a wall behind them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He looked murderous. But Sif just smirked.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki let go of her and turned his back to her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Get out,” he shouted without reason as Sif was already striding out of the room.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Poor guy,” Tony said, shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, no wonder this is hidden,” added Bruce looking a bit disconcerted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you speed things up Wanda?” asked Steve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda nodded, and the colourful dots on the screen moved again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The images flickering again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thor laughed striding side by side with three other men, ignoring his little brother who trailed behind them trying to join in the conversation.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A shadowy figure raised a sword to strike the dishevelled and hurt form of a silver-haired woman who clutched a child in her arms.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was holding a blue cube with carved silver handles, slowly turning blue in colour.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Tell me!” his shouted amidst the chaos of swirling colours on the screen.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was in chains. He was being dragged by a group of soldiers from a large, beautiful chamber room with a golden throne in the middle.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Loki.” A gruff voice spoke. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki turned to look at his father.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m glad she isn’t here to witness what you’ve become.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was falling. Falling through the darkness. Through space and time. The screen showed the stunning shapes and colours formed by the different galaxies and stars in space.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think this is when Loki fell from Asgard. It’s when he fell into Thanos clutches,” Thor said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The image on the screen showed a desolate planet full of tall mountain ranges and sheer cliffs. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki, Sif and another blonde-haired man were pinned to the ground at a few feet apart from one another with what looked like vines. A large snake was slithering around their feet. It stopped short near Loki, made its way over his body, coiled itself behind Loki’s head and reared its head as if to strike. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Instead of biting, the snake merely opened its fanged mouth and allowed drops of venom to drip on Loki’s face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Another image formed on the screen. A silver-haired young woman was lying on top of Loki, trying to shield his body from the falling venom. She manipulated the air around the top of Loki’s face to form a barrier of sorts. As she held out her hand to keep the barrier steady, it looked like she was holding a silvery basin over Loki. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor had gone very white. He clutched the end of the table, where Loki was lying, tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” he murmured under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The image shifted on the screen again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It was the same planet. Only there was no snake. A group of people were running from what looked like an earthquake.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The ground around them shook and shuddered. Chunks of rock rolled down the mountain ranges.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Move everyone, now!” Thor shouted, blasting a boulder into pieces to clear the way from them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki, Sif and Fandral were a couple of feet behind them, while Thor was clearing their way on the front. Sigyn was at the back, trying to build a barrier between them and the avalanche of falling rocks. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>A mighty roar echoed from behind Thor, and a gravely-injured, dragon-like creature roared at him. It seemed blinded and thrashed about in agony, hitting everything in its path.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Thor just ignore that bloody dragon. It’s almost dead. Let’s go!” Loki screamed at his brother. There was a note of panic in his voice.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But Thor jumped at the dragon brandishing his hammer. With a resounding thud, it fell to the ground. The force of impact cracked the ground around them. The crack grew wider and wider so that Thor was cut off from Loki, Sif and Fandral. The ground beneath their feet seemed to crumble.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“No!” Sigyn shouted and used her Vanir magic to manipulate the ground to hold steady. “Run,” she shouted. Get away, now.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Not without you,” said Loki, moving as though to jump towards Sigyn, but Sif and Fandral pulled him back. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Loki, we need to leave now,” Fandral said. “Sigyn will make it through, don't worry.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki, Fandral and Sif jumped across the crack to where Thor stood. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Thor,” bellowed Loki over the grumbling of the rocks and the cracking of the ground. “Thor, get Sigyn. Fly over to Sigyn.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>But Thor was distracted. Nidhogg the dragon had still a bit of life in him and was using it to give Thor as much trouble as he could.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Thor,” Loki shouted again. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait,” Thor shouted back. Loki turned around to look at Sigyn and could see that she was using her magic to form what looked like stepping stones on the ever-cracking and breaking ground. She jumped from one point to another, carefully making her way to where they stood.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki ran towards her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Loki, no!” Sif shouted.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>It all happened very quickly.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Thor gave Nidhogg another great punch with Mjolnir. The dragon fell to the ground again… and CRACK.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Loki stood frozen. Sif and Fandral darted forward, looking horror-stricken. Thor moved too slowly. He was swinging his hammer gaining momentum to fly. But too late!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn looked up in surprise. The expression on her face mirroring the same look of surprise mingled with fear that Loki’s face showed and fell.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki twitched uncomfortably on the table. He began to convulse again like he had done the night they had come close to seeing the memory with Thanos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it,” Thor whispered. His face now drained of all colour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it!” He shouted forcefully and moved as if to pull the wired helmet from Loki’s head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thor no, don’t do that,” Wanda shrieked while Bruce cut off the power to the machine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Steve asked. “What happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony and Steve moved closer to where Loki lay. They were shocked to see the tears forming on Thor’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to cut the experiment short Stark,” Thor said. “I think that’s enough for today.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor sounded pained. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony looked perplexed but nodded at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wanda bent down to remove the helmet gently from Loki's head and was surprised to see a tear trickling down his eye. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a HUGGEE chapter. I had initially wanted to divide it into 2 parts but that would mean it would take longer for the plot to move ahead. So I decided to keep it long. </p>
<p>Maybe another memory chapter and we will see what Sigyn, Peter and Dr Strange get up to!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Reunions - Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is it. The moment has come. Sigyn and Loki finally meet. But will things go as expected?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Who was she? That girl with the platinum blonde hair?” asked Wanda as she checked Loki’s vitals. They were alone in the medical room where Loki was resting after the stint with the ‘Mind TV’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at her intently, as if deciding whether to say something or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone I deeply loved,” Loki said finally. He felt weirdly at ease with Wanda. All his life, Loki had preferred female company. And not even in a sexual sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn was obviously his best friend in the whole world before she became his wife. Then there was Katya and his little squirrel, Lily. And of course, his mother who taught him everything he knew about magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda looked at him, not with pity but with understanding in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what that feels like,” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was another thing he liked about Wanda. Although the other Avengers had suffered losses too, Wanda felt it more deeply than the others - just like him. Some might call it weakness, but Loki knew the impact pain leaves on the psyche. The only other person who he could talk to about this was Thor. But painful memories were brought up to the surface when he tried to talk to Thor. The conversation often turned to their deceased parents, to happier times on Asgard... to Sigyn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and sighed. Loki could not believe the memories he suppressed within him for decades were now brought to the forefront. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she-is she dead?” Wanda asked, hesitating for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would have. If I hadn’t tried to forget all thoughts of her. Her thoughts haunted me day and night after she fell. The only way I could get some peace was to not think of her at all. I forbade everyone in the palace from even mentioning her to me,” Loki said quietly and ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda placed a consolatory arm around his shoulders, just as Vision barged into the room.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked from Loki to Wanda to where Wanda’s arm was, suspiciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Vis,” Wanda asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just thought... I’ll help you, Wanda. You know if you need something,” he said lamely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki let out a chuckle. He was amused at what he now knew to be Vision’s jealousy and tried to distract himself from the more depressing thoughts swirling around his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed his palm over Wanda’s and held her wrist in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have my thanks, Vision. But Wanda here-,” Loki beamed at her, “-has been excellent in lifting my spirits.” For added effect, he pressed the back of her hand to his lips in a gentlemanly fashion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vision looked at him as if he would like nothing better to smash him as the Hulk did once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda giggled at Loki’s courteous behavior and gave Vision a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re done here, Vis.  We’ll be right outside in a second,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vision walked out, looking grumpy. And when Wanda turned to Loki with a half-amused, half-admonishing expression, he tried to seem as innocent as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked out of the room to answer a call from Sam just as Thor walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked searchingly at Loki and asked, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been better,” Loki answered with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you do not wish to continue, I’ll ask Bruce and Tony to stop,” Thor said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked at him in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the one who was keen I pay my debt to Midgard by helping out the Avengers to my best ability?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but-” Thor began, but Loki cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to do it now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked at him again with that searching look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those memories… Sigyn,” he said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki drew a sharp breath and shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tried to bury them deep inside me, brother. But now that they have resurfaced… I almost want to see them, relive them again and again. No matter how painful it feels,” he said running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor patted his shoulder bracingly and probably for a change of subject said, “So you and Sif… I didn’t know about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re truly gormless,” Loki said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you cut her hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Loki said, the memory of the incident now making him laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t heard from her in a long time,” Thor said his brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s alive - if that's what you’re worried about,” Loki replied, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then, Wanda popped her head into the room, looking excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor,” she called out, smiling. “There’s someone here to see you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki and Thor both looked towards the door in interest as a small, waif-like figure of a woman entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Strange looked at Sigyn keenly as she recounted her story. A little too keenly he was aware and tried to distract himself by momentary glances at Peter, Ned, and Wong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s back on Earth?” Sigyn asked, surprised evident on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stephen replied. “You weren’t the first person to come here to seek help in contacting Thor. He’s been here a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s he, right now?” Peter asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He arrived three days ago. Thor’s in the Avengers HQ with the rest of them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter and Sigyn exchanged looks. Peter stood up as Ned punched the air triumphantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s perfect!” he shouted. “Uh, Dr. Strange sir, can you do that circle portal-thingy to take us there now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen raised his eyebrows at Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Not until I figure out what all of this is about. I swear to protect Earth from extra-dimensional threats and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Threats?” Ned asked indignantly. “Sigyn’s not a threat,” he said waving a hand at the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And who are you?” Stephen asked him sternly. Ned blushed and mumbled something incoherent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dr. Strange,” Sigyn addressed him. “Peter speaks most highly of you. And let me assure you I am no threat to this world or your people. If there’s any doubt that remains to you, let Thor put them to rest. I am family as he’d tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family?” he asked interestedly. “Well being Thor’s family is hardly a guarantee of one being harmless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like she’s Loki,” Peter said, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen noticed before anyone else in the room how Sigyn had suddenly stiffened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki?” she asked in a small voice. Peter and Ned looked around at her. There was something in her tone - fear perhaps?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You needn’t be afraid of him,” Wong said. “After we were done with him, he was positively harmless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All color had drained from Sigyn’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sigyn? What’s wrong” Peter asked her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Loki alive then?” she continued in the same tremulous voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen studied her face carefully. Her eyes were a startling shade of green that was ringed with flecks of gold. They were wide with anxiety. The full pink lips trembled slightly. He could see the flush of pink on the soft skin of her cheeks. Soft enough to be touched...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head as if ridding himself of the thought, the way a dog would try to get rid of flies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know Loki too, Sigyn?” Ned asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if a sudden thought struck Peter he said, “Of course she’d know him. Sigyn’s uncle and Thor’s dad were best friends. She says she was raised in their home after her uncle died. Obviously, Loki would have been there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Sigyn still looked quite stricken. She looked at Dr. Strange with a hint of fear and said, “What do you mean ‘after you were done with him’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wong stepped forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t hurt him. Us wizards at the Sanctum tied up his magic so that he’ll have limited use of it. That way, there are no chances of him creating any more mischief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-More mischief? What happened here?” she looked at Peter and Ned and then to Stephen, as if asking for an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He attacked New York a few years ago. Thor said he was mind-controlled by Thanos. But we don’t trust him completely, so I bound his powers. He is currently living under supervision with the Avengers, they are sort of Earth’s defenders.” Stephen summarized the whole thing for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, she looked shocked. He could see any remaining color drain from her face. She was twiddling with her fingers anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he is alive and well. And now NOT under any sort of mind-control spell,” she asked Stephen anxiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her reaction puzzled Stephen so much. She suddenly looked much younger than her years, which he had to remind himself was probably centuries more than his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her big, wide eyes and the jeans and yellow sweater outfit she wore made her look like a little girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sigyn? Is Loki your friend too? We should have known, if you grew up with Thor, you just have been friends with him too.” Peter said, putting a comforting hand over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not just his friend Peter,” Sigyn said miserably. “I’m his wife.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Strange could see everyone in the room looking stunned, he felt surprised himself. But what was weird was that he felt a pang of disappointment too. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce looked on smilingly as he saw Thor tightly embrace the woman in his arms. The god ran his hand over what must have once been lush brown hair that was now thin, brittle, and falling out in patches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had his own experiences with gamma radiation, the effects of which were quite opposite to Jane’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breast cancer. He sighed. Last stage. Bruce wondered at how far technology had come in today’s world, he had been to space even. But cancer? How was it that this disease escaped the clutches of time and development. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had talked to Olvar and Lilly about the Asgardian healing technology they used. All of it was destroyed on Asgard and even with all the developments happening on Earth, it would take months, if not years, to recreate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In short, Jane had no chance of survival. Bruce sighed again, looking at the loving, tender way Thor gazed at his girlfriend. He deserved so much better than this. After all the death he had seen, now his love too? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Loki were in the room he would have said that it was only a matter of time, that Jane was a mortal. But Loki wasn’t here for the present, and Bruce was thankful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty? Dr. Banner?” a voice called out, causing Jane and Thor to break away from their sweet embrace and look towards the door. Olvar was waiting there, notepad with the details of Jane’s medical history clutched in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there in a moment, Olvar,” said Thor in a strained voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have to?” asked Jane’s quiet voice, she sounded defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I won’t rest until I’ve exhausted all possibilities of a cure,” replied Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think Dr. Strange would have come up with something? Some spell maybe?” asked Bruce, remembering what Thor had told him about his reunion with Jane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he would have found something, he would have told us by now,” Jane said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got the machine ready for Lady Jane, Your Majesty if you would proceed this way,” Olvar said. He and the Asgardian had been working on a way to use gamma radiation to treat Jane’s cancer. So far all it had done was make her capable of walking and talking more energetically then it would have been possible with chemo. But Bruce feared that the cancer had spread too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane was escorted out of the room by Olvar. She threw back a consolatory glance towards Thor and moved out quietly. Thor had lagged behind. Bruce thought he knew why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t working is it?” Thor said abruptly, turning to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce took a deep breath and shook his head. He tried to be as kind as possible, but Thor deserved honesty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then Strange is our remaining hope for-,” Thor began, but before he could finish a bright, glowing circle of orange appeared out of nowhere in the middle in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked excited at this and so did Bruce. Speak of the devil, he thought. Bruce wondered if Strange’s coming to meet them meant that they finally had good news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tall, languid form stepped down from the portal and looked around at Thor and Bruce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strange, what news? Did you find a cure for Jane?” Thor stepped towards him, excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange looked… well strange. His expression was peculiar - a mix between apprehension and curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. But I think you’ll be happy at seeing who I’ve bought with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce strained to see towards the portal, but the tall figure of Dr. Strange was blocking his view. Both Bruce and Thor looked towards each other with surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Thor asked, visibly confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She says she’s family,” Strange answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Family? A hundred thoughts crossed Bruce’s mind. Family? She? Was it Hela, returned from the dead? He turned to look at Thor and seeing the apprehensive look on his face knowing that he had had the same thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the figure was not of Hela’s. This girl was shorter and plumper. And she had the striking silver-blonde hair Bruce was sure he had seen before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was wearing Earth clothing. A bright yellow sweater with sunflowers patterned on them and blue jeans. She could have been your average college student. If your average college student was breathtakingly beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped out of the portal and looked at Thor with tears in her eyes. Thor looked as though someone had hit him over the head with Mjolnir. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair took a few steps closer towards each other in unison. Bruce could see the expression on Thor’s face go from shock to disbelief to tearful joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor we have the reports on Lady Jane’s cancer. It looks like-” began Olvar as he and Jane entered the room. Bruce and Dr. Strange turned to look at them but Thor didn’t move his eyes away from the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sigyn,” he whispered, still sounding surprised. A moment they looked at each other as though trying to memorize their faces. And then Thor bounded forward and so did Sigyn. She flung herself in his arms and he lifted her high up in the air, as one would do a child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn? The Sigyn from Loki’s memories. Bruce wondered at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn had her arms wrapped tightly around him and Thor spun her around in circles planting kisses into her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re alive. You’re alive.” Thor managed to croak out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane looked at the pair with interest and a little bit of apprehension. She cleared her throat and waited for the two of them to untangle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your friend Thor?” she asked with an undisguised hint of jealousy in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor set Sigyn down on her feet but was still holding her tight in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olvar gave an audible gasp and Jane turned to him in confusion. He was merely standing there with his mouth open, looking, in Bruce’s opinion, quite comical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn and Thor merely looked at one another as though the other would vanish if they closed their eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor?” Jane asked a bit loudly. Her voice seemed to make him snap of the trance-like state he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling broadly yet cheeks wet from tears, he turned to Jane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jane, meet my sister,” he said beaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sister?” Jane asked startled, “The one that tried to kill you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill you?” Sigyn said looking shocked, speaking up for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s a long story, Ginni. But…how…are you alive?” Thor asked, not taking his eyes off her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a long story too,” she said, simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess!” Olvar shouted, causing Sigyn to turn to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olvar, you are here? Are Lilly and Katya here too?” she asked beaming at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Olvar was at a loss for words. He merely gaped at her, tried to open his mouth a few times as if trying to form words, and turned on his heels and ran out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weird, thought Bruce. He could see the others looked confused as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s in shock. So I am, to be honest,” Thor said. He lifted Sigyn in the air again and twirled her around again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Sister, did you say?” Jane asked again, trying to make sense of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sister-in-law,” the girl said smilingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane looked stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sis-Sister-in-law? Did-were you married before?” Jane asked Thor with a rather accusatory note in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Married?” he asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn gave a little giggle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I’m married to his brother,” she said. Her smile faltered a little at this and she looked at Thor hesitantly. But before he could say anything, Jane’s voice cut across the room again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, ha.” she laughed awkwardly. “I didn’t know you had another brother Thor,” said Jane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor looked at her concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, Jane. Sigyn is Loki’s wife.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Jane’s and Bruce’s mouth dropped open, and weirdly enough, Dr. Strange gave an audible sigh from the end of the room to where he had retreated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki?” asked Sigyn, clutching at Thor’s bicep, to where her head reached, and looked at him pleadingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner had she mentioned his name that a voice could be heard at the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Olvar? I was assisting Lady Wanda in an important task. What could be so important that you tear me away from there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh..that. Inside…” was all that Olvar could manage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the heavens has happened that you have lost your ability to form a coherent sentence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki stopped short as he stepped inside the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” he managed to croak out. It seems he had not spotted Sigyn yet or recognized her in Earth's clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of his voice, a mass of silver-blonde hair flew by Bruce across the room. Sigyn launched herself on Loki with, Bruce didn’t think it was possible, almost ten times the enthusiasm and passion with which she had jumped on Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Loki hadn’t been Asgardian and almost a foot taller than the girl, Bruce was sure he would have been knocked to the floor with the impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki. Loki. You are alive. Oh, I’ve missed you so much. My love, I’ve yearned for this day for so long.” Sigyn managed to get all this out in a single breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki looked stunned. It looked as though the Hulk had smashed him again. His eyes were wide as saucers and his face was pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set Sigyn on the ground with remarkable gentleness and looked from her to Thor as if questioning that this wasn’t some figment of his imagination. That she was, indeed, real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor nodded smiling at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki was acting very strange. He cupped Sigyn’s face in his hands and then withdrew them suddenly as if shocked. Loki was looking at her with a hungry expression, but at the same time, his face registered pure shock. He lifted his hand as though to caress her hair and quickly put it down again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki?” Sigyn asked, trying to touch him. But he just backed away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still wide-eyed, Loki took one last look at Sigyn and walked out of the room, leaving her looking crestfallen. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay in posting another chapter. I'm working extra shifts thanks to the Coronavirus. :( </p><p>Welp. I hope you guys liked it. Loki has a few things to figure out. Remember Sigyn doesn't know soooo many things about him. </p><p>Why is Dr. Strange acting so weird? Could he possibly have a crush on a certain Vanir princess?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. New Asgard, Reunions, And Loki's Misdeeds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sigyn is still perplexed at Loki's behaviour. New Asgard rejoices their Princesses' return. Peter and Dr Strange give Sigyn a glimpse into Loki's misdeeds.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sigyn looked around at the happy faces surrounding her, knowing that she must smile for them and rejoice that she was back amongst her people, but she couldn’t get herself to do it. So she let the tears gather in her eyes without remorse. Perhaps, the emotionally-charged reunion will excuse them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could see the awe-filled faces of the Asgardians as they gathered around her in the small town square. Dr Strange had conjured up another portal that had bought Thor, Sigyn, Olvar and another woman, she had heard Thor call ‘Jane’. Sigyn smiled at the tender way he held Jane’s hand while helping her climb out of the portal and understood that Thor had found someone to love after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olvar ran to get Lilly and soon arrived with her and Katya and another stern-looking black woman by her side. She was delighted to notice Lilly’s little baby bump and beamed at her disbelieving face. Katya looked stunned too. But the moment Sigyn smiled at her, she ran forward and hugged her tightly enough to force the wind out of Sigyn’s lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sigyn. You’re alive. You’re alive,” she said, sobbing into Sigyn’s hair. Sigyn giggled. Her reaction was exactly what she was anticipating. A whole crowd had now gathered near them, whispering to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Sigyn?” they called out to her disbelievingly. A few familiar faces jumped out from the crowd. Old Gerty to Sigyn’s much surprise seemed still alive, her niece Niana was there by her side holding her side, looking at her with a tearful expression. A boy with ginger hair came running towards her to sweep her in a hug while a ginger-haired teenage girl and a small black-haired boy timidly by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brandon?” Sigyn asked in disbelief, looking at Volstagg's son. He had grown so much. The last time she saw him, he was just hardly a toddler. She looked towards the other kids in front of them and back to Thor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are these Rosy and Sigrid?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Thor nodded smilingly, she swept them in a hug. Thor, Jane, and the rest of the Asgardians were looking at the scene with merriment. Even the woman by Thor’s side, who Sigyn didn’t recognise, looked amused and happy at what she saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but where are Volstagg and Hilde?” Sigyn asked puzzled. She didn’t see them anywhere. And neither could she find many of her old friends among the crowd. Sigyn hoped that they were merely out of sight, working in some distant part of the town and not a victim of Hela’s rampage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At her question, the smiles around her evaporated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor stepped forward to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Volstagg is dead Sigyn. Hela killed him. She killed Fandrall and Hogun too. Hilde-Hilde died when the Dark Elves attacked Asgard,” he said morosely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn looked at the sad faces of the Asgardians before her. Odin’s banished daughter? Dark Elves? A mad Titan wiping half the universe with the help of the Infinity Stones? How had the world descended into madness in such a short span of time? What more surprises would it bring? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Sif?” she asked finally, noticing that Sif was missing not only from the crowd but also from the list of their friends Thor had pronounced dead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki says she’s alive. He apparently sent her here on a mission to capture Lorelei when he was pretending to be Odin,” Thor said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn’s head swam. Loki sent Sif to Earth? Pretending to be Odin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lorelei?” she said sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor smiled at her and informed her that Lorelei was dead. He knew the history between Lorelei and Sigyn and how much she loathed the red-haired witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what’s this about Loki impersonating Odin?” she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people in the crowd laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he’s a dick what do you expect,” the woman next to Thor finally spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t half-bad, “ Katya chimed in. “In fact, I think he was a very good king Val,” she said firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman Katya called ‘Val’ simply snorted in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Sigyn’s inquiring face, Thor introduced the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sigyn, I’d like you to meet my friend Valkyrie. Val that’s Sigyn, my childhood friend and sister,” he said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie? An actual Valkyrie? This day was getting curioser and curioser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Another sister?” Valkyrie groaned. “This one is not going to try and kill us is she?” she said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few titters came from the crowd at that. Only Asgardians could endure so much and still laugh at that, Sigyn thought fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a pleasure to meet you. I’m actually Loki’s wife, so Thor is my brother by marriage,” Sigyn shook her hand as she said this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya and Lilly erupted in laughter at the look on Valkyrie’s face. Thor, Jane and a few others joined in too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wife?” Valkyrie sputtered. “WIFE? You mean to tell me that somebody actually married that bastard?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn smiled to herself. Her husband, no matter how much she loved him, seemed to inspire this type of derision in a lot of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it then that you do not like him?” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correction. WE do not like each other,” Valkyrie replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which is surprising. Loki has been an ardent admirer of the Valkyries since forever. I thought he would be friendly to you, if not for anything else than to sate his curiosity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie’s smile faltered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he satisfied his curiosity alright,” she said darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor, sensing the tension, quickly volunteered to show her around New Asgard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were walking, she strode next to Thor and took his arm in hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thor,” she said. “There’s so much I need to talk to you about. So much has happened since I left. Asgard, Loki, Odin, Frigga… I do not understand so much of it, especially Loki’s behaviour. What’s happened to him, Thor? Is he alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn noticed that Thor did not quite meet her eyes when he answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to Val’s house. I’ll fill you in about everything Sigyn. Asgard, mother and father, Jane, Val, everything. But about Loki, I cannot tell you the whole story. It’s better if you hear it from his lips. I can tell you why his magic is bound and why he was impersonating Odin. But...”, Thor hesitated, “...there are a few aspects to this story that I’m sure Loki would prefer to tell you himself.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How will he do that when he refuses to talk to me, Thor?” Sigyn told him, anguished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in shock Sigyn, he’ll come around,” Thor said, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they made their way back to a small shack where Valkyrie lived. Sigyn resumed her questioning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did Loki do what he did? Why is he keeping me at a distance?” she asked mournfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katya placed a sympathetic hand over hers and smiled understandingly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give him some time. He’ll come around,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn placed her arms around her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it someone else Katya? Did he find someone else?” This thought had been eating up Sigyn for some time now. It had been decades in earth years since she supposedly ‘died’. Would she really begrudge Loki for moving on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s-it’s not that,” Katya said. She was trying not to meet Sigyn’s eyes for some reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sigyn. There’s a reason, but I’d prefer it if Loki told you himself” Thor said as he moved to sit beside her. He gazed at her face intently again, and Sigyn sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can someone explain what’s going on?” Sigyn said exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I can Sigyn,” said Peter’s familiar voice. They all turned to look at him in surprise. He was stepping out of an orange portal with Dr Strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter looked around the room bashfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know all of you were here. Hello, I’m Peter, Peter Parker.” Peter said and turned to Valkyrie. “We’ve met before Miss Valkyrie while fighting Thanos.” He then turned to Jane. “And you must be Dr Foster, I’ve read your works on the Einstein Rosen bridges and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Peter get to the point,” Dr Strange interjected in a sharp voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Valkyrie and Jane looked at each other amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much... Uh... Peter Parker,” Jane said. “But what were you going to tell Sigyn and us?” she finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I think Sigyn deserves to know. The footage from the New York attack…” Peter trailed off in a small voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jane looked a bit frightened. Thor sighed loudly. Sigyn was merely confused. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Spider-child. I think she’ll know sooner or later,” Thor said, turning to Peter. Then looking at Sigyn, he added, “Ginni, I just want you to remember that whatever you see here, that’s not Loki. He was under a mind-control spell. Please remember that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr Strange let out a small noise at the mention of ‘mind-control. It was obvious he didn’t believe Loki’s story. And he had talked about limiting Loki’s magic back at the sanctum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around at the uneasy expressions on the other people in the room. What had happened? A ball of anxiety rolled around in her stomach, tying her insides into a knot. What had happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter pulled out a device he called ‘laptop’ from his bag and opened it to show Sigyn a video recording. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled…” Loki looked older somehow in this video. But Sigyn knew that only decades had passed since her supposed death. His face looked gaunter. His hair was unkempt and longer than she remembered. There were dark shadows underneath his eyes. Sigyn was sure that if Loki took off his heavy leather and gold armour, he would be skinnier underneath it. What had happened to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused the video and looked searchingly at Thor and Peter. Peter looked nervous, Thor agitated. With a sigh, he turned towards Sigyn and explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few years ago, Loki… well, Loki and I had a falling out. Our fight led to the Bifrost being destroyed and Loki... uh fell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fell? Fell????,” Sigyn said. Her own voice sounded thin and stretched to her ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sigyn. We had all presumed him to be dead. But...he fell into the wrong hands. This mad Titan called Thanos found him. Tortured him. And broke his mind to use Loki against Midgard. He wanted to retrieve one of the Infinity Stones on earth. The one Father had aeons ago - the space stone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loki...Tortured?” Tears sprung up in Sigyn’s eyes. He was hurt. And where was she? She couldn’t do anything to protect him. What use was she in her exile? Sigyn had many regrets about falling into the void that day. Sadness welled in her heart, knowing that the Asgardians, her family, her Loki had gone through so much. But she wasn’t there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that I think of it. Loki sounds exactly like Ebony Maw… he was one Thanos’ henchmen… in this recording. The same zealous words.” Dr Strange said, looking at the laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your right wizard. That tentacle-faced gremlin had given a similar speech before he wiped out half of the Asgardians on the Statesman.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn wasn’t listening. Instead, she looked tear-faced at Peter who just pushed the play button again. It was a different scene. A large city with tall concrete buildings. A very familiar city. This was New York. The sky, unlike today’s grey block, was bright blue in the video, but darkness fell on the streets as hundreds of Chitauri were flying over the buildings through a portal above a tall tower. She could make out a grainy image of Loki, standing triumphantly at the top of the tower, a large sceptre in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sigyn closed the laptop shut. She didn’t want to see it anymore. Peter’s serious face was peering down at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what happened Sigyn. You deserved to know.” He nodded solemnly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot of people died that day-” Dr Strange began but was immediately cut off by Thor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It WASN’T my brother’s doing wizard. You saw yourself what Thanos was capable of,” he bellowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t excuse-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t excuse-” Thor sputtered. “What do you mean? We all welcomed Captain Barnes with open arms, despite his history as an assassin. Even Tony is cordial to him. So why the double standards with Loki huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because your brother is a prick?” Dr strange said cooly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Peter said loudly but quailed at the look the two gave him. “I mean, Sigyn’s already upset. This is only making her sad… that’s all” he said holding up two hands defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, the wheels were turning in Sigyn’s head. Poor Loki. Her poor Loki. He was always regarded with suspicion if not with outright derision even at Asgard. Loki took this dark, menacing persona and made it his own. Revelled in it. Delighted in it. But that wasn’t who he was. Loki was the boy who put himself between hell hounds and Sigyn to defend her. He was the man who saved painstakingly taught Lilly to read, helped her marry Olvar against his father’s wishes. He was the brave commander whose battle strategies won them the Battle of Haroquin, although everyone remembered only Thor’s victory. He had held her hand and wrapped his cloak around her in the presence of a thousand people, vowing to love, protect and cherish her. Loki was the man whose lips had traced poetry on her body every night. Whose warm embrace always protected her from her nightmares both in her mind and outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoever this impostor she was looking at was not Loki. Not HER Loki. But had a simple mind control spell done so much damage. Lorelei had tried to put Loki in her control before. She had failed spectacularly. So why had Loki fallen under Thanos’ command? Did some part of him WANT this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Loki and I had a falling out…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Falling out?” Sigyn repeated, looking at Thor inquiringly “You said Loki and you had a falling out? What kind of falling out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thor’s face went pale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He-uh. He ruined my coronation day… his prank for a lack of better word went out of control and I-uh... I ended up banished to Midgard. I don’t bemoan that decision. That was the blessed day I met Jane.” Thor turned to look at her fondly. “But he was crowned King then as father had fallen into the Odinsleep and we were at war with Jotunheim. Let’s just say things got out of hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“War with Jotunheim?” Sigyn said, stunned. Another war? What had happened to prompt all this? Something was not right. It felt like Thor was withholding a vital piece of information from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Looking directly into his eyes, she asked him, “Are you hiding something from me, Thor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could never lie well, just like her. Loki was the Silvertongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sigyn, this is a conversation you need to have with Loki himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Sigyn now knows about the New York attacks. But there is so much still hidden. Will Loki tell her about his Frost Giant heritage? Will it be that easy for the two to go back to normal? </p><p>** I feel like this story is only going to make sense if I had some flashback chapters describing their time on Asgard. So I dunno... should I alternate the flashback chapters with the current ones or split a chapter into 'now' and 'before' :/ Decisions Decisions. **</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I Am Yours, You Are Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki reminisces about the happiest day of his life. Sigyn receives some shocking news that does not deter her. A surprising figure walks back into Sigyn and Loki's life to create havoc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Loki was on edge and nervous beyond measure. It was a weird feeling. Nervous was not an emotion he felt often. Thor was standing beside him, looking radiant as ever. Although, Loki thought, this time he might match his brother’s grandeur. He was wearing a resplendent version of his green-gold armor and a handsome fur coat to match. Loki was tapping his foot impatiently. Not too long now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t wait, brother?” Thor teased, smirking at him. Loki just sighed. Truth to be told… Yes, he couldn’t wait. He didn’t know how to respond to Thor, so he just smiled sheepishly at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know Loki, I’m very happy for you. And if I’m being honest brother, more than a bit jealous.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now that caught Loki’s attention. Jealous? Thor? He couldn’t imagine his perfect brother being jealous of him. His expression must have said more than he wanted too because Thor just laughed while patting his shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, brother, jealous. You are too lucky to have Sigyn’s love. And today… Sometimes I feel there’s no one out there made for me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki cocked an eyebrow at his brother. The entire female population,  and a few men, would fight to the death amongst themselves to be his brother’s beloved. What was Thor talking about?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can have any woman you want. They simply throw themselves at you!” He reminded Thor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, but they’re only in love with the crown prince. The warrior. They don’t love me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But you are a warrior, Thor. And the crown prince,” Loki said, shaking his head at Thor’s foolishness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor sighed at Loki’s words and made to say something, but Lilly entered the corridor, hidden from view from the throne room, and announced that it was time for them to enter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thor and Loki walked out to stand beside their father, in front of the mighty golden throne of Asgard. He could see the noblemen and women lined up in the throne room and a great many numbers of commoners too, all scrambling for a view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could see Frigga standing to Thor’s right, looking beautiful as ever. Odin stood next to Loki,  wearing a rare smile. Loki glanced at his mother, hoping to convey his thoughts and emotions just by face. He raised his eyebrows in question. When? But she merely smiled enigmatically. All of a sudden, a hush fell in the great hall, and Loki turned to look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the farthest end, the doors opened, and Sigyn glided in. She looked ethereal in a pale blue dress in a gauzy material left her neck and shoulders bare. She was wearing a silver breastplate and bracelets in the Asgardian fashion. A simple moonstone tiara paired homage to her Vanir heritage. A transparent veil covered her face, but Loki was sure she looked beautiful underneath it. He could make out Katya, Niana, and a few other handmaidens trailing behind her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Sigyn approached the steps to the throne, Thor rushed to her side and offered her his arm. He was the one giving her away. Loki didn’t feel too bad about that. He should have. Thor, being his brother should have been by his side. But when it came to Sigyn, he didn’t begrudge her anything.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The talk died down quickly as Odin banged his staff on the ground. A sudden excitement seized Loki. It was finally happening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who comes here tonight?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is I, Thor, son of Odin. I bring with me the bride, Sigyn, daughter of Freya.” Thor said, beaming at the girl next to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Who comes to claim her?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is I Loki, son of Odin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Does the bride consent?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes!” Sigyn chirped, full of happiness. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki smiled at her exuberance. Norns! Even Odin managed a small chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Loki may claim the bride then,” he said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki moved forward towards his soon-to-be wife and held her hands in his. Tenderly, he lifted a veil and undid the cloak around her shoulders. He took hold of the green velvet cloak Frigga was now presenting to him and wrapped it around Sigyns shoulders gently. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together they kneeled in front of Odin as Frigga wound a silk cloth around their hands, symbolically binding them together. They repeated the vows with Odin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘I am hers, and she is mine, from this day until my last day’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Odin tapped their enjoined hands, and the cloth binding them together glowed golden and vanished. They were legally married - joined together forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki thought of grabbing Sigyn right there and kissing her. But she beat him to it. Sigyn wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn’t refuse. Neither did he stop after hearing the chuckles and laughter emanating from the crowd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today was the happiest day of his life. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>“I think you should tell her,” Thor said, placing a hand consoling at Loki’s shoulder. </p><p>Loki looked up at his brother, anguished. Thor was well-meaning, but not very bright. The two of them were standing on the very hillside where Odin had vanished forever, to rest in the golden halls of Valhalla. Sigyn would be here at any moment. How was he to face her? How was he to tell her the truth about his heritage? How could he just ignore the centuries of bad blood between the Frost Giants and the Asgardians? Their culture, their politics all seemed to revolve around glorifying the Asgardian race and vilifying the Jotuns. And for good reason. They were a bunch of savages. Monsters. Like him. Hadn’t he proved it to be true as well? Hadn’t he attacked his brother, their friends, this realm? Hadn’t he at first willingly considered Thanos’ proposal?</p><p>“She wouldn’t want me, Thor. Not after she discovers what I’ve done. I know my Sigyn well. And if I’m being honest with myself. I don’t think she deserves to be with someone like me either.” </p><p>Thor’s grip on his arms tightened. </p><p>“Why don’t you let HER make that decision?” he said sharply. Loki just sighed.</p><p>“He’s not wrong, you know,” said a sweet voice from behind them. Sigyn was standing a few paces behind them. She was wearing the same Midgardian clothes as before. That made her look several years younger than she actually was. Sigyn seemed almost scared to come near them. She looked at Thor rather than Loki, and Thor smiled at her. </p><p>Sigyn made her way towards Loki and stood in front of him. He felt sick to his stomach with nerves. Sigyn was standing in front of him but almost a foot away. There was nothing he wanted more in the world to close the distance between them, to grab her, embrace her, kiss her, and never let her leave again. But his shame and his guilt kept him rooted to the spot. </p><p>“Loki?” Sigyn said, urging him to speak.</p><p>He looked at Thor instead. He looked stern and was motioning to him to talk to Sigyn. Loki sighed. Thor didn’t understand. If he spoke to Sigyn, he would have to tell her he was a Jotun, and that meant that Sigyn would never want to look at him again. And even if by some miracle, she, like Thor, would look past his heritage, he would have to leave her. Loki loved her too much to let her stay married to a Frost Giant. He just got his Sigyn back. He couldn’t lose her yet. So he stayed quiet. Stayed away from her. The longer he could prolong his silence. The longer he could delay the inevitable, the longer Sigyn would be his.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone,” Thor said pointedly and walked away from them. </p><p>“Will you just talk to me?” Sigyn said, forcibly coming closer towards him.</p><p>Norns. How long had he yearned to hear that voice? Feel her close to him. He had done so much to try and bring her back. Now she was here, and he didn’t know what to say, what to do. </p><p>He looked up and found himself staring at the depths of Sigyn’s eyes. The color of the sea, wild, brimming with tears, the golden flecks, standing out. These were eyes he last saw when he slept. Their depths were the first thing he gazed as he woke up. Looking at them was a mistake. He was drowning again. Loki stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He reached out to embrace her but suddenly stopped. He knew it was silly. Loki had touched people before, and after he discovered he was a Jotun. He never burned anybody yet. But still. His hands that had spread out to hold Sigyn’s shoulders dropped down again. He felt strangely dirty. Like he would contaminate Sigyn’s purity with his touch.</p><p>“When you fell, I moved the nine realms to bring you back. And now that you are in front of me, all I think is-,” Loki paused and stared at his hands. Particularly the left one where the Frost Giant had left its mark (or a lack of it). “-I’m not worthy of touching you.” </p><p>“I’m not a prize, Loki! That you need to be worthy to win me. I’m your wife. We’ve been best friends since we were little. We shared everything with each other. We promised we would be with each other until the universe ended and beyond that. She took Loki’s face in her own and looked straight into his emerald green eyes.</p><p>“I am yours, and you are mine, until our last day. We made a vow to each other. When we knelt in front of Odin and bound our hands together. You cannot run away from me, my love.”</p><p>Loki’s heart clenched. It was funny how his life turned out. It seemed like whenever he got too close to his heart’s desire, it was cruelly ripped from him. Now Sigyn was here. Her soft hands caressed his face, her face so very close to his, and he had to push her away.</p><p>“I’m a monster, Sigyn. I’m a monster,” he said softly.</p><p>Sigyn’s grip on him tightened. </p><p>“No, you are not,” she said firmly. “Thor told me all about the attack on New York. I’ve even seen the video. I know about that. And about your brief stint as the king. You were tortured and used cruelly by that Titan Thanos. My love, don’t you see. YOU have nothing to feel guilty about.”</p><p>A pained look came on Loki’s face. So Thor didn’t tell her the full story. He didn’t know whether to be happy that his brother respected his secret and gave him privacy or anguished that it was now Loki who would have to reveal this awful secret to Sigyn.</p><p>“I’m not the man you think I am, Sigyn,” Loki sighed.</p><p>Sigyn looked affronted. </p><p>“How can you say that? We’ve been together for centuries! I know you better than you know yourself.” </p><p>The corners of Loki’s mouth twitched at her earnest disapproval. There’s the Sigyn he remembered. He turned to look at her sadly.</p><p>“Unfortunately, love, that is not true. I’m not the proud Asgardian prince you married. I’m someone cast off. Leftover. A monster left to perish, pitifully cursed with life.”</p><p>He could see the anguish and the confusion on Sigyn’s face. This was not the homecoming she had anticipated. It was also not the welcome he wanted to give her. He could, however, tell her the truth. Loki never lied to Sigyn. He might be the god of lies, but he just couldn’t do it to her.</p><p>“Did you ask Thor why we fought? Why I tried to destroy Jotunheim? Why Odin fell into the Odinsleep?”</p><p>Sigyn’s brow furrowed. </p><p>“Thor told me… you had tried to ruin his coronation day. That there was a war with Jotunheim… Oh Loki, he was very vague about it all.” </p><p>“Do you remember that play we used to see Sigyn? About my father’s victory over the Frost Giants,” Loki said sadly. He could see the confusion growing on Sigyn’s face. He loved her enough to tell her the truth. And if required, Loki needed to love her enough to walk away from her. </p><p>“Yes…” Sigyn said, slowly, as if dreading what was going to come next. <br/>
 <br/>
“You see-” Loki started. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He could cry easily. Often he did this to manipulate people and mask his true intentions. But at times like these, it was difficult for him to take control of his emotions. “-My father didn’t stop at destroying the Jotuns. After their defeat, he walked into one of their temples. I guess Old Gerty was telling the truth when she used to scare us with tales of babies sacrificed.”</p><p>Loki could feel Sigyn’s hand on him grow stiff. He could feel the tension in the air.</p><p>“He walked to find a baby being left out in the cold to die. Odin took the baby in, raised him to be his own. Raised him to be me.” There he had said it.</p><p>Loki couldn’t dare look down at Sigyn. He thought he had gotten over the fact of his heritage. Hadn’t he made plays about it on Asgard? Light-hearted ones, making a joke of it all? But that was different. He had come to terms with it. Asgard had come to terms with it. But Sigyn hadn’t. She, like him and Thor, had grown up on the tales of savagery the Jotuns were capable of committing. Loki didn’t want her to be stuck with him out of a sense of duty. She was loyal that way. </p><p>Sigyn began to sob loudly.</p><p>He looked at her startled. Was she scared of him? Did he need to move away? He tried taking a step back, but she launched herself at his arms and sobbed into his chest. </p><p>“Loki. Loki. Loki,” she chanted. “How could you ever think this would deter me? I love you. I don’t care if you’re a prince, a king, or a pauper. I don’t care if you’re Asgardian, Frost Giant, or a Skrull. I would never leave your side.”</p><p>Loki let out a laugh at her enthusiastic declarations. His Sigyn could be dramatic, but she was always honest. It was another thing he liked about her. Sigyn was guileless. This opposing aspect of their personalities, incredibly enough, made them match perfectly. </p><p>Loki had relaxed a bit as he held Sigyn in his arms. The feel of her body pressed against him felt better than anything Loki had experienced in decades. He planted a kiss on the top of Sigyn’s head. She had washed her hair with some sort of Midgardian shampoo that smelled like green apples. He allowed himself this luxury - this one hug. He then broke off to look at her face.</p><p>“Sigyn. You do not need to be with me, just because you’re married to me. All the things I have done. The crimes I have committed. Sigyn you’re free to walk away. I’ll let you go without question.”</p><p>Sigyn sniffed into his chest again.</p><p>“How dare you say that Loki? You promised me that you’d never let me go. And yet, you walk out on me today.”</p><p>“I’m not walking out on you my love. I’m giving you the option of leaving. I love you too much to let you stay married to a Frost Giant. I love you too much to let you spend your days… your nights in a monster’s company.”</p><p>“You’re not a monster. And whatever crimes you committed. Whatever you did. Thor told me it was only under duress. That the mad Titan was controlling you. That’s not something to feel guilty about Loki. Please, my love. Stop this madness. This awful talk about separation. When we’ve just come together again. Don’t leave me, my love. And don’t walk away.”</p><p>Loki couldn’t bear it any longer. Pulling Sigyn into his arms, he pressed his lips against hers. He could feel the softness of her lips, the sweet minty taste of her breath. While Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and gripped her hips, Sigyn wound her hands around Loki’s hair. He pulled Sigyn closer so that her breasts were pressed against his chest.</p><p>Sigyn and Loki kissed each other like there was no tomorrow. Loki never felt this alive in years. He had drifted like a lost creature after Sigyn had been presumed dead. Feeding his jealousy for Thor, terrorizing the people in the palace with his tricks, hurting the Midgardians, and living his life on Asgard as a doleful, pleasure-seeking king. Everything that he ever felt, ever wanted was lost after she was gone. But now... But now he could feel something in him unwind. Like something tight and painful had come loose.</p><p>They finally broke apart after what it seemed like hours, no ages. Loki and Sigyn looked at each other. </p><p>“Loki, it doesn’t matter what’s happened in the past. What’s important is that we are together.”</p><p>Loki had to agree. He smiled down at her. Yes, she was his. He couldn’t wait to be a part of her life again. Loki was curious to know where she was trapped all these years. What had happened after she fell? He was impatient to tell her about his adventures (or should he say misadventures). Loki was just about to inform her about the cliff's significance. That Odin had spent his last few moments in this very place that a chillingly familiar voice shouted Sigyn’s name behind them. </p><p>Loki stiffened. Oh no. It wasn’t who he thought it was? Was it? He and Sigyn turned to look at the stunned, slightly harassed-looking figure of… Sif.</p><p>Loki cursed Sif’s timing. He saw the expression on her face as she looked at him.</p><p>Oh no. This can’t be good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Guys! I'm back with another chapter. </p><p>I loved writing the marriage scene and the Loki and Sigyn kiss &lt;3! The vows and rituals were inspired by old Viking marriage customs and Game of Thrones :p </p><p>Also, Sif's back! Does this mean trouble for Loki and Sigyn?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sif Gets A Haircut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old memory from Loki's trickster days on Asgard. Sif reappears into Loki and Sigyn's life causing havoc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“LOKKKKKIIIIIIIIII!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif’s scream seemed to reverberate through the entire palace. Loki smiled to himself. Good. She was still mad. To be on the safer side, Loki made himself invisible and strode out of his room. There was a good chance Sif was heading towards his chambers to confront him, and he wanted none of that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Passing through the various corridors of the palace, he could hear a few of the guards and handmaidens whisper to themselves and giggle. Oh. Word had spread around then. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He passed by Lilly, who was, no doubt, heading towards his room and thought of making himself visible again to warn her to steer clear. Apparently, there was no need for that since Sif came thundering behind and grabbed her arm. Loki, though invisible, hid behind one of the nearby pillars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You!” Sif shouted, pulling Lilly to face her, “Where is Loki?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lilly looked perplexed at Sif’s sudden aggression. She had always been kind and soft-spoken to all the servants. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I-I don’t know Lady Sif,” she stuttered. “I was just going towards his chambers. Maybe he hasn’t risen yet,” Lilly offered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m just coming from his chambers. He is not there,” Sif replied angrily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki could just hear their voices, hidden behind one of the stone pillars in the long corridor. But having faith in his own invisibility spell, chanced a look at Sif. He wondered if Lilly hadn’t commented on her appearance because of shock, sensibility, or simply out of fear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif was wearing her usual Asgardian tunic and pants but had covered her head with a long black cloak. Unusual, as Spring was fast approaching and the weather was warm. But no doubt, half of the palace must have known what had happened, even if they couldn’t see. One of Sif’s handmaidens might have spread the story. Loki smiled to himself again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you find him. Tell me where he is. I’m going to kill that bastard with my bare hands,” Sif said and stormed off. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki thought it safe to appear. He tapped Lilly on the shoulder and pressed a hand to her mouth when she jumped from shock. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“As a favor for my life, please don’t tell her where I am,” he said, laughing at her wide eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Loki lifted his hand from her face, Lilly asked him what had he done this time to provoke Sif’s wrath. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why does everyone assume I’m always at fault?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Because you usually are my prince.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki shook his head and smiled. That much was true. But this time he had a reason for doing what he did. Sif had it coming. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>One look at Sigyn’s face, and he knew he was in trouble. Oops. He knew Sigyn would be mad, but she just looked absolutely furious. She was in the kitchens giving instructions of the day to the head cook and maid. Loki thought they were suppressing giggles, but daren’t show their amusement in front of Sigyn. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello Love,” he greeted genially. Sigyn just stared at him angrily. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How can you be so calm? Don’t you have any remorse for what you did?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sif didn’t have any remorse for what she did, and neither did I,” Loki said defiantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could see the servants looking from one to the other in curiosity. Of course, they wouldn’t know the whole story. On one hand, he wanted everyone to know that Sif was to blame this time, but on the other, he didn’t want her to be subject to gossip. Loki wanted to ask the servants to leave, but Sigyn beat him to it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as they were alone, she rounded on him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How could you Loki? I know you were upset that she slept with Thor, but to punish her so cruelly, I wouldn’t have expected this of you!” Sigyn said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was just a prank. She’ll be fine-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“LOKKKIIII!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They could hear Thor’s booming voice coming closer to them, shouting his name angrily. Shit. Thor obviously knew that if not in his chambers, Loki would surely be with Sigyn. No sooner had he thought of putting the invisibility spell on himself again that the doors leading to the kitchen burst open. Thor barged in, visibly furious, and Sif, still cloaked, stood a few paces behind him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There you are,” he shouted at Loki, and to his horror, Thor was swinging Mjolnir from his hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now brother, there’s no need for that,” he said calmly, as Thor advanced on him. Loki darted out of Mjolnirs reach and behind Sigyn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t hide behind Sigyn, you coward.” Sif’s angry voice shouted at him. Tears were streaming down her eyes, and Loki felt guilty for a split second. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thor. Thor. Put Mjolnir down,” Sigyn said placatingly and rubbed Thor’s arm to calm him down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do you know what Loki did Sigyn?” Thor asked her, and she nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sif, forgive him. You know he likes his pranks. It can’t be that bad. Maybe we can fix it,” Sigyn said consolingly to the cloaked figure. Loki stood behind Sigyn with a poker face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif looked like she could breathe fire. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?” Sif shouted. “Look at THIS!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif pulled down the hood of her cloak to show a head full of short hair, chopped unevenly a few inches above her shoulders. It looked like someone had cut it off with a dagger. Loki had done precisely that. He considered it payback for her little jab at him earlier about how he wasn’t ‘half the man Thor was’, and also for cheating on him. Yes. That’s what it was. Maybe they weren’t husband and wife, and maybe they were not in a relationship, but they did sleep together most nights. And her stealing off from his chambers to his brother’s was nothing less than treachery in Loki’s eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn’s eyes widened, and she looked at Loki. The expression on her face was quite familiar by now. What did you do, you idiot? It seemed to say. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Now now, Sif. Don’t worry yourself. And Loki you…” Thor swung Mjolnir threateningly at him again and took a few steps toward him, but Sigyn blocked his way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thor, wait. What are you going to do? Hit him with that thing?” She said, trying to reduce the Thunderer’s anger. “And Sif,” she said, turning to the crying girl. “Let me fix that. It’ll look nice enough when I’m done with it. Maybe it’ll be a new fashion of sorts.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, and short hair can be much more comfortable on the battlefield. In the bedroom, however…” Loki trailed off, smirking at Sif.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif lunged at him, and Sigyn and Thor could just hold her back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Loki! Have you taken a leave of your wits?” Thor shouted at him. Both his hands were around Sif’s waist, trying to keep her from attacking Loki. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Me? Oh brother, why don’t you ask Sif that? Ask her where she was before she came to your bed. Ask her who she was sleeping with?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor stiffened at that. He looked uncomfortable now.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That-That was a mistake. But what has that got to do with anything?” He asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At the word ‘mistake’' however, Sif had stopped fighting and gone incredibly still.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor didn’t sense he said something wrong and simply thought Sif had gotten calm enough not to attack Loki. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn, on the other hand, was looking at Sif intently. Nothing escaped her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why would you do this brother?” he asked, shaking his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“She cheated on me with you,” Loki replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thor looked stunned. Sif’s silent contemplation was, however, broken on hearing these words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We. Were. Never. Together,” she said, jabbing an angry finger into Loki’s chest. He just held her gaze steadily. Loki actually felt a stab of pity for her. Maybe going to the extent of cutting Sif’s hair wasn't required. Thor not loving her back was all the punishment in the world for her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sif. Your anger won’t grow your hair back. And Loki, vengeance is hardly as comforting as we think. What you did to Sif crossed a line,” Sigyn said, trying to make peace between the two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki thought she was both right and wrong. Vengeance was very, very sweet. However, he did feel a stab of guilt after looking at Sif’s wild black hair sticking out like thorns, while they had once been smooth and long.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Sif. I was mad at what you did.” Loki finally conceded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki had to admit that maybe he had overreacted on this one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif just looked at him without a trace of friendliness in her face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I hate you,” she whispered and stormed out of the room. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif ignored Loki and embraced Sigyn in a tight hug.</p>
<p>Her Midgardian clothes were frayed. And it was obvious that it had been a while since she had taken a comb to her hair. That reminded Loki irresistibly of a certain memory of the past, which it took some effort to keep down. </p>
<p>Sigyn, however, glowed with happiness. If she was sorry to be interrupted - Loki was sure she was - Sigyn didn’t show it. She hugged Sif back just as tight and held her at arm’s length to get a good look at her. </p>
<p>“My Sif. Norns! It’s so wonderful to see you,” said Sigyn.</p>
<p>“Wonderful to see ME? Sigyn! We all thought you were dead. With all that has been happening in the past few years, it’s an absolute miracle to behold you,” Sif replied happily.</p>
<p>Loki noticed from the corner of his eye that Thor and Valkyrie were walking towards them and perhaps, for the first time, welcomed their company. He didn’t know what Sif would say or do, especially in front of Sigyn. Loki had to do some damage control. Quick.</p>
<p>“Sif! You’re back,” Thor shouted in greeting as he and Valkyrie approached the group.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am Thor. And glad to be,” she said gratefully, nodding at him and Valkyrie. “Especially with such a miracle as Sigyn’s return,” Sif continued glancing back at Sigyn.</p>
<p>Loki tried to meet Thor’s eye and communicate his need for help in distracting Sif. But Thor, being Thor, was completely obvious to his ministrations and decided to call out loudly…</p>
<p>“What is it Loki?” </p>
<p>At this, Sif rounded on him and then snapped her head back to face Thor. Loki was worried she’d break her neck.</p>
<p>“Thor, why in the nine realms is this traitor here?” she demanded.</p>
<p>There it was. Sif couldn’t let him rest, could she? No. She had to stir things up. </p>
<p>Loki walked quite serenely to Sigyn’s side and held her arm. He wasn’t about to let Sif faze him.</p>
<p>“This is New Asgard...,” Loki said, spreading his hands, “....and as it’s prince, I’m entitled to be here,” he finished.</p>
<p>“Prince? Does that mean you’ve given up on being king your majesty?” Sif retorted. </p>
<p>Loki could hear Valkyrie snort, he shot her a dirty look but tried to seem unfazed.</p>
<p>“Yes. That quite didn’t work out.”</p>
<p>Sif rounded on Thor now.</p>
<p>“Thor, why have you forgiven him? After all that he did? He tried to usurp your throne, banished Heimdall and me-” </p>
<p>Loki clenched his fists with frustration.</p>
<p>“Let me stop you right there Sif. What in the nine realms do you mean by usurping Thor’s throne? Father was not fit to rule, Thor didn’t want to rule. Therefore, by the law of the land as next-in-line to the throne, I was to be king. And need I remind you that I sent you on a mission to bring back the prisoner Lorelei, whose escape, even you cannot blame me for.” Loki said angrily.</p>
<p>Sigyn looked stricken at this sudden fighting among friends. Or least that's how she viewed them. His poor darling, this was not the return he wanted her to experience. He took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. She pressed back. </p>
<p>He looked at Thor meaningfully for help again, and thankfully this time, the oaf understood. </p>
<p>“Sif! Why don’t you tell us where you’ve been all this time. We can talk about Loki later?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Sif, it’s been decades since I’ve seen you. Let’s-” Sigyn was interrupted by Sif’s shrill voice.</p>
<p>“Let’s what Sigyn? A lot has changed since the fight at Nidhogg’s lair. Let’s what? Let’s forget that this treacherous bastard tried to destroy the whole of Jotunheim? Let’s forget that he tried to destroy the earth? Let’s forget that he sent the Destroyer to murder Thor and me?” Sif said in a single unceasing breath. </p>
<p>Loki could feel Sigyn’s grip on his hand tighten. Oh no. No, no, no.</p>
<p>He looked at Thor again. He seemed frustrated, but it was evident his brother had not caught the danger like Loki had.</p>
<p>“Wha-What do you mean he sent the Destroyer? Loki was under the influence of the Mad Titan Thanos,” Sigyn said quietly. </p>
<p>It broke Loki’s heart to see her face. Her huge round eyes looked from Sif to Thor to Loki in silent appeal. </p>
<p>Sif had gone very still. </p>
<p>Oh no, Loki thought. Oh, no.</p>
<p>Thor finally caught on. “C’mon Sif. Let’s go to Val’s place and talk,” he said hurriedly.</p>
<p>Valkyrie was quiet and calm. She already thought the worst of him. But it was Sigyn’s opinion that mattered. Thor and he needed to explain to Sigyn everything that went on after he discovered his Jotun heritage before Sif told her a garbled up version of the tale.</p>
<p>“Sigyn. Let me explain.” </p>
<p>“No, Loki. There can be no explanation or forgiveness for what you did? And what Mad Titan? You knew full well what you were doing when you sent the Destroyer to kill Thor and us. You knew he was mortal at the time, and you did it anyway.”</p>
<p>Sigyn stiffened beside him. Her eyes had gone wide with shock. She looked at Loki, and he couldn’t bear to gaze into her eyes. Tears started to spill from them.</p>
<p>“Thor, Loki. Please tell me this isn’t true. The Loki I knew would give his life for his brother. He would NEVER try to hurt Thor intentionally. For all his tricks and pranks against Thor, my Loki truly loves his brother.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sigyn, I do. I really do. Please you’ve got to understand-”</p>
<p>“Understand what?” Sif scoffed. “Understand precisely what Loki? That you tried to kill us in New Mexico that time, tricked us again when we asked for your help, ruled Asgard by treachery? And now you claim to love Thor?”</p>
<p>“Sif please,” Thor chimed in. “This is a matter between my brother and I. And you know very well I’ve forgiven him.” </p>
<p>“You may have Thor, but I have not! I still remember his cruelty. The way he ordered the Destroyer to take your life even when you were powerless. Even when you surrendered it to save ours.”</p>
<p>“Sif-” Loki started.</p>
<p>“Hush Loki. YOU don’t get to speak today,” Sif stopped him short.</p>
<p>Norns, this was maddening. Was he going to be put on trial every day of his life now? He had great remorse for what he had done. Hadn’t he proved it by rescuing the Asgardians? By enduring humiliation at the hands of the wizard Strange and the Avengers just to stay by his brother’s side? And now that he was finally rewarded. Now that he finally had such happiness in his life, was everything going to be snatched from him again?</p>
<p>“Just because you hate me Sif, doesn’t mean you seek to ruin my life,” he said bitterly.</p>
<p>“I hate you because your actions are deserving of such loathing.”</p>
<p>Loki finally gathered the courage to look at Sigyn. She looked straight into his eyes. </p>
<p>“Is all of this true Loki?”</p>
<p>“Sigyn, I-”</p>
<p>“Just answer me, Loke! The man I loved could never do this to his family. Did you try to kill your own brother?”</p>
<p>“I thought he was going to-”</p>
<p>“Yes or no Loki!” Sigyn said forcefully.</p>
<p>Loki might be the God of Mischief, but he had never lied to Sigyn. He never could.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Were you under a spell or someone’s influence?”</p>
<p>Loki was silent. What excuse was there for his actions back then?</p>
<p>“Loki?!”</p>
<p>“No,” he said quietly and looked up to see Sigyn’s face.</p>
<p>Tears were falling freely from her eyes. He made to go towards her, to comfort her, but she shrank from his touch. </p>
<p>“Love?” he called out to her. Loki felt as though his heart was hammering in his throat.</p>
<p>“Who are you? My Loki could never have done this.”</p>
<p>It was as though a dagger had pierced Loki’s heart. Damn Sif. And damn them all. Loki wanted to hold her, to embrace her, and reassure her that everything was fine between Thor and him. He wanted to beg for forgiveness if required. But Sigyn took a last glance at Loki and then at Sif and Thor, and turned on her heel to run down the grassy slope. </p>
<p>Loki could feel his magic vibrate around him. He would have broken a few nearby rocks if Dr. Strange’s magic was not binding his own. He was angry at Sif. At Thor. Perhaps even at Sigyn. How long was he going to have to prove himself? How long was he going to be treated like a criminal? Hadn’t he paid enough for his sins? Loki had lost his father, his mother, and his home.</p>
<p>“I’ll fix this Loki. I promise you, brother,” Thor said, placing a consolatory hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Fix it? Thor, there’s no need-” Sif began but was cut short by Loki.</p>
<p>“What we do not need Sif, is any further of your opinions.”</p>
<p>“Damn Lackey. You have more issues than me,” Valkyrie commented, to Loki’s great surprise, with a smile and a rather sympathetic expression. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it! Sif has done the needful (wonderful timing) and now Sigyn's mad. What can Loki and Thor do? Where will Sigyn go? Whose side is Valkyrie on?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Sigyn reflect on their choices. Wanda, Thor, Peter and Katya try to knock some sense into their friends. MJ discovers a secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter laid a gentle hand on Sigyn’s shoulder and offered her the cup of hot chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aunt May always makes this for me when I am sad. Never fails to cheer me up,” he said trying to cheer Sigyn up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn’s red-rimmed eyes looked up and she muttered a silent ‘thank you’ before taking the cup from his hands. It had been a day since their visit to New Asgard and Sigyn was in tears almost since then. He understood that things had probably not gone as she had hoped. Although she seemed quite in control of herself after watching the video of Loki attacking New York, Sigyn was depressed after meeting with the god himself. What had happened? Had he tried to hurt her? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sigyn. I know you probably don’t want to talk about it, but…,” Peter started.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Petey. I’m quite alright… or at least a bit better now. You must be wondering why I chose to come back here when I was so desperate to go meet my family. I only hope I’m not intruding on your hospitality.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No. Sigyn, you’re more than welcome here. Like Aunt May said, you can stay as long as you like. She’s grown quite fond of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To Peter’s immense relief, Sigyn gave him a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I of her.” She sighed heavily again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did-” Peter hesitated. “Did Loki say something? I mean did he hurt you or-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not in the way you think Peter. It’s just... I’ve been away for decades. I don’t know what I expected when I was free again, but it was certainly not this. My greatest fear in those few moments before I knew of Asgard’s fate was of a competitor. Another woman who might have charmed her way into Loki’s heart when I was absent. But this reality? Our people scattered, Asgard destroyed. Thor’s rejection of the throne. Loki’s torture at the hands of Thanos. It was just too much to consider. Too much to take in.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Peter thought she looked so small and tired just then. He knew to a certain extent how it felt. The shock of having Dr Strange telling him that five years had passed since Thanos’ snap and the way the world had changed since then, shocked him. If he was being honest, he was lucky that Aunt May was unharmed and that Ned and Michelle disappeared in the Blip as well. He couldn’t even imagine what he would have done otherwise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Sigyn, Thor’s here. All your people are here. And yeah no matter what you saw in the video Dr Strange gave me to show you, Loki was under some mind control spell. So it wasn’t him right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dr Strange? He gave you that video?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter frowned. Stephen Strange was really invested in proving Loki’s crimes. He had just asked for the wizards help to go to New Asgard as he wanted to be with Sigyn. But Strange insisted that Sigyn knew about New York. Weird. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. But that proves nothing. He doesn’t like Loki much. I don’t think many people..uh… fully trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Including you? He did lay waste to your city,” Sigyn remarked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was thoughtful. Yes, New York was his home and he was devastated by what happened but did he still blame Loki for it. Considering the circumstances in which they had happened, wasn’t Loki to be absolved of some blame at least?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he answered, finally. “It wasn’t his fault and I’m not blaming him for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither am I, Petey. He tried to kill Thor and Sif and our friends. I just- I just cannot reconcile the image of that Loki with the man I knew. I just don’t know what to do. So I did the cowardly thing and ran out of there and came here. It’s funny because this is exactly what Loki would have done. And it is exactly what I have chided him for a million times before.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn gave a rueful little smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So did you listen to an explanation. Why did he try to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I didn’t stay to listen. I was just too overwhelmed and angry. Oh Petey, did I mess this up?” Sigyn said while smacking her forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter did not know what to say. He had never been in a relationship before and did not know how these things worked. Sure, Michelle was coming over today… and had said she needed to talk to him about something important. But Peter was not going to get his hopes up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scooted closer to Sigyn and put an arm around her. Seeking comfort, she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed wistfully again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… it’ll be alright Sigyn. I mean, May always says communication is the key to any relationship. I don’t really get what that means, but that’s what she says,” Peter said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn let out a small genuine laugh. Peter was glad to hear it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just need some time to process everything that’s happened. I fear if I go talk to Loki again, we’ll end up arguing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki paced the length of his room and thought over everything that happened yesterday. Norns! How can everything go so right and so wrong in just the span of a day? He was furious at Sif, frustrated at his brother and Sigyn... He didn’t know what to make of her behaviour. She could have at least heard him out. There was so much she didn’t know. So much Loki had to explain to her. He had heard from Thor that Sigyn was living with the Spider-child. A part of him wanted to go her at once, hold her tight in her arms and not let her go until she was his again. Then again, a more rational part of him thought if that Loki was to go to Sigyn again, they would just end up arguing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock sounded at the door. Loki ignored it. If it was Thor, he was in no mood to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki?” Wanda’s voice called out to him. Loki walked to the door and held it open for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why weren’t you down at the meeting this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in the mood,” Loki said simply as Wanda walked inside and seated herself at the corner of his bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it have something to do with yesterday?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Thor had told her. Sigh. Sure he had made plays about his life on Asgard, but lately, it had seemed that it had, in truth, turned into some sort of entertainment for the Avengers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go talk to her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure that’s the last thing she wants. Maybe it’s best to give her space,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re not projecting your feelings on to her?” Wanda said, smirking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, as the Midgardians say, screw up royally when I tried to kill Thor, but Sigyn could have at the least considered the reason for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda laughed out at this and even Loki smiled a little. He knew that he sounded a bit ridiculous, but he wasn’t in a mood to listen to reason.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever thought that it must have been quite a big shock for her to take in. Especially with all the other things that have happened.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do agree with Wanda,” Loki said carefully. “It’s just…” he punched his fist on the wall, whenever something good happens to me, it feels like my happiness is ripped through my hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda stopped smiling and grew thoughtful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Loki, that's exactly how I felt once upon a time. But mostly our happiness or the lack of it comes from the choices we make.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Choices…You know lately, I have been considering my choices,” Loki said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed again. Before Sigyn appeared in his life again, Loki had considered going to Jotunheim. After all, he wasn't a Frost Giant, Laufey’s biological child. Who did rule the ice-cold realm after Laufey’s death? Would he be able to establish some power again? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s love had kept him here. But lately, he had enough of the Avengers suspicions. He had enough of Dr Strange’s snide remarks, and he had enough of always trying to prove himself. But then Sigyn had come back in his life. He wouldn’t give her up for anything. But if she didn’t want him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki?” Wanda’s voice snapped him out of his reverie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Wanda. I just don’t know what to do?” Loki said while running a hand through his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda walked towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just talk to Thor. He has been worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, he has.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious. He says he has an idea on how to make things right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor, Katya, Olvar, Jane and Lilly were gathered with the other Avengers talking about Jane’s progress. The captain, Thor was glad to see, took a great deal of interest in Jane’s wellbeing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce, Sam and Vision were there too listening intently. Thor’s mind was reeling. On one hand, there was this devastating disease that took a little bit of Jane’s life with every minute and on the other hand, was Sigyn’s distress. It was an agony that the two living women who he most dearly loved would suffer in this way. And Thor was determined to ease their pain in whatever way possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dr Strange had approached him before they left New Asgard. He apparently knew that Sigyn was of Vanir origin, and the sometimes possessed extraordinary healing powers that they were gifted with. But it was not to be. The trauma of her uncle Frey’s death and her misguided attempt to heal him had turned her magic inwards. Sure Sigyn could heal minor wounds from time to time, but the magic required to help Jane...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor didn’t think he could bear losing both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what is the deal with your brother?” Vision asked suddenly after their inquiries over Jane were finished. Thor just sighed and recounted the whole story to the Avengers. Vision, he could tell, was really interested in his brother for some reason, and even more interested in the fact that Loki was married.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he cut this chick’s hair, and now she’s mad and his wife’s mad as well. Damn. I guess even the gods cannot be immune to girl problems,” Sam said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katya laughed a little at this. Sam winked at her and gave her a flirtatious look. Thor and Steve just looked at each other amused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Wanda’s voice interjected. She and Loki had just entered the room and Thor noticed how Vision’s eyes narrowed at them appearing together. Oh boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a little joke at my expense as always. Aren’t I right brother?” Loki said sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No Loki, it was nothing like that. We were just discussing Jane’s progress?” Bruce said, trying to placate the angry god.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki looked less ready to lash out after hearing Jane’s name. He came forward to greet the Asgardians assembled there, and gave Katya a warm hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I take it Lady Jane is going to be better?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce’s gamma-ray therapy has been working for now,” Thor said, trying not to think too much about the words ‘for now’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor was lost in his thoughts until Katya nudged him gently in the arm. Oh yes, Loki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother, Katya and I want to have a word with you,” he said, trying to ignore the eye-roll he received from the god of mischief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you do,” Loki grimaced and followed Thor out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother you need to go and make things right with Ginni,” Thor said quietly, resting a hand on Loki’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you haven’t noticed Thor, I want to do exactly that. How much Ginni would like the idea I do not know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She is miserable too, I’m sure of it,” Katya piped in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure of it are you? Tell me, Katya, why didn’t she even listen to what I have to say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well have you considered that she is in shock Loki? You do realise that the last thing she probably remembers before the incident at Nidhogg’s lair  is the two of you living a comfortably happy life on Asgard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sighed heavily. Thor tightened his grip on his brother’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother! You have been given a rare second chance at love. Me...” Thor laughed a bitter laugh. “Well, I’ll be lucky if I have another year with Jane. Don’t waste this time brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thor was glad to see that Loki looked somewhat shocked at this confession.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said Bruce’s gamma therapy worked,” Loki said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said ‘for now’.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loki turned his face away from Thor to face Katya.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katya..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki do you remember what state you were in after she died. The things you did try to get her back. The things I helped you with. You scourged the nine realms for a solution. Dabbled in the darkest necromancy to get Sigyn back. And now that you have her, are you not going to try to fix things at least.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can try Katya. But does she want me to? Or is she still too disgusted to have a Jotun murderer for a husband?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll come around my prince. You leave that to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you're Michelle? Welcome, Petey's taking a shower, he'll be down here presently."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn welcomed Peter's pretty curly-haired friend and was not surprised to notice she was looking at her in astonishment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want a cup of hot chocolate sweetie," Sigyn asked without a reason as she already bustled about the kitchen trying to prepare the drink for Michelle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl, whom she had heard Peter fondly call MJ, had taken a seat on the sofa although a bit reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm yeah...Thanks, I guess. And who are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn handed MJ the drink and gave her the same story she gave everyone else, that she was Peter's cousin from someplace called 'Italy'.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cool, do you speak Italian?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter hadn't gone into specifics of the language. Surely the all-speak which they used on Asgard must be sufficient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No why?" she replied brightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ narrowed her eyes suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sureee. Cousin from Italy. Got it!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So Sigyn. What do you do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh I'm a princess," she replied nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"AT DISNEYLAND!" Peter shouted, hurriedly drying his hair in a towel and rushing downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That sounds fun. Which one?" MJ glared at Peter as she spoke and Sigyn had a feeling that the girl would get to the bottom of whatever mystery there was</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anaheim."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have an uncle who works there. Maybe Sigyn knows-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're early, MJ. Did you have something to eat? Oh, chocolate good. Ah, Ned's not here yet. Do you want to get started on the project right away or... You know its better if we get started right away. Sigyn we'll be in our room."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sigyn thought if Peter was really going to hide her identity from MJ, he was going to have to do a much better job about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, let her come. The project is about European architecture and photography, and Sigyn's from Italy, right."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter gave a surprised glance towards Sigyn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no. She didn't know anything about Earth culture. Loki would have taken one look at a book and remembered everything. Sigyn had read up on Midgardian customs and cultures in ages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ gave Peter a triumphant smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She's not really your cousin, is she? I know you little secret Peter." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked shocked. Even Sigyn was surprised. How did MJ know about her history? Did Ned tell her?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wha-What secret MJ. I don't know what you're talking about?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're Spiderman," MJ replied simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, THAT secret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you have it. A classic case of 'I want to be with him/her, but I don't want to make the first move'. You'd think gods and goddesses would know better. SMH. Poor Loki. &lt;3 And poor Thor &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>So, Dr Strange has a crush and is jealous of Loki. Hmmm. And now that MJ knows about Spiderman, do you think she should join Peter, Ned and Sigyn in their adventures?</p>
<p>Next up. Some more flashback chapters and the real reason Sif was back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Mystery Monster And Star-Spangled Underwear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sigyn and Michelle have a heart to heart which causes her to remember a few fond memories with Loki. Dr Strange shows up with some strange news. Loki finds an unlikely ally.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“We’re not children anymore Loki, you shouldn’t do this,” Sigyn said sleepily, as she felt Loki’s weight settle next to her on the bed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t care,” his voice answered as he put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s wrong now?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki stiffened for a moment before answering. “Do you think I only come to you when there is something wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn turned to face him and was surprised to see his red-rimmed eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We’re best friends, silly. Where else are you supposed to go? Now tell me what’s wrong.” Sigyn caressed his face gently, and Loki leaned into her touch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Am I unlovable Sigyn?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Loki…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sif wants nothing to do with me. Every woman I’ve known, except perhaps my mother, has been more interested in Thor than me. Or the only reason they want me is because they couldn’t have him.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not unlovable. And if you’re forgetting, I prefer you over Thor. Sure I love him, but Loki you know I love you more... I mean you’re my best friend.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki looked up innocently at this statement. He tightened his arms around her and planted a soft kiss on the top of Sigyn’s head. She could feel his fingers caressing her back and felt a shudder go through her. She and Loki had been sharing a bed since they were kids. The number of times they had fallen asleep tangled in each other's arms after being weary from a day of playing and mischief. Why did it feel so weird now? Sigyn caressed Loki’s lean but muscular back beneath her fingers. She was hyper-aware of the way his hand had held her close his chest, her breasts pressing against it. One of his legs was draped over hers, bringing her even closer to his body. They had slept this way a thousand nights when they were children. Why did it feel this way now?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn was afraid to do anything, to say anything. Thor, Loki and to some extent Sif, had been the only friends she knew. But Loki was more than that to her. He was… What he was to her was indescribable. Loki took care of her, protected her, listened to her, and she did the same for him. They would go to each other with any problem they had. On any joyous occasion, it was each others company they sought. Loki always danced with Sigyn or his mother at any party or ball thrown by the palace. They were each other's constants. Sigyn felt a slight pang of guilt at the relief she felt holding Loki close to her this way. They would often share a bed, although they never did anything remotely sexual. It was just a childhood habit. Loki would always sneak into her bedroom whenever he wanted to. Never asking for permission. Always asserting his right to be where she was. It would have bothered her if she didn’t do the exact same thing to him. They knew the palace gossiped. But neither one of them cared. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Loki. Are you still awake?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, love,” Loki replied, nuzzling her hair with his lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m glad you’re here. I missed you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki disentangled himself and moved to take a look at her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You honestly don’t think I’d ignore you in favour of Sif. You’re my top priority.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But you love her…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t think I LOVED her Sigyn,” Loki said, shaking his head. “Yes, I was infatuated to the point of obsession. But…” he gently glided a finger down her cheek. “...you’re the most important woman in the world to me. And don’t tell my mother I said that.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn laughed softly and gave Loki a peck on the cheek. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know you’re the best man in my life, Loke,” she said, content that whatever her feelings might or might not be, Loki was lying in her arms for now.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sigyn could see the girl was coping well with the information. And she appreciated Peter telling MJ the whole truth. Sigyn valued honesty. Loki too had never been able to lie to her, despite being the god of mischief and lies. </p>
<p>“She’s awfully cool about it,” Ned said, shaking his head at MJ who was quite nonchalant on knowing that her school friend was a superhero and had an alien princess living in his home.</p>
<p>“I like her. And it looks like she had everything figured out on her own,” Sigyn replied sweetly. She could see that Petey was extra careful around the girl. Sigyn suspected that he might be harbouring a crush. The thought brought a smile to her face. </p>
<p>“Peter, can you come here please?” Aunt May’s voice could be heard calling from below. </p>
<p>Ned and Sigyn were seated in one corner of Peter’s room where Ned was explaining the present-day global Midgardian culture to Sigyn. Peter and MJ were having a chat in their backyard, and Sigyn could see them from the window. Peter’s nervous affectations and constant fretful glances at MJ convinced Sigyn of his feelings towards the girl. She could see Peter and MJ go inside on hearing Aunt May’s call. After a few seconds, they could hear footsteps coming towards the room, and MJ peeped in. </p>
<p>“They want you downstairs Ned,” she said, gesturing with her thumb.</p>
<p>“Uh okay,” Ned said, getting up and throwing a worried glance from MJ to Sigyn.</p>
<p>After Ned had left, MJ came and sat next to Sigyn.</p>
<p>“So you’re from outer space huh?” she asked.</p>
<p>Sigyn giggled a bit at the phrasing and nodded.</p>
<p>“Cool.”</p>
<p>MJ just sat there awkwardly, occasionally glancing at Sigyn and then looking away again. Sigyn got the feeling that she wanted to talk to her about something. </p>
<p>“Peter and you seem really close,” she said finally after sitting silently for a few seconds.</p>
<p>Sigyn raised her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Yes, we have become really close in the past few weeks. One could say he has become family, almost like a little brother to me.”</p>
<p>A brief smile flickered around MJ’s face, but she quickly hid it behind a mask of indifference. </p>
<p>“Oh. Oh really. That’s sweet,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Sigyn giggled again. It was obvious what MJ was trying to do, and here complete ineptitude made the girl quite endearing in Sigyn’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You like him don’t you?” she questioned MJ.</p>
<p>MJ looked up startled at the bluntness of the question and shrugged. </p>
<p>“He’s a friend. I didn’t have any friends really. And he’s among them. I don’t want to ruin that.”</p>
<p>Sigyn smiled sadly. She understood what MJ meant. In fact, a few hundred years ago, she faced this exact problem. </p>
<p>“I know what you mean. I was once like you too.”</p>
<p>MJ looked at Sigyn from top to bottom.</p>
<p>“I don’t believe it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I was. I fell in love with my childhood best friend. We were always inseparable. However, it took us centuries to admit our feelings for one another, just because we thought we would ruin our friendship by admitting them. It was quite silly if I look back on it.” Sigyn smiled wistfully. Oh, Loki. How much had the times changed? She just wanted to hold him in her arms again. It had been two days, and Sigyn missed Loki already.</p>
<p>“What happened then? Did you finally tell him?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did. We married each other.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr Strange sat for a while talking to Peter and his sidekick. Or so he appeared to be. His eyes, however, darted around the house to look for Sigyn. Stephen knew it was madness, but ever since Christine, he hadn’t really found any woman attractive. And God was Sigyn beautiful. He felt like every time he looked at her, he wouldn’t be able to look away. Her soft spirit and bubbly nature made her all the more endearing in Stephen’s eyes. Which is why he thought it was a pity she was married to Loki. </p>
<p>“So what can we do about these disturbances, Dr Strange sir?” </p>
<p>Stephen was brought back from his reverie by Peter’s line of questioning. </p>
<p>“I was thinking we could question the Asgardians if they have any idea about what’s causing them. New Asgard is closer to the location where the first disturbance occurred. The sorcerers at the Sanctum couldn’t find a mystical reason why these incidents were occurring, I think this threat is more extraterrestrial.”</p>
<p>“But shouldn’t the Avengers be on it?” </p>
<p>“The Sokovia Accords are no longer in effect, but it would be better if the Avengers avoided any high profile incidents in Europe right about now. It’s best if we could look for the Asgardians for help. Is Sigyn here?”</p>
<p>Peter called for Sigyn, and she came downstairs accompanied by a teenage girl. Seriously. How many of Peter’s friends were on this. Was he hoping to build a kiddie-avenger team?</p>
<p>“Hello Dr Strange,” Sigyn said sweetly. Stephen felt a spark of joy at hearing her voice. </p>
<p>“Hello, Sigyn. And you can just call me Stephen.”</p>
<p>“Sigyn, Dr Strange needs you and the Asgardians to help him with something. It’s this sort of weird phenomena that was seen in Paris the other day where a fiery mons-”</p>
<p>“Peter.” Dr Strange said sharply, nodding in the direction of MJ. But she shrugged her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Oh, you can talk in front of me. I know everything about Spiderman’s exploits.”</p>
<p>Stephen gave Peter an admonishing glare. He had the sense to look sheepish.</p>
<p>“Is Thor going to be there?” Sigyn asked, interested.</p>
<p>“No. But his friends, the Lady Valkyrie and Sif have promised to help. I was wondering if you’d mind coming along. You know them better and if Peter’s helping, you can keep an eye on him too.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’d like to. But a fiery monster you say. It could be one of the rogue creatures from Musspelheim, and seeing as Asgard has set base on Earth, they may have tried to attack it.”</p>
<p>“What’s Muspellheim?” Ned asked curiously. </p>
<p>“It’s one of the nine realms of the cosmos. The land of the fire giants. Am I right, Princess Sigyn?” said Dr Strange.</p>
<p>Sigyn smiled at him, and Stephen’s heart leapt in his chest. </p>
<p>“I see you have done your homework,” Sigyn said, smiling at him.</p>
<p>Stephen grazed his hands through his hair and laughed softly.</p>
<p>Peter and Ned looked at each other, and Peter raised his eyebrows at Dr Strange. He coughed slightly to get his attention and Stephen turned to him irritated.</p>
<p>“Yes, Peter?”</p>
<p>“It couldn’t be the Fire Giants. I mean, you said a creature made entirely of water had been sighted in another city a few miles from there. There is something else going on.”</p>
<p>“That’s weird.” The teenage girl who was one of Peter’s friends said frowning.</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. I’ve never heard anything like that.” Sigyn said, looking thoughtful.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki was frustrated after the talk with Katya. He wanted to see Sigyn so bad. But what if she rejected him again? He had suffered through the most horrendous tortures, but nothing would compare to the pain of finding Sigyn after ages and losing her, again. </p>
<p>Katya assured him that she would talk to Sigyn next. But honestly, he didn't see the point. She would be ready to talk to him when she wanted to. Or, a dark voice whispered in the back of Loki’s mind, IF she wanted to. What would Loki do if she never understood him? If she never forgave him? It would shatter him to pieces if she were to disappear from his life after coming so close again. </p>
<p>The god of mischief was lost in thought, walking in one of the dizzying corridors leading up to his chambers, when he heard someone call his name.</p>
<p>Loki turned around to find the Captain’s boyfriend, who everyone called Bucky, walking towards him. He rolled his eyes mentally. The man was starting to get on Loki’s nerves. Always trying to show him sympathy. Always telling him how he ‘understood’ Loki’s mental state as he had been under mind-control himself. He seemed so kind and thoughtful. It irritated Loki. No wonder he was with the sanctimonious Captain America. They were perfect for each other. </p>
<p>“Loki you have missed two of the Avengers meetings. Where were you?”</p>
<p>Loki raised his eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Forgive me, Barnes. But I thought those meetings were for the Avengers only.”</p>
<p>Bucky sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I know how that feels. But you are a part of the team as much as anyone else.”</p>
<p>Loki’s eyebrows shot higher at this declaration. </p>
<p>Bucky smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Loki. We haven’t really been that open with you. But your friend Nebula was there today. I thought you’d like to see her.”</p>
<p>Loki would have actually liked meeting Nebula again. So he asked Bucky if she was still at the Avenger’s HQ.</p>
<p>“No.” Bucky shook his head. “She had more news about what’s going on with that new Infinity stone thing. Nick Fury is already looking into it. We might have visitors soon.”</p>
<p>Oh yes. Of course. He had completely forgotten about the existence of the other Infinity gem. A part of him was secretly glad though that Nick Fury was in space, far away from him. He did not want that to end anytime soon.</p>
<p>“What visitors?” He asked cautiously.</p>
<p>“Oh, a friend of the Avengers. She has been working with them since the Blip.”</p>
<p>She? Oh good. Not Nick Fury then.</p>
<p>“What did you find about the seventh Infinity Stone.”</p>
<p>“Only that it’s called the Ego stone. And its powers are separate and distinct from the others. Carol will have more information about it. We haven’t been able to reach her. But she would probably just land here tomorrow without warning.”</p>
<p>He neither knew nor cared who Carol was. Loki just nodded his head to what Bucky was saying and turned away from him to walk back to his room.</p>
<p>“You know I heard what happened between you and your wife.”</p>
<p>Did he now. Did Thor put up a notice somewhere? Was his personal life to be under microscopic scrutiny by the Avengers now?</p>
<p>Loki turned to look at Bucky cooly. He rubbed his hands through his head and looked at his feet as if thinking whether to say what he thought or not.</p>
<p>“Go talk to her.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“Look, man… I might be out of line here. But I saw her in those memories of yours when we... you know. Take it from me. When you find someone years after you’ve lost them, you should never let them go. People hardly ever get a second chance.”</p>
<p>Loki looked up in surprise. He couldn’t understand where this was coming from. But he knew it was well-intended. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I know it’s a personal matter and-”</p>
<p>“No. There’s no need for apologies. Are you speaking of yourself and the Captain then?” Loki inquired.</p>
<p>Bucky smiled. </p>
<p>“Yes. Although it all seems hunky-dory now, the Avengers didn’t like me much when I arrived either. Tony, especially. But we’ve got past that. And honestly, I’d take Tony’s rage every day if it meant being with Steve again. All those years with Hydra and they couldn’t get him out of my mind.”</p>
<p>Loki hadn’t been tortured for ‘years’ by Thanos. But Norns, did it seem like it. Loki also knew that even if he was, he could never forget his Sigyn.  </p>
<p>He gave Bucky a small but genuine smile. </p>
<p>Wanda had been, till date, the only Avenger he could connect with. But something about the way Bucky said these words appealed to him. He wasn’t condescending or offering him guidance, but simply relating to him as one person to another. Maybe that’s why he got along well with Wanda too. There was never pity in her eyes or wariness, only empathy. That look in her eyes saying ‘I know what you’re going through, I’ve been there too’. Bucky had that look in his eyes too. </p>
<p>“Thank you for informing me of the meeting Bucky. I’ll be there the next time.” Loki said, clapping a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. He had begun to genuinely like the man.</p>
<p>“Oh and Loki?” Bucky called to him as he was starting to walk away. </p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“Please fix Steve’s room. Everything from his walls to his underwear has been patterned with the stars and stripes. He knows it was you.”</p>
<p>Loki tried to look as innocent as possible. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Bucky. I thought that was the Captain’s uniform.”</p>
<p>“Loki? Loki????” Bucky kept calling out to him.</p>
<p>But Loki strode away smiling to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh no. Dr Strange is falling for Sigyn. What could come out of this? And what about these new threats the Avengers are facing? </p>
<p>I still have so many stories about Asgard and Sigyn and Loki's past that I feel I should do some only-flashback chapters. What do you guys think? I can't wait for Sigyn and Valkyrie to meet too! Maybe I'll do that next ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Curiosity & Seduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sigyn remembers Loki's curiosity about the Valkyrie and her own attempts to win his affection. Valkyrie and Sigyn have a conversation about the past. Dr Strange reveals details about a new threat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you sure this is going to work Katya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course, it will.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“But he’s my best friend what if he doesn’t look at me that way.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He might be your best friend, Princess, but he’s a man. Men always look.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn looked at herself in the mirror and couldn’t help but wonder if Loki would think she was mad. The nightgown Katya had put on her was a couple of inches above her knee. The neck was deep and plunging. Sigyn was sure it would make quite an… indecent sight if she rolled about in her sleep. Her long hair was freshly washed and fell in soft waves around her shoulders. It was cold, and Sigyn could see her nipples poking out from the thin but luxurious silk material. She blushed slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Katya then busied herself in applying a thin layer of rouge to her lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There. They look perfectly kissable now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Katya.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She then moved Sigyn’s hair away from her chest to expose her cleavage and pulled down one of her thin straps on her shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Katya?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it, princess?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know about this?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Trust me, princess. If anyone knows how to attract the attention of a man, it would be me. Have you forgotten this was my job? Just do as I say, and Prince Loki won’t be able to take his eyes off you. Or his hands.” Katya winked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn was still unsure about it all. Would Loki like it? Would he finally begin to see her as a woman and not the little girl who he protected all the time? Katya was sure that no man could resist her now. But it was Loki they were talking about! Sif was the only woman she knew he had expressed an active interest in. And Sigyn could never be like Sif.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sif was a warrior and a goddess. She could be seductive and a soldier. Sigyn didn’t have the fighting skills or the sensuousness. While everyone did appreciate how beautiful she was, Sigyn’s beauty mainly stemmed from her sweet face and child-like personality. It wasn’t the sort of seductiveness that Sif or even her late mother had possessed. She and Loki read while Thor and Sif were practising sword fighting outside. Sif could fight a whole battle and not have a hair out of place. Sigyn would be muddy from riding her horses outside or visiting the peasants. Sif was a decorated warrior, Sigyn took care of the servants, kitchens, healing rooms and the running of the castle. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She could try to attract Loki’s attention this way? But would he like her? What if she was not what Loki preferred? Sigyn gave voice to her thoughts and confessed these feelings to Katya.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Katya just shook her head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"If he doesn’t like you, Princess, then he’s a bigger idiot than I thought he was. </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Loki was absorbed in his books while he heard the knock at his chamber doors. He looked up irritated. He was so close to solving the mystery of the Valkyrie. Everyone in Asgard knew about the Valkyrie and the ‘terrible evil’ that had befallen them. But no one knew what the evil was. No one spoke of it for encountering the ‘Curse of the Valkyrie’. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The curse was a popular topic among Asgardians. In fact, it was one of the main reasons Sif’s mother had dissuaded her from joining Odin’s army. While there were a few woman guards in the palace and some manned the armada of spaceships, a majority had refrained from being at active service in the King’s army. They said it was due to the curse. Loki thought it was just lousy propaganda. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was fascinated with the Valkyries ever since he was a child. Any mystery interested him. Solving them gave him a distinct pleasure. He couldn't help it. Curiosity was his nature. Sigyn often said it would get him into trouble one day. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So while Thor went prancing about declaring he was to be a Valkyrie one day, Loki spent his days researching them. He had recently made a breakthrough. After perusing some old texts, which he obtained with a lot of difficulties, Loki understood that the Valkyries had gone to Niflheim on some assignment or the other. And here the whole lot of them had met with some unspeakable horror that caused their death. Their numbers had already dwindled due to their battle with the frost giants. This development at Niflheim seemed to have exterminated the Valkyries from existence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Odin had them commemorated. But he was too saddened by the whole affair to recruit more Valkyries. Then the rumours about the curse had started, and no one was keen to join anyway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was occupied with these thoughts as he opened the door and looked at Sigyn standing there in front of him wrapped in a thin dressing gown. His face instantly relaxed into a smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Since when do you have to knock love,” he said, genially as he let her in the room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Since you got busy with Sif I always knocked in case...you know, you two were…” Sigyn gave Loki a cautious glance, but he was past worrying about Sif. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He smiled at her in reassurance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ah, Sif. Good riddance. She pretends to be some kind of pioneer for women soldiers when the Valkyries have been doing it for aeons. I mean really! But-” Loki rambled, almost to himself but stopped short when he looked at Sigyn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was wearing a really short silk nightgown under her dressing gown and was positively shivering in it. The material clung to every curve of her body and outlined every shape. Loki gulped. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. She’s your best friend. What in the nine realms is wrong with you?” He chided himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But Loki couldn’t stop looking, and Sigyn noticed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” she asked, almost shyly and expectantly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you cold in that dress, love? It’s almost yule, and it’ll be snowing in a few days. Here-” Loki threw on his own dressing gown around her shoulders and tried to look away from her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was surprised to see Sigyn looking irritated by his actions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki went to sit on his chair by the fire where he was reading before Sigyn had knocked on his door and started examining the old texts again. What was wrong with him? Norns!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What are you reading?” Sigyn asked, taking a seat on his lap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki shifted uncomfortably. The weight of her felt so good. She smelled so good - like lavender and green apples. He sighed deeply. What was to become of him? Sigyn always sat on his lap this way. She has done so a million times before. Why was he getting these… these… inappropriate thoughts about HIS Sigyn?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve finally got my hands on some old texts, love. They describe some sort of… well event that took place in Niflheim. I have a suspicion this is what caused the Valkyries’ demise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Do the scrolls say what this so-called evil was?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn leaned further near him to read what was written in his scrolls. Her blonde hair ticked his face, and his eyes had a clear view of her soft breasts. One of the thin straps from her nightgown had fallen off her shoulder. This gave him… well more of a view of her body than was appropriate. Loki tried to get his mind off this occurrence and back to the scrolls.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“In the stony cliffs of Niflheim did the Valkyries meet Death. She was their end.” Sigyn read out the transcript from the scroll.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why is death referred to as ‘she’?” she said musingly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was glad of the change of subject. Because as she said this, Loki was hyper-aware of how her fingers caressed his hair. And then the back of his neck and the exposed skin at the front of his nightshirt. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s just a metaphor darling. Whoever wrote this was probably trying to be poetic.” Loki said squirming in his seat. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn shifted in his lap to reach the other scrolls in front of them. She began reading them while her hand still slowly, almost seductively, caressed him. He could feel how very soft and warm her body was in his lap. No. No. Distract yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I-I was thinking that a visit to Niflheim is necessary to get the bottom of this. We can get more answers there than by reading these fanciful old scrolls.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sigyn murmured her assent and rubbed her exposed left leg unconsciously against his own while her lips pressed softly against his jawline. To his horror, he could feel his pants tightening at Sigyn’s gentle kiss and stood up abruptly to hide his body’s reaction to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Unfortunately, his sudden movement caused Sigyn to tumble to the floor. She didn’t look pleased. Loki rushed to help her up, but she shrugged him off with impatience.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry love. I was just so excited at the thought of finally solving this mystery that-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“THAT was you what you were excited about?” Sigyn shouted at him and huffed angrily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki was surprised at her behaviour. Okay, what had he done wrong? Did she notice how lecherous his thoughts were and perhaps got offended at this? It didn’t seem like it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sigyn?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, by all means, continue with your research. I, for one, am going to sleep.” Sigyn climbed on to his bed and pulled the covers over herself, and then kicked them off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No. I don’t need these. It’s not that COLD.” Sigyn then closed her eyes and turned her back to Loki.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He just looked at her, stunned. What in the nine realms had just happened?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sigyn walked across the grassy field with Peter, Thor and Dr Strange by her side. She could see Katya and Valkyrie waiting for them at a distance. Thor had told her how he and Katya had tried to talk to Loki. Sigyn was desperate to hear of any news from him. She longed to see him but knew not what to do. Running away from Loki was a huge mistake. But she was so overwhelmed at the time. </p>
<p>“Valkyrie! Katya!” Thor gave the two women an affectionate hug while Peter hung back shyly. Dr Strange merely stood behind them looking thoughtful.</p>
<p>“Hello, again Thor. You said you needed some help from me,” Valkyrie said while eyeing Peter with curiosity. </p>
<p>“Not me no. My friend here. Strange. He’s the one that needs help. I need to get back to Jane, Valkyrie. I wish I could stay.” </p>
<p>Valkyrie nodded at Thor's words, and then her eyes lit up in recognition.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know you. The Spiderboy and the wizard. You were fighting Thanos too.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes Miss Valkyrie sir. Ma’am. I mean ma’am.” Peter stammered. </p>
<p>Valkyrie just smiled. Dr Strange did not answer and just shrugged. </p>
<p>When Thor asked him to drop him back via a portal to the Avenger’s HQ, Strange grudgingly agreed, mumbling something about being the Avenger’s ‘taxi service’.</p>
<p>“So you’re the Princess I keep hearing about from all the Asgardians. Curious, I didn’t think Vanaheim had any princesses. Are you Frey’s daughter then? The man finally married then?” </p>
<p>Sigyn turned to see that the woman called Valkyrie was addressing her while giving her an appraising look. </p>
<p>“You know my uncle?” Sigyn asked, surprised. </p>
<p>“Uncle? So then you’ll be Freya’s daughter. You look beautiful in your own way but pardon me Freya was the…”</p>
<p>“Goddess of beauty, yes,” Sigyn said with a smile. She had often heard this remark. She had taken her blonde colouring after her biological father. A thing she had often looked upon with regret. </p>
<p>“Whoa, Sigyn. Your mother was the goddess of beauty? Does that mean you are too?”</p>
<p>“No Petey. I was christened the goddess of loyalty and fidelity.”</p>
<p>Valkyrie raised her eyebrows. </p>
<p>“Well, who’s the goddess of beauty then?” Peter asked.</p>
<p>Katya and Sigyn glanced at each other meaningfully. </p>
<p>What a scandal that had been? Sigyn remembered how Lorelei of all women gained that title. How angry Loki was when he heard? How gallantly, and misguidedly, did he try to fight for her honour?</p>
<p>Valkyrie was still looking at them curiously. </p>
<p>“The goddess of beauty is...”</p>
<p>“Dead.”</p>
<p>All four of them looked up. It was Sif who had answered. She was steadily making her way towards the group and had heard the latter part of their conversation.</p>
<p>She finally stopped a few paces in front of Valkyrie and Katya.</p>
<p>“The seductress Lorelei had won the title by trickery. She’s now dead and, hence, the title belongs to no one.”</p>
<p>“Wait a minute. Won the title? So you don't have to be the most beautiful to become the goddess of beauty.”</p>
<p>“No Peter,” Sigyn started to explain. “You’ve told me how Midgardians give their rulers titles and epithets. Being a god or a goddess is no different. Thor’s ability to control thunder gave him the title of the god of thunder. Frigga was the goddess of family and motherhood for her wise, maternal nature and Loki is the god of mischief, lies and chaos because of his…”</p>
<p>“Lawlessness?” Valkyrie finished, raising her eyebrows again.</p>
<p>“Propensity for trouble?” Katya added, laughingly.</p>
<p>“Absolute disregard for everyone else,” Sif said scornfully.</p>
<p>Sigyn was beginning to get irritated. It was one thing for her to be mad at Loki. It was another thing to hear other people speak of him so. She gave a reproachful look at Katya, which caused the girl to raise her hands in a gesture of surrender.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Sigyn. Come now, we have so much to talk about,” she added quickly.</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes we do,” replied Valkyrie.</p>
<p>As they walked down from the cliff to Valkyrie’s house, the group conversed among themselves. However, the topic that had brought them all together, the presence of these monsters in Europe, they left until Dr Strange could join them. </p>
<p>Sigyn was ever so curious about the Valkyrie, and she could see that the latter felt the same way. She had learned from Thor how he came to meet the woman and how she had been instrumental in saving their people from Hela. But there was so much he had left out in trying to summarize what happened since she was presumed dead. </p>
<p>Sigyn finally breached the question she was dying to ask.</p>
<p>“So you knew Hela? And she was the curse of the Valkyrie that had caused your downfall?”</p>
<p>“The curse is it? Is that what they called her?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Loki and I actually visited Niflheim in search of the site where it happened. He was always obsessed with finding out what happened.”</p>
<p>Valkyrie stiffened.</p>
<p>“Of course he did. I know Lackey’s curiosity a little too well.” </p>
<p>Sigyn didn’t like the sound of that. She knew very well Loki could cross some boundaries when it came to getting what he wanted. </p>
<p>“What about you? How does Freya’s daughter end up on Asgard? The last I saw Freya was at her wedding. She didn’t look too happy. King Frey told me she was going to have a child soon. That was you, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But my biological father Ivaldi didn’t quite care for a daughter. He needed a son. An heir. Those were the rules of his kingdom. My mother came back to live with Uncle Frey but not for too long. She died soon after I was born. And after the North was attacked and Frey was killed, Odin took me to live with him.”</p>
<p>“Ah, of course, he did. Odin loved Frey more than he loved his own brothers.”</p>
<p>“So you knew my uncle? How-” Sigyn stopped, suddenly realising that the woman in front of her looked the same age as Thor. How did the Valkyrie know all this?</p>
<p>Valkyrie seemed to know the question on Sigyn’s mind before she spoke it. </p>
<p>“I escaped Hela. I couldn’t bear the losses I suffered, so I hid drinking and fighting on a planet called Sakaar. Time moves differently there. Although I lived there for millennia, I hardly aged a century.”</p>
<p>Yes. Sigyn now remembered that Thor had spoken to her of Sakaar as well.</p>
<p>Sigyn’s curiosity was aroused. She wanted to know more about this mysterious Valkyrie and her uncle and Hela. But before she could put forward more questions, the party stopped as they arrived at Valkyrie’s house. </p>
<p>They stepped inside to find Dr Strange already waiting for them there. He looked a bit disturbed for some reason. </p>
<p>“So what brings us all here Strange?” Valkyrie asked while sitting herself on top of a small dining table while the other took seats around her.</p>
<p>“I have reason to believe these monster attacks I told you about are extraterrestrial. But my sorcerers could not find any mystical reasons for them. We have looked through multiple dimensions, and if I still had the time stone, I could peep into the future and maybe see the person behind them.”</p>
<p>“But you believe whoever’s behind it is an enemy of Asgard?” Sif asked.</p>
<p>“Not exactly. It’s just a theory. But we have to start somewhere. The Avengers…well they have some history with the governments of these countries. We believe it would be safer if we could investigate this on our own.”</p>
<p>“Fire monsters, you say. That could be the creation of the sorcerers of Muspellheim,” Katya added. Sigyn nodded.</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought initially. But I have just now received some disturbing news. There has been another attack, this one near a small village in Amsterdam. The locals are reported to have seen a ‘creature made of wind’.”</p>
<p>Sigyn grew thoughtful. She had never heard anything like that in her life. Fire. Water. Wind. These monsters, it seemed, came from the core elements of the universe. </p>
<p>“Do we know anything more about these creatures?” Valkyrie added.</p>
<p>“Only that the news channels are now calling them the Elementals,” Dr Strange replied.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So finally we have Valkyrie and Sigyn interacting. I want to have more flashback chapters dedicated to Val, seeing as how she would be there when so much shit went down.</p>
<p>Some romantic  Loki and Sigyn flashbacks too! What do you guys think?</p>
<p>Gasp! The Elementals are here. Are Peter and the gang going to finally meet Mysterio? What will Loki and Sigyn have to do with this?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Lorelei - I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What did happen when Thor bought Lorelei home? Will Sigyn and Loki finally sort things out? And what's this emergency the Avengers are having?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The excitement in the palace was palpable. Thor was returning home after a very successful mission on Ria. A mission that he undertook alone. His cunning and valour were being praised all across the realm.</p>
<p>"But that wasn’t the real reason the palace was in such a tizzy", thought Sigyn. They wanted to confirm if the rumours were true. To see with their very own eyes if Thor had indeed bought a consort home with him. It seemed he had met her in Ria and that she had been instrumental in helping him achieve his purpose. Lorelei. All Sigyn knew of her was that she was a sorceress of some kind. Good. She might get along with Loki. </p>
<p>She dressed in her preferred blue gown and made her way up to the terrace of the palace. Thor would be occupied with Odin and the council for some time. So the task of taking care of Lorelei and showing her around Asgard fell to her. Sigyn felt a rush of excitement herself. </p>
<p>It would be nice to see Thor happy and married. Of course, Sif would be disappointed, and a part of her ached for her friend. But she knew Thor’s happiness would smooth out whatever scruples were there in Sif’s mind about his alliance with another woman. Loki was a wildcard. He was currently somewhere in  Niflheim doing, only the Norns know what. But a part of Sigyn was glad he wasn’t here. She didn’t think he would be quite happy looking at all the accolades coming Thor’s way. While others thought this was a sign that Loki was jealous, Sigyn knew he simply wanted a bit of attention for himself sometimes. </p>
<p>Sigyn almost crashed into Katya, so lost she was in her train of thought. </p>
<p>“Oooh. Forgive me Sigyn! I’ve prepared the guest chambers in the east wing as you asked.”</p>
<p>“Good. Have you put the silken sheets and this season’s berries?”</p>
<p>“The very best. There are also cakes from the kitchens, the best flowers from our gardens and once the Lady Lorelei settles, we’ll order a few dresses.”</p>
<p>“Perfect, Katya. I know I can always count on you.”</p>
<p>Sigyn smiled at her lady-in-waiting and best friend and the two walked alongside the vast palace corridors towards the spectacular open terrace in the east wing of the palace. Thor would have flown her directly there instead of the main entrance where everyone using horses would go. </p>
<p>Niana and a few other handmaidens joined Sigyn and Katya at the terrace to welcome Lorelei. Sigyn wasn’t surprised to see that a few of the noblemen's daughters and some of the wives had joined in the welcoming party. <br/> <br/>“Poor little birds. They must be heart-broken. It’s a wonder they’ve managed to keep their tears at bay.”</p>
<p>Indeed, quite a few maidens sported red-rimmed eyes. But of course, none of them would miss assessing the competition. Sigyn giggled quietly. </p>
<p>As they reached the terrace, Sigyn caught a glimpse of Lorelei for the first time. She knew why Thor would have fallen for her. She knew why any man would have fallen for her. Lorelei was just… beautiful. She was tall, slender yet curvaceous and had a lustrous mane of dark red hair that just touched her back. </p>
<p>Sigyn stepped forward with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Lorelei. Thor hasn’t been able to stop talking about you. Welcome to Asgard.”</p>
<p>Lorelei smiled sweetly at Sigyn. </p>
<p>“Oh, you must be Sigyn! Thor has told me about you too. And about Asgard. It’s so wonderful to be back here.”</p>
<p>Lorelei admired the beautifully carved pillars and artfully decorated walls around her before looking confused. She looked from Sigyn to the maidens that formed a posse around her and looked back to Sigyn.</p>
<p>“Isn’t the queen here Sigyn?” Lorelei asked with a look of confusion on her face.</p>
<p>To be honest, Sigyn didn’t think Frigga showed a lot of excitement about Lorelei. But that was her assessment and not the queen’s intention at all. At this moment, Frigga was attending the same council meeting that occupied Thor and Odin. Sigyn let Lorelei know this, and she looked somewhat placated.</p>
<p>“Oh. That’s a shame. I look forward to meeting her.” </p>
<p>“And so you shall. There’s a feast tonight, and you’ll be the guest of honour.”</p>
<p>“Guest? Why Sigyn, I thought I was coming to my new home?” Lorelei said this softly and sweetly as if Sigyn had somehow offended her by suggesting she was a guest. </p>
<p>Sigyn was taken aback. Oh. It seemed Lorelei and Thor seemed quite far along in their relationship then. A little voice in the back of Sigyn’s head kept saying how soon it was and how unnatural this all seemed. But then, Sigyn thought pushing the voice back, when has love ever made sense. </p>
<p>“Ah-Of course Lorelei. You’re Thor’s beloved. What would he think if we left any stone unturned towards your happiness and comfort? Of course, consider this your home,” Sigyn said brightly.</p>
<p>Lorelei’s smile stretched on her face giving her an almost predatory look for a second. Then the look vanished, and she walked forward to embrace Sigyn.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sigyn. You sure are as sweet as Thor’s told me.”</p>
<p>“I should thank you for your sweet words Lady Lorelei.” </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s no more than I can do. You see, I already consider Thor’s family my own. And since they have been so charitable to you all your life. It would hardly fit me to behave in a contrary way.”</p>
<p>Sigyn’s smile vanished from her face at these words. What? Charitable? From the corner of her eye, Sigyn could see Katya start at Lorelei’s statement too.</p>
<p>At Sigyn’s silence and the subsequent confusion which showed on the handmaids' faces, Lorelei began to speak again.</p>
<p>“Thor told me all about how King Odin took you in when you were a penniless, landless orphan. Oh, you need not hide it from me, my dear. I may be a princess soon and a queen in possibly the near future. It is my duty to look after your comforts like Queen Frigga would have done.”</p>
<p>Sigyn was at a loss of words. Maybe Lorelei wasn’t aware of their family situation. She couldn’t possibly know Odin and her uncle Frey were old friends. Thor wouldn’t have time to fill her in about all the details. That was it. To keep things from getting awkward for Lorelei, she simply tried to change the topic.</p>
<p>“We have prepared your chambers Lady Lorelei. If you would follow me. There are quite close by to this place-”</p>
<p>“Where does Thor stay?” Lorelei asked, cutting her off.</p>
<p>Sigyn could hear a few audible gasps and shook her head at the girls inwardly. They would cry themselves to sleep tonight. </p>
<p>“Of course, you want to stay with Thor. I wouldn’t dream of keeping you lovers apart-”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you mistake me Sigyn. I cannot possibly stay in <em>Thor's</em> chambers! That would be quite a scandal. And I suppose it wouldn’t earn me any favours from Frigga,” Lorelei cut her off again and ended this preamble with a little giggle.</p>
<p>“No. Frigga isn’t like that. I’m sure we can-”</p>
<p>“What I need is something to match my current status as Thor’s consort. I don’t see why the future princess of Asgard isn’t in the Hall of Heirs?”</p>
<p>“Oh. Forgive me Lady Lorelei, but I merely thought these east wing chambers would be more comfortable as they’re so close to the terrace already. I’ll have another room prepa-”</p>
<p>“I’m also having a few personal things delivered here Sigyn. Please collect them and bring them to my chambers. And send in a dressmaker too. I want some new things for the feasts. I’m sure we will have quite a few occasions for that in the near future.” Lorelei winked at Sigyn. </p>
<p>Sigyn was just dumbfounded. Beside her, she could see Katya looking daggers at Lorelei. Niana looked outraged at her imposing behaviour. But a few of the court’s ladies were giggling softly, looking towards Sigyn. She wasn't surprised. Sigyn was never was a favourite among them due to her closeness to the princes. </p>
<p>Lorelei was still looking intently at Sigyn’s face as if trying to read her thoughts. </p>
<p>No. You’re a princess. Diplomacy is the key. Sigyn told herself sternly. </p>
<p>“Welcome to Asgard Lorelei. I wish you all the best for your...near future,” Sigyn croaked out.</p>
<p>It was all she could manage. She turned around and walked away, leaving Lorelei standing there. Niana and Katya came after her and almost immediately burst into complaints the moment they were out of earshot. </p>
<p>“Who does she think she is?”</p>
<p>“Norns! Is that the way to speak to a member of the royal family?”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe Thor bought her here!”</p>
<p>Thor. That was all Sigyn could think. Was this really Thor’s choice? What did he see in her? Sigyn was determined to have a conversation with him soon. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Loki was already waiting for her at Peter’s house when she got back. </p>
<p>Peter and Sigyn had just walked through the door when they were met with a very unexpected sight. Loki next to Aunt May in the kitchen, wearing an apron. His hands were busy cutting up strawberries while Aunt May was mixing what looked like frosting in a bowl next to him.</p>
<p>“Loki?” Sigyn asked bewildered. </p>
<p>Next to her, Petey looked as surprised as she did. He raised her eyebrows at her, and she just shrugged in reply.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here Loki?” Sigyn asked in confusion. She was surprised Loki would even show up here. Much less get so friendly with May. Honestly, she didn’t know what to expect. Sigyn was sure she had done wrong by walking away from Loki without hearing his defence. But she was sure he wouldn’t follow her here. </p>
<p>“Hello Sigyn, you weren’t home when I arrived. So May here most graciously welcomed me in,” he said smilingly. </p>
<p>Peter’s eyebrows shot further up his head. Sigyn looked nonplussed.</p>
<p>“May?” </p>
<p>“Oh don’t Petey, Loki here explained all of it to me. I was just helping him out in…” Aunt May looked up, glanced at Sigyn’s face and went quiet. </p>
<p>“Did you do something to May?” Peter asked suddenly. “Like one of your mind tricks?” </p>
<p>Loki’s face instantly dropped, and Sigyn knew Peter had said the wrong thing.</p>
<p>“Why… does everyone always assume the worst about me?”</p>
<p>But before Sigyn could say something, Aunt May rounded on Peter.</p>
<p>“Now Peter, that's no way to talk to a guest. Loki here explained everything to me about what happened in New York, Thanos and everything else. So you don’t need to worry about me.”</p>
<p>Peter looked sheepish and muttered a low apology in Loki’s direction. </p>
<p>Sigyn looked at Loki and seeing the pain etched in his face, whatever doubts she had quickly evaporated. </p>
<p>“Loki? May I talk to you?”</p>
<p>Loki stepped out of the kitchen and walked towards her. She could see that this was the moment he was waiting for all along.</p>
<p>Aunt May quickly motioned for Peter to come with her and exited the room to give them some privacy. </p>
<p>“Sigyn.”</p>
<p>“Loki.”</p>
<p>They both started at the same time. Loki caught her eye, and both let out a little giggle.</p>
<p>It was so easy, Sigyn thought. So easy to fall back into this old routine. Talking with Loki, laughing with him, like it was just the two of them against the world. Had all this time really passed? Had all those horrible things really happened in the past decades? Could everything be like before? Sigyn fervently hoped so.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry my love,” Sigyn said, finally. “I didn’t think what to do when I saw that video of the Destroyer. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>“No darling, don’t. What happened then…that was the lowest point of my life. I had just discovered I was a frost giant. And Thor’s hatred for them was legendary. At that time…at that time, I genuinely believed Thor would…that he would kill me if he found out. Unless I got to him first. It took me years to realize that that hatred was within me.”</p>
<p>Tears pooled into Sigyn’s eyes. She couldn’t fathom the pain Loki had been through. And when she wasn’t there to stand by his side. Sigyn stepped forward and took him into her arms. Oh, how she missed this! </p>
<p>Loki stiffened at her embrace for a moment and then gave in, wrapping his hands tightly across her middle. His lips left soft kisses on the top of her head. He sank his face into her hair to get a whiff of her scent. </p>
<p>“Do you forgive me then, darling? Because if you don’t…if you can’t...”</p>
<p>Sigyn withdrew from his embrace and looked into his green eyes with a burning intensity. </p>
<p>“No. Never Loki. I cannot, and I will not leave you. I don’t care if you’re a frost giant. I don’t care what Thanos made you do. I love you, and I’d never let you go.”</p>
<p>Loki took her face in his hands and drew her closer. His lips touched hers in a gentle kiss that got bolder by the second. The lovers were locked together this way for what seemed like hours. </p>
<p>“So my love, does this mean all is forgiven?” Loki asked, looking at her with an intensity that could have burned anyone else.</p>
<p>“Of course, darling. Of course.”</p>
<p>“Ahem. Mr Loki? Sigyn.” Peter had entered the room at the very moment.</p>
<p>He looked quite sheepish at the sight of Loki and Sigyn entwined in each other’s arms. </p>
<p>Loki looked at him dangerously until Sigyn nudged him in the ribs. </p>
<p>“What is it, Petey?”</p>
<p>"I got a message from Dr Strange."</p>
<p>"Dr Strange. What does he want from me? We just came back from New Asgard?" Sigyn asked, surprised.</p>
<p>“It’s for Loki actually. And us. There’s a message from the Avengers. We need to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm SO SO sorry for not posting for so long. Things have been quite busy lately. And this chapter is shorter than I'd expected so please bear with me. There's more to come. If the Loki and Sigyn makeup was too quick it was on purpose. It felt like I was dragging out the drama for too long. </p>
<p>Also, should I write more action scenes or more Loki/Sigyn stuff? What would you guys like?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Not A Princess?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lorelei wreaks havoc in Sigyn's life. A mysterious entity in the present leaves the Avengers baffled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki looked disgustedly at the sight before him. Thor and Lorelei were locked in an embrace for the better part of the past hour. It looked like they were eating each other’s faces. </p>
<p>He scrunched his nose at the nauseating sight and looked at the other members of their company seated at the table with them. </p>
<p>Fandral was looking at Thor with a mixture of rakish amusement and approval that, if anything, further increased Loki’s disgust. Volstagg, as usual, was focused more on the steak in front of him rather than anything going on around him. Sif was stabbing at her food with a little more ferocity than usual. Loki wondered how long she’d be able to take it. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.</p>
<p>His eyes met Sigyn’s from across the table. She mimicked vomiting into her food and Loki choked on his wine. </p>
<p>“Careful there Loki. Calm down…” Volstagg started thumping his back to steady him. But Sigyn was already ducking down the table in a fit of giggles. </p>
<p>Sif stood up abruptly and Loki stared at her.</p>
<p>“I-I think…,” her voice wavered a bit. “I think, I’m done,” she said with a glance at the couple (who Loki saw with disgust were still wrapped around each other like eels) and walked away from the table.  </p>
<p>Loki saw that neither Thor nor Lorelei noticed. Now he really did feel bad for Sif. Only Sigyn’s face showed any signs of consternation. But she couldn’t ( she wouldn’t) say anything to Thor. Loki knew she was very glad he found someone. But he had his reservations about Lorelei. </p>
<p>Perhaps it took someone as secretive as him to know another who shared the same traits. But whatever it was Lorelei was hiding, it wouldn’t end well for his brother. </p>
<p>Loki shook these thoughts out of his head. Thor was a big boy, he could look after himself. What was the worst thing that could happen? He’d get his heartbroken? Big deal. Loki had faced it and lived. Thor would too.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Sigyn and Loki walked with the Warriors Three and Thor up to the stables. They were heading out to Nidavellier for a trade arrangement with the dwarves. </p>
<p>Sigyn glanced sideways at Loki and noticed he wasn’t looking very happy. She squeezed his arm and whispered, “You know very well you’re banned temporarily from Nidavellier for your mischief with the dwarves. Don’t be so sour about it.”</p>
<p>Loki looked at her indignantly. “It wasn’t that big of a deal, it was just a stupid prank.”</p>
<p>“The dwarf Brok threatened to sew your lips shut if you ever crossed his path again.”</p>
<p>Loki simply huffed. “The dwarves have zero sense of humour.” He shook his head. </p>
<p>“I should be going to Nidavellier. Diplomacy is MY strong suit.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that big of a deal Loke. Besides, Eitri always liked Thor. He isn’t likely to encounter a problem with him.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t he rather stay here with his...what do we call Lorelei exactly?” Loki turned to Sigyn with a wry smile.</p>
<p>“Fiancee I suppose.”</p>
<p>The smile dropped from Loki’s face and puzzlement took over.</p>
<p>“What? Don’t tell me my oaf of a brother has decided to marry her. He’s barely known her for weeks.”</p>
<p>Sigyn had her misgivings about this relationship too. And it had less to do with the time span of the relationship and more with the nature of it. Or rather, with the person involved in it. But Sigyn didn’t want to think terribly of anyone. Much less someone who Thor seemed to love so much. </p>
<p>“That’s love, isn’t it? All it takes is one second. And Thor’s always been impulsive.”</p>
<p>“He’s also always been adamant that he doesn’t want to be tied down.” Loki raised one eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Well...Maybe he’s found the right person.”</p>
<p>“Or maybe he’s making a huge mistake.”</p>
<p>Sigyn turned to face Loki with a serious expression. </p>
<p>“That’s not our place to say, Loke. This is a matter of Thor’s happiness.”</p>
<p>“Exactly. Which is why we need to interfere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Sigyn walked back to her room and was surprised to find that somewhat of a crowd had gathered around her chambers. She went to investigate and was arrested by the sight of Katya crying on the floor sitting on what looked to be a case containing a few of her gowns. </p>
<p>“What in the nine realms is going on here,” she said indignantly, helping Katya to her feet and looking at the ruckus around her. </p>
<p>Three guards seemed to be emptying her room of her personal contents and were carelessly thrashing it around the floor. She noticed that they were Lorelei’s personal guard and not Asgardian. Nevertheless, it surprised her to see that her very own guards were standing by idly not lifting a finger to stop this madness.</p>
<p>Her indignation grew steadily into anger and she marched up to guards emptying her chambers.</p>
<p>“Stop. I command you to stop at this instant,” she shouted at them.</p>
<p>One of the guards, a thuggish looking blonde, sneered back at her insolently. “No can do, Lady, the princess has given us orders.”</p>
<p>At that moment Niana stepped forward and shook her finger at the guard, “What do you mean ‘the princess has given us orders’, there’s only one princess in this entire castle and you’re currently thrashing her room.”</p>
<p>“Well that’s not quite right you see,” said a silky voice from the shadows. Lorelei emerged from the shadows looking smug. “Thor just gave me this tiara as a sign of his affection, which means I’m officially a princess, and you’re the future queen.”</p>
<p>Sigyn looked at Lorelei disbelievingly. It was Frigga’s favourite moonstone tiara. She often remarked how it would be her gift to her daughter in law. She didn’t even know Thor had it. </p>
<p>“So...So you gave the orders for them to empty my chambers,” she said, her voice full of hurt and disappointment. Sigyn had welcomed Lorelei into Asgard like a sister. And yet here she was humiliating Sigyn in front of the whole castle.</p>
<p>Quite a crowd had gathered near her chambers. A few of the noble ladies, who already had enough reason to despise Sigyn due to her closeness with the princes were quietly sniggering at the scene. </p>
<p>This was her home. What was happening? </p>
<p>“Under whose authority did you presume to do such a thing?”</p>
<p>“Why under my future husband, your future king’s authority and approval of course,” said Lorelei with an innocent smile on her face.</p>
<p>What? Thor? No Thor could never give them these orders. He would never. </p>
<p>“No. That’s no true…,” Sigyn said quietly. </p>
<p>“Ask him.” Lorelei pointed to a rotund, sheepish-looking man next to her, and Sigyn recognised him as Olvar. </p>
<p>“Olvar. What’s happening? Tell me Thor didn’t ask the guards to do this?” Sigyn almost pleaded to Olvar. </p>
<p>But the man simply shook his head and lowered his eyes with shame and guilt. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Sigyn. Princess Lorelei asked Thor for a room near his own and since-”</p>
<p>“And since your chambers are the most beautiful in this wing. Or should I say in this whole castle, I thought I should live here.”</p>
<p>“Lorelei, why don’t you just stay in Thor’s chambers? This is ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Stay in Prince Thor’s chambers. Why we don’t want to cause a scandal,” Lorelei said clutching at her chest in mock disapproval. </p>
<p>Sigyn was losing patience now. </p>
<p>“No one in this family cares if you live in Thor’s chambers and you shouldn’t care about the others.”</p>
<p>“Why Sigyn I’m going to be the future queen. I cannot have a single blemish on me. I’m not like… not like… Well not like you for example.”</p>
<p>Sigyn’s face reddened at what Lorelei was insinuating. </p>
<p>“And besides, you were a child when Odin and Frigga gave you these chambers. I’m sure they were just trying to cheer up an unhappy orphan. But you continued to live there. And they’re really classy people. It’s not like you would want to overstay your welcome.”</p>
<p>“They are ‘classy’ people. And evidently, you’re not, which is why you’re creating this entire scene,” Katya fired back at Lorelei on Sigyn’s behalf.</p>
<p>Lorelei’s eyes flashed. </p>
<p>“I don’t need a woman of… of your standing to tell me what to do. I’m sorry Sigyn thinks it fit to employ a former-”</p>
<p>“That’s enough,” Sigyn cut across her firmly. Lorelei’s words had cut through her like a knife. But the mention of Odin and Frigga had reminded her of something so glaringly obvious, she was surprised Lorelei had the nerve to do what she was doing. </p>
<p>“Frigga will not like this one bit. She’s the queen. You cannot change things around without her prior notice.”</p>
<p>That should placate Lorelei, Sigyn thought. But the redhead simply smirked at Sigyn.</p>
<p>“Odin and Frigga aren’t here. They both left to attend a wedding in Alfheim just this afternoon.”</p>
<p>“What? Why wasn’t I informed of this?”</p>
<p>“Odin asked Thor to let you know the situation. But he didn’t think it was necessary.”</p>
<p>“You’re lying, why… why wouldn’t I be informed? Why-”</p>
<p>“Because I’m here princess,” Lorelei uttered the last word with such venom that Sigyn shrunk away from her. </p>
<p>“I’m the future queen of Asgard which means the running of this palace falls to me. And I’ll also be taking on the duties of court and counsel.”</p>
<p>“Lorelei, you cannot just walk in here and-”</p>
<p>“And here is Thor’s formal approval here with his seal in Olvar’s hands,” Lorelei gestured at him imperiously to bring the scroll of paper to Sigyn. </p>
<p>Sigyn grabbed the scroll and read through it several times. Yes, there was Thor’s mark and his seal dripping his signature scarlet wax. Odin had left Sigyn and Thor in charge in his absence and now Thor had given away all her authority to Lorelei. </p>
<p>What was so shocking to Sigyn was that none of the council members had objected. There it was, the paper sealed and approved.</p>
<p>At that very moment, a guard threw Sigyn’s writing desk outside, spilling ink and all her documents on the floor with a great thud. She looked to Katya and Niana, and they looked helplessly back at her.</p>
<p>She looked at Olvar and he just hung his head guiltily. All the Asgardian guards were looking very uncomfortable. But none of them did anything. They all seemed to be obeying Lorelei’s command for some reason. </p>
<p>“Stop it. There’s no reason to cause a scene,” Sigyn whispered to Lorelei. </p>
<p>But she just shrugged Sigyn off. </p>
<p>“A scene? You're the one who is causing a scene by not vacating the place quietly Lady Sigyn,” Lorelei said in a voice that carried. A few of the onlookers sniggered again. </p>
<p>“Oh don’t look at me like that. I’m not going to call you a princess when you’re not one. When I’m queen I-”</p>
<p>“But you're not queen. Not yet.” Loki came striding across the corridor looking murderous. He went to Sigyn immediately and put his hands around her. </p>
<p>“So until that unfortunate day arrives, I wish you would stay in your place. PRINCESS Sigyn is not going anywhere,” he said loudly. </p>
<p>Lorelei grabbed the scroll from Olvar’s hands and thrust it at Loki. </p>
<p>Loki read each word carefully growing more and more incredulous with every passing second. </p>
<p>“Where’s my mother, I’d like to have a word with her.”</p>
<p>“They left for Alfheim Loki, Thor didn't tell us,” Sigyn said. She and Loki shared a meaningful look. To Sigyn’s alarm, Loki seemed to be growing angrier. </p>
<p>“Thor isn’t king here. I have just as much as right  as he does-”</p>
<p>“You’ll find that that’s not true Loki...He is the crown prince and heir. And in the absence of your father and mother, the regent, which you will never be. So yes, his authority matters more than yours, and when I am queen, my authority will matter more than yours.”</p>
<p>“If,” Loki said with an uncharacteristically sweet smile. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“If, Lorelei. Not when you’re queen, IF you’re the queen. I know my brother well enough to believe that if he married every… woman he bedded, he would have a harem by now.” </p>
<p>Katya led out a very audible snort and this exchange. But Sigyn knew Loki hadn’t done the wise thing by provoking Lorelei at that moment. She looked ready to rip his eyes off. But then suddenly her face looked as calm as the evening sea.</p>
<p>“Thor just gave me this tiara as a sign of his loyalty. And I was just doing you both a favour. You see as a younger brother you’d still be of use in the palace. But poor Sigyn would have to get used to living a commoner’s life. I mean even a commoner has a family, I guess, but she had no one. Sigyn just lives on our charity. We shouldn’t let her get used to things that are not her by right. I’m only doing her a favour, showing Sigyn, her rightful place.”</p>
<p>Every word. Every word was an arrow piercing Sigyn’s heart. She looked at Loki and grabbed his arm tight. Sigyn was terribly afraid he would lash out and attack her. </p>
<p>But he seemed calm. He gripped her hands back and looked intently into Sigyn’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes Lorelei, you’re right. Katya, Niana, take all of Sigyn’s personal items to my chambers, she’ll live there from now on.” A few audible gasps went through the bystanders. “Guards,” he beckoned imperiously to the Asgardians on duty. “Carry all of Sigyn’s books, scrolls, and council-related papers to my mother’s study. I’m positive she wouldn’t mind.”</p>
<p>“What are you doing? Lorelei asked him angrily. </p>
<p>“As I said, Lorelei, you’re right. Sigyn is a princess and was born to be a queen. That’s her place.”</p>
<p>“You cannot take her to live with you,” Lorelei shouted with rage. </p>
<p>“Yes, I can. I might be the second son. The spare. But I’m still a prince. And as royal blood, my authority over this palace is still absolute. Also, Lorelei, you do not have any power over me, and you never will.”</p>
<p>Loki wrapped Sigyn in his arms and gently guided her through the crowd. </p>
<p>He could hear Lorelei whisper behind them.</p>
<p>“We’ll see about that Loki. We’ll see about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Somewhere in Europe: Present Day</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dr Strange and Loki glowered at each other from the opposite seats of the Quinjet. Sigyn and Peter who were also seated opposite to each other were trying to diffuse the situation since the past hour.</p>
<p>“How much longer?” Loki growled irritably.  </p>
<p>“We’re nearly there Loki. Five minutes tops.” Bucky replied from the pilot’s seat. </p>
<p>“Oh thank god,” Peter let out a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>“I still don’t understand why you couldn’t just make a portal to wherever we’re going. You claim to be a powerful wizard, don’t you?</p>
<p>“I’m sorcerer supreme. And I don’t feel the need to answer your questions,” he said gruffly. But out of the corner of her eye, Sigyn could see Stephen Strange giving her a quick glance. </p>
<p>“Knock it off. Both of you, I’m sick of your complaining,” the redhead woman called Natasha had accompanied the Avengers on this ‘mission’. And Sigyn was glad there was someone who could call out Loki’s mischief because she certainly wasn’t in the mood for that. Not when they had finally made up.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Peter shouted. And the fear in his voice gave Sigyn a start. She looked out of the window, and what she saw made her shout that Midgardian expletive too. </p>
<p>“Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. Man, I miss the 40s,” Bucky said slowly after looking at the monstrous sight before them. </p>
<p>What seemed like a giant wave was ripping apart a small riverfront town. But the wave seemed… alive somehow. Thick gusts of water formed fluid arms and a gaping mouth snarled as the arms destroyed more and more of the town. </p>
<p>“Fucking hell! I wonder what it's like to live a quiet life,” Natasha murmured to herself. “You’re up doc!”</p>
<p>At this Dr Strange, wore his levitating cape and jumped out of the jet. He used his power to form steps that glowed orange as he made his descent. His main duty was to get all the civilians out of harm's way. </p>
<p>“Wow! That’s so cool,” Peter shouted at which Loki rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Be careful out there Petey,” Sigyn said as she watched him put his mask on and swing out of the jet by sticking his web to a phone tower nearby.</p>
<p>“Is… Is that kid trying to shoot his web at a water monster,” Bucky shouted incredulously as he landed their jet. </p>
<p>Yes, Peter was doing exactly that. Oh Norns. She had to get down there fast.  </p>
<p>“What a shame. Just when I was getting used to Spiderboy,” Loki drawled with a grin that instantly faded when he glimpsed at Sigyn’s disapproving face. </p>
<p>Sigyn jogged a few steps down the bridge where they had landed and inched closer to the water monster. </p>
<p>“I’ve got this. Don’t worry,” she said turning back to Natasha and Bucky.</p>
<p>“What-What does she mean she’s got this. Is that safe?” Natasha said uncertainty as she glanced at Sigyn’s flowery sweater-clad form. </p>
<p>“Yes.” Sigyn could hear Loki explain. “Sigyn can control the elements. She’ll have this water creature in control in no time.”</p>
<p>Sigyn concentrated with all her might and raised her hands motioning towards the river. Large arches of water rose and Sigyn motioned them to wrap themselves around the monster. </p>
<p>Then something strange happened. The water went right through the monster. And Sigyn didn’t know if she imagined it, she saw the monster… flicker slightly. As if it were made of light and not water. </p>
<p>Sigyn then tried commanding the water again. It rose in giant spirals, like a spinning tornado, made of water. But before it could hit its mark, the monster made its way towards her. </p>
<p>It was about to bring down a giant watery fist right where Sigyn stood. She could Loki cry out and run towards her. But in a flash, Peter had pulled her out of the way with his web. </p>
<p>Loki had reached her now. Bucky and Natasha followed right behind. They were actually trying to shoot the water monster down. Natasha was using a sort of weapon to stun it into submission. But Sigyn could see it wasn’t working. </p>
<p>She raised her hands again and concentrated. Her Vanir seidr was working its way through her veins. The water all around them rose higher and higher and until it trapped the creature in a liquid cage. </p>
<p>Natasha gave a shout of delight. But the water went right through the creature again. And there it was, the odd flickering. </p>
<p>This time Bucky and Loki noticed it too. </p>
<p>“What is this thing,” Natasha said exasperatedly.</p>
<p>“It’s not water. Whatever it is, it’s not water.” Sigyn said decisively. </p>
<p>And at her words, as though by magic, the creature retreated right back into the water. </p>
<p>“Can someone tell me what just happened?” Loki looked suspiciously at the water. </p>
<p>“I’d like to know that myself,” Natasha muttered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'M SOOOO SORRRY!!! I got so busy that I couldn't post for such a long time. But here's a chapter to make up for it. </p>
<p>Yes. I'll be continuing with the story. Hopefully with more regularity!</p>
<p>So water creature huh? We know who could be behind that! And what's the deal with Lorelei?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! Can't believe I actually started. Please let me know what you think of this. It's my first effort, so be nice.<br/>Yes, Iron Man survived the snap. And what's this! Black Widow &amp; Loki are alive too? All will be explained in due time. </p><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>